


I no longer feel I have to be James Dean

by panika



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake Marriage, M/M, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panika/pseuds/panika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wychodzi za Louisa, barmana który leczy jego smutki, trzy dni po tym jak został rzucony przez swojego narzeczonego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Część 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I No Longer Feel I Have To Be James Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090699) by [justletmegohome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justletmegohome/pseuds/justletmegohome). 



> Witajcie! :) Z początkiem wakacji ruszamy z nowym tłumaczeniem :) Jest lekkie, przyjemne i mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba :)  
> N.

**\- 3 dni**

Harry był pijany. Naprawdę bardzo pijany. Nawalony. Nie potrafił logicznie myśleć i to było niesamowite uczucie.

Czasami zapominał jakie miał szczęście, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel był właścicielem baru i pozwalał mu na te wszystkie ładne, owocowe koktajle, które produkuje jego zakład – drinki pochodzące od cholernie gorącego barmana, który był niczym bóg w mieszaniu daiquiri. Ach, życie „właśnie rzuconego przez narzeczonego” wydawało się teraz całkiem niezłe.

Jeszcze trzy godziny temu nie było tak kolorowo, ale życie zawsze się zmienia. A może to miłość zawsze się zmienia? Czy to przypadkiem nie to mówiła mu Barbara, gdy on i Axel się kłócili? Harry nie był pewien. Wszystko było zamazane i pocieszenia dziewczyny brzmiały tak samo za każdym cholernym razem. Ale to w porządku, to nic wielkiego. Nie tak wielkiego jak Axel zrywający z nim poprzez zżółknięty notatnik w połowie pustym mieszkaniu. Zdecydowanie nie tak wielkiego jak bycie wystawionym na ołtarzu w obecności jego bliskich i tych nie-bliskich (jak Niall uprzejmie zauważył, kiedy Harry zadzwonił do niego rycząc w niebogłosy). Po tym komentarzu Harry szlochał przez kolejne trzydzieści minut.

Cokolwiek. Chodzi o to, że od dobrych czterech godzin pił najlepszy alkohol jaki Niall miał do zaoferowania i całkiem nieźle sobie radził, wielkie podziękowania dla nowego barmana ze wspaniałymi ramionami.

\- Stary, nie możesz tak uważać – powiedział barman z uroczymi, miękkimi włosami oraz niesamowitymi bicepsami, tricepsami i zapewne umięśnioną klatką piersiową. Mężczyzna dołożył wszelkich starań, by jego melodyjny głos był słyszalny przez głośną muzykę, która dudniła w głowie Harry’ego.

To wysiłek godny podziwu i Harry prawdopodobnie powinien podnieść głowę by lepiej słyszeć, ale miał to gdzieś.

Jego ulubiony barman z ładnym nosem, miękkimi włosami oraz niesamowitymi ramionami prychnął.

\- Dzieciaku, masz dopiero dwadzieścia lat. Tego kwiatu jest poł świata.

Ugh.

Był taki pewny siebie. Ha. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że Harry nie był zainteresowany kwiatami, był zainteresowany jego dupkowatym chło… byłym chłopakiem. Tak, byłym chłopakiem, który nie miał odwagi zmierzyć się z nim przed ucieknięciem ze swoim stażystą. Co za frajer.

Barman ze wspaniałymi kośćmi policzkowymi (i ładnym nosem, miękkimi włosami i wciąż niesamowitymi ramionami) tylko wzruszył ramionami i nalał brunetowi kolejnego drinka.

\- W porządku, ale za trzy dni zostanę wyrzucony z mieszkania, ponieważ mój współlokator postanowił podróżować z plecakiem po Europie i od dwóch miesięcy nie płaciliśmy czynszu. Ponadto właściciel mnie nienawidzi. Więc niedługo zostanę bez dachu nad głową.

Hmm. Tak, to trochę bardziej gówniane. Harry przynajmniej miał mieszkanie.

\- Widzisz, masz dobry początek.

Harry mruknął pod nosem.

\- Może masz… Czekaj! – Szybkie podniesienie głowy to bardzo zły pomysł, ale brunetowi udaje się zwalczyć nudności. – Potrafisz czytać w myślach? Cholera, dasz mi chwilę odpoczynku, proszę?

Piękna twarz barmana naprawdę ładnie się wykrzywiła, jakby próbował powstrzymać uśmiech. Harry musiał zobaczyć jego uśmiech, inaczej umrze.

\- Spokojnie, dzieciaku. Nie potrafię czytać w myślach. Po prostu bełkoczesz i próby zrozumienia tego, co mówisz są całkiem zabawne.

Och.

Harry bardzo ostrożnie spojrzał przez ramię, by sprawdzić czy zniknęła już ta grupa dziewczyn pijących drinki. Tak, zniknęła. Interesujące. Potem odwrócił się w prawą stronę żeby upewnić się, że Niall i Barbara wciąż kręcą się w pobliżu, ale nie było ich nigdzie widać. Była tylko muzyka, która leciała z głośników podłączonych do Ipoda. Ale nie była już taka głośna. Być może Harry’ego powoli dopadał kac.

\- Dochodzi północ. W dni powszednie zamykają trochę wcześniej. Skończyłem pracę jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu, ale Niall poprosił mnie, żebym miał na ciebie oko – wyjaśnił najwspanialszy barman na świecie.

Harry westchnął, wypił swojego drinka za jednym zamachem i z całej siły starał się utrzymać głowę w górze.

\- Okej.

\- Mam pójść po Nialla i Bee? Jestem pewien, że całują się w toalecie dla pracowników. Znowu – zaznaczył. Wydawał się zdenerwowany, ale na jego twarzy znajdowała się odrobina czułości. Dobrze, to dobrze.

Cmokając ustami, Harry próbował zejść ze stołka z wielką gracją, ale jego nogi nie chciały z nim współpracować i wylądował na podłodze z zimnym metalem wbijającym się w dół jego pleców. Harry nie przejmował się tą serią wydarzeń. Jednak kamera bezpieczeństwa pewnie wyłapała jego upadek i teraz będzie musiał uporać się z Niallem i Barbarą, którzy udostępnią nagranie na Instagramie. To już nie było w porządku.

Dotykały go jakieś palce, odciągnęły na bok stołek i pocierały jego kostki. Jak słodko. Axel nigdy nie chciał pocierać kostek Harry’ego, mówił że ledwo mógł patrzeć na jego stopy, a co dopiero je dotknąć. Co za gigantyczny frajer.

\- O Boże. Wszystko w porządku? Boli cię coś? – mówił do niego słodki, zmartwiony głos.

\- Zbyt wiele pytań – wymamrotał Harry do lepkiej podłogi, która poruszała się pod jego klatką piersiową. Podłogi nie powinny tego robić. Może miała ona jakieś problemy osobiste. Harry nie powinien osądzać.

Ktoś go okręcił. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie zrobił z siebie debila przed barmanem z pysznymi obojczykami, wspaniałymi kośćmi policzkowymi, ładnym nosem, miękkimi włosami i niesamowitymi ramionami. Był takim pięknym barmanem.

\- Za późno, dzieciaku – wymamrotało uosobienie najdzikszych snów Harry’ego, zanim położył dłoń na jego twarzy. Była ciepła i nieco szorstka. – Naprawdę muszę wiedzieć, czy coś cię boli. Nie chcę, żebyś musiał chodzić o kulach i żeby kosztowało mnie to utratę tej pracy. 

To uzasadniona obawa, ale Harry nadal czuł się urażony.

\- Heeej – powiedział przeciągając samogłoskę. – Nie jestem dzieckiem, mam dwadzieścia trzy lata. Ponadto mam się świetnie. Nikt nie ma się tak świetnie… - przerwała mu czkawka. Niegrzecznie. – Tak świetnie jak ja.

Do uszu Harry’ego dotarł szczery śmiech. Wydawał się niesamowity i pomógł ukoić dudnienie wewnątrz jego czaszki.

\- W porządku, Nie-Dzieciaku. Jeśli masz się tak świetnie, to może otworzysz oczy, żebym mógł sprawdzić czy masz wstrząs mózgu.

Och tak, Harry miał zamknięte oczy. W pewnym momencie zaczął zastanawiać się, dlaczego wszystko było takie ciemne. Harry otworzył je i od razu tego pożałował. Miał wrażenie, że łagodne światło z lampy na suficie atakowało go jak cholerne promienie słoneczne, oślepiając. Zamrugał szybko kilka razy, by się przyzwyczaić. Z jękiem zmusi swoje oczy do skupienia. Było to trudne zadanie, ale ostatecznie mu się udało. Światło nieco go otrzeźwiło, więc przeanalizował swoje ciało: głowa bolała jak cholera, usta były spierzchnięte, szyja była spocona oraz obrzydliwa, czuł mrowienie w nogach, przewracało mu się w żołądku i bolał go tyłek. I to nie był ten dobry rodzaj bólu, co było do bani.

\- Chyba nie masz się aż tak świetnie, co nie dzieciaku?

Nie. Żałował każdego życiowego wyboru, który doprowadził go do tej chwili. Włączając w to ten dokonany teraz, gdy odwrócił twarz i spojrzał na pięknego, opiekuńczego barmana. Żałował tego tak bardzo, kiedy tylko zobaczył te błyszczące niebieskie oczy, pełne radości i oprawione pięknymi rzęsami. I te usta, cholera to były najlepsze usta, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Nie wspominając już o tym, że z bliska twarz mężczyzny wyglądała znacznie lepiej. Czy powinno się uważać kogoś za atrakcyjnego zaledwie kilka godzin po zerwaniu własnych zaręczyn?

Na twarzy barmana pojawił się smutny uśmiech.

\- Cześć – powiedział cicho.

Harry podniósł palec i poprosił o chwilę, którą przeznaczył na odwrócenie się i zwymiotowanie każdego napoju i posiłku, jakie miał w ciągu dzisiejszego dnia. Ludzie mówili Harry’emu, że był czarujący, ale mógł założyć się, że nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli go w tej konkretnej sytuacji.

\- Ups – wybełkotał i zemdlał.

\--

**\- 2 dni**

Budzenie się z posmakiem wymiocin w ustach na mokrych płytkach w obcej łazience, mając na sobie jedynie różowe bokserki, nie było dla Harry’ego niczym niezwykłym. Miał nawet rutynę, która pomagała mu zebrać się do kupy. Prawie zawsze opuszczał mieszkanie nieznajomego mężczyzny bez niezręcznej wymiany grzeczności, na której nikomu nie zależało. Raz na jakiś czas zostawał na śniadanie i drugą rundę. To zdarzało się bardzo często zanim w końcu ustatkował się z Axelem.

Ale Axel odszedł.

Cholera jasna, Axel go zostawił. To nie był sen, Axel naprawdę zostawił go w trakcie planowania ślubu. Ten drań zostawił go w środę wieczorem poprzez notatnik.

Harry nie był już smutny, nie tak jak poprzedniej nocy. Teraz był wściekły, łzy złości zamazały mu widoczność. To wkurzyło go jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ Axel był dupkiem, który nie zasługiwał na łzy Harry’ego. Albo tak przynajmniej powiedziałaby Gemma. To nie powstrzymało go od szlochania, po tym jak skończył opróżniać swój żołądek w toalecie znajdującej się przy jego głowie.

On po prostu nie mógł tego zrozumieć, nie potrafił pojąć faktu, że podczas gdy on przeglądał próbki na ich serwetki, Axel zastanawiał się nad sposobem zerwania. Jego myśli krążyły wokół Axela, mężczyzny z którym miał spędzić resztę swojego życia, siedzącego na kanapie z notatnikiem i zapisującego wszelkie powody, które uświadomiły mu, że nie może już dłużej czekać na powrót Harry’ego z pracy i odpowiednio się pożegnać. Jak gdyby to, co mieli było tylko jednonocną przygodą, a nie trzyletnim związkiem.

Cholera. Jego serce bolało znacznie bardziej niż głowa.

Harry z trudem wstał i wziął głęboki oddech. Nie był gotowy by stawić czoła światu. Cholera, nie był nawet gotowy by dotknąć klamki i wyjść z łazienki, ale musiał to zrobić. Na pewno osobie, która miała plakat filmu „Grease” na szycie swojej toalety nie spodobałoby się to, że Harry ukrywa się w jej łazience. To nie miejsce na egzystencjalny kryzys, który gotował się pod skórą bruneta od ostatniej nocy.

Wszystko wydawało się surrealistyczne, kiedy otworzył drzwi. Na zewnątrz nikt na niego nie czekał. Harry nie był pewien, czy to go rozczarowało, więc starał się o tym nie myśleć. Ubrania były jego głównym problemem w tej chwili. Musiał znaleźć ubrania, dowiedzieć się gdzie jest, zadzwonić do Nialla i przemyć usta. Myślenie o tym, co wydarzy się po przemyciu ust przyprawiło go o zawrót głowy, więc postanowił odłożyć to na później.

Wyszedł na cichy korytarz i zaczął zastanawiać się, którą drogę wybrać. Albo w prawo do małego salonu, albo w lewo do małego stołu błyszczącego pod pierwszymi promieniami słonecznymi.

Ostatecznie wybrał prawą stronę i wszedł do salonu, gdzie nikogo nie było. Albo nic, tak naprawdę. Wrócił więc do poprzedniego miejsca i skręcił w lewo, gdzie znalazł się przed bardzo ładnym chłopakiem który siedział na blacie kuchennym, trzymając w dłoniach miskę płatków. Jego włosy sterczały w każdą stronę i w dziwny sposób dodawało mu to uroku. Z jakiegoś powodu cały ten wygląd przypominał mu Piotrusia Pana. Cóż, jeśli Piotruś Pan był wytatuowany i nosił spodnie dresowe oraz białą koszulkę, którą Harry miał na sobie dwanaście godzin temu.

Cholera jasna, pieprzył Piotrusia Pana poprzedniej nocy.

\- Uprawialiśmy seks? – wypalił Harry, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Zakrył usta dłonią, by powstrzymać się od zadania jeszcze bardziej idiotycznego i żałosnego pytania.

Śliczny Piotruś Pan uśmiechnął się szeroko, przeżuwając swoje płatki czekoladowe.

\- Harry, zwymiotowałeś jakieś osiem centymetrów od mojej twarzy. Oczywiście, że nie uprawialiśmy seksu.

Cały świat się zatrzymał. Gdyby jego życie było komedią romantyczną, byłby to moment, kiedy zdarzają się małe katastrofy, coś jak zawodzenie kota czy rozbicie talerzy. Harry czuł, że w każdej chwili zemdleje.

O Boże. Zwymiotował przed najładniejszym chłopakiem, to takie upokarzające. To tak jakby ponownie znalazł się w liceum.

\- Czekaj, czekaj. Skoro nie uprawialiśmy seksu, to skąd znasz moje imię?

Piotruś Pan uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że wokół jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki. Wyglądał na zachwyconego możliwością opowiedzenia historii, która prawdopodobnie zmusi Harry’ego do zmiany nazwiska.

\- Mówisz w trzeciej osobie, kiedy jesteś pijany. To urocze. Ponadto ułożyłeś o mnie wiersz.

Harry będzie musiał wykopać dziurę w ogródku swojej matki i zostać tam do końca życia, albo i dłużej. Jego mama na pewno by to zrozumiała.

\- Przepraszam. Miałem wczoraj naprawdę kiepski wieczór i po czwartym drinku przestałem myśleć nad tym, co mówię. Jestem pewien, że miałem dobre intencje, ale naprawdę byłem wczoraj dość rozgoryczony z powodu… pewnych rzeczy i jest mi naprawdę bardzo przykro. Nie pozwij mnie, proszę.

Piotruś Pan uśmiechał się tak, jakby Harry powiedział mu, że właśnie wygrał na loterii. Normalni ludzie zazwyczaj rzucali w niego najbliższym obiektem w nadziei, że się zamknie. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że chłopak był psychopatą i że musiał się stąd wydostać. I to szybko. Zanim jego rodzina dowie się o jego brutalnej śmierci z wiadomości o siedemnastej.

Harry przełknął ślinę i rozejrzał się za wyjściem, które nie doprowadzi go do lodówki pełnej ciał.

\- W każdym razie, hmm, ja już pójdę. Dzięki, że pozwoliłeś mi przenocować w twojej łazience, hmm…

\- Louis – poinformował szatyn z brodą podpartą na dłoni. Harry zauważył, że chłopak ma bardzo delikatny nadgarstek ozdobiony tatuażem. Ten widok sprawił, że pociekła mu ślinka.

Jego umysł zatrzymał się na chwilę.

\- Co?

\- Louis, tak mam na imię. Zapytałeś o nie po tym, jak w taksówce zmusiłeś mnie do głaskania cię po głowie, ale nie winię cię za to, że nie pamiętasz. – Racja, ten bardzo ładny i nieco dziwny chłopak, który mówił niepełnymi zdaniami dokuczał Harry’emu. Kpił z niego, tak naprawdę, ale z jakiegoś powodu (prawdopodobnie jego szalejącego kaca) brunetowi to nie przeszkadzało. Jak mogło, skoro błysk w oczach Louisa jaśniał, gdy policzki Harry’ego pokrywały się coraz większym rumieńcem.

Niestety Harry nadal posiadał pewne poczucie instynktu samozachowawczego, które doprowadziło do próby niejęknięcia w zakłopotaniu. Był spokojny i opanowany.

\- Louis, miło cię poznać. Wielkie dzięki za wszystko. Ale teraz potrzebuje moich ubrań oraz telefonu i przestanę zawracać ci głowę. Przepraszam za kłopot.

Louis machnął ręką, marszcząc uroczo noc.

\- W porządku, dzieciaku. Nie przejmuj się tym, świetnie się z tobą bawiłem. Ale obawiam się, że twoje ubrania są doszczętnie zniszczone.

Niedobrze.

\- Zniszczone?

\- Tak – powiedział Louis, kończąc swoje płatki. Odłożył miskę na bok i uśmiechnął się szeroko do bruneta. – Były na nich wymiociny, nie mogłem ich uratować.

Gdyby Harry potrafił przypomnieć sobie, co dokładnie miał na sobie poprzedniej nocy, pewnie byłoby mu trochę smutno, ale sama obecność Louisa rozrzedzała wszystko wokół nich. Wydawał sporo pieniędzy na tatuaże i każda pora była dobra by je pokazać (tak jak teraz, stojąc niemal nago w kuchni tego chłopaka). Policja mogłaby się z nim nie zgodzić, gdyby wyszedł na ulice Londynu bez koszulki.

Louis westchnął.

\- To, że zerwałeś je ze swojego ciała również zbytnio nie pomogło.

Harry sapnął.

\- Naprawdę to zrobiłem?

Louis kiwnął głową z powagą. Zeszedł z blatu i podszedł bliżej Harry’ego.

\- Tak. Powiedziałeś, że było za gorąco. I zabrałem cię do łazienki, żebyś mógł przemyć usta, ale zasnąłeś na podłodze. Niall powiedział, żeby cię nie budzić, więc tego nie zrobiłem.

To wtedy Harry przyjrzał się Louisowi bliżej, jako że chłopak znajdował się w jego przestrzeni osobistej, i potwierdził swoje przypuszczenia, że był ubrany w koszulkę bruneta z poprzedniej nocy.

\- W porządku, ale dlaczego masz na sobie moją koszulkę? – zapytał Harry ze zmrużonymi oczami. Nie potrafił włożyć w to wiele uczucia. Nie kiedy obojczyki Louisa wyglądały tak spektakularnie.

Louis ponownie szeroko się uśmiechnął. Robił to bardzo często.

\- Cóż, drogi Haroldzie, ktoś musiał upewnić się, że nie zniszczysz wszystkich swoich ubrań.

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, jego klatka piersiowa eksplodowała czymś ciepłym dla tego nieznajomego, który powoli skradał pozostałe kawałki złamanego serca Harry’ego.

\- To ma sens. Wielkie dzięki Louis.

\- Nie ma za co, dzieciaku. – Klepiąc go po ramieniu, Louis przeszedł obok niego i wyszedł na korytarz. – A teraz chodź, musimy doprowadzić cię do porządku.

Louis pożyczył brunetowi swoje ubrania, dał mu nową szczoteczkę do zębów, a także przygotował dla niego śniadanie. To było bardzo miłe z jego strony i sprawiło, że Harry naprawdę zapomniał, że nie był to zwyczajny dzień w jego życiu. Co było trochę niepokojące, ale przynajmniej nie beczał nad starymi zdjęciami Axela. W sumie ten dzień okazał się być lepszy niż oczekiwał. Zimna woda uczyniła cuda dla jego nastroju, a ubrania Louisa pomogły mu wrócić do rzeczywistości. Zielony sweter pachniał mentolem i wanilią, a nieco krótkie spodnie dresowe były zaskakująco miękkie, a szampon Louisa pachniał cytrusami i pomógł Harry’emu wrócić do własnej skóry.

Kiedy wyszedł spod prysznica, Louis powitał go tostami oraz herbatą. Żołądek Harry’ego zaburczał z wdzięcznością, co wywołało uśmiech na twarzy szatyna.

\- Naprawdę nie musisz tego robić, Louis. Mogę zamówić taksówkę i opuścić twoje mieszkanie tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Louis posłał mu niewzruszone spojrzenie.

\- Zamknij się i jedz. – Popchnął bruneta w stronę stołka i zanucił z satysfakcją, gdy Harry wziął łyka ciepłej herbaty. – Niall dzwonił, kiedy byłeś pod prysznicem. Kazał przekazać, że pomoże ci rozbić szyby w samochodzie Axela, kiedy będziesz gotowy wrócić do prawdziwego świata.

Och. Axel. Prawdziwy świat. Harry nie był gotowy by stawić czoła żadnej z tych rzeczy.

Louis najwyraźniej zauważył to na twarzy bruneta, ponieważ pogłaskał go po włosach i wysłał przepraszający grymas.

\- Albo możesz zostać tutaj i nie rozmawiać o tym, co dzieje się teraz w twoim życiu. Powiedziano mi, że moją największą umiejętnością jest ignorowanie problemów.

Dobry Boże, Louis był taki słodki. Harry na pewno nie wyjdzie stąd z czystym sumieniem. Świadectwem było to, że czuł się całkowicie komfortowo, gdy Louis ciągnął go za włosy. Zazwyczaj nienawidził, kiedy obcy ludzie dotykali ich bez pozwolenia.

\- Myślę, że… Bardzo chętnie. – Podniósł głowę i napotkał zmartwione spojrzenie szatyna, ale nie mógł znieść tych niebieskich oczu koncentrujących się na nim, więc skupił się na toście.

Louis trącił go ramieniem.

\- Więc postanowione. Obejrzymy „Daredevil”, w porządku? Będziemy się dobrze bawić, nie ma potrzeby byś zaprzątał sobie tę małą główkę.

\- Nie musisz pracować albo coś? Niall nie potrzebuje cię w barze? – zastanawiał się Harry głośno.

\- Nie, to nie moja prawdziwa praca – wyjaśnił Louis, kręcąc głową. – Jestem kompozytorem piosenek, ale potrzebuję pieniędzy z napiwków, a Niall potrzebował chwilowej pomocy, więc wkroczyłem do akcji.

Wspomnienie z ostatniej nocy zakwitło w głowie Harry’ego.

\- O mój Boże. Powiedziałeś, że właściciel wyrzuci cię niedługo z mieszkania. Nie mogę tutaj zostać, Lou. Musisz się spakować. Znaleźć jakiś nocleg. O Boże, jesteś dla mnie zbyt miły.

Twarz Louisa złagodniała. Chłopak słyszalnie wciągnął powietrze i zacisnął usta, po czym uśmiechnął się słodko.

\- Później nad tym pomyślimy. Teraz musimy wypchać cię lodami oraz przystojnymi superbohaterami.

Nie, Harry nie mógł na to pozwolić. Louis był zbyt miły, a Harry nie zamierzał tego wykorzystywać. Odsuwając talerz, Harry odwrócił się twarzą do Louisa i próbował przybrać najbardziej „surową” minę, ale to doprowadziło tylko do powiększenia uśmiechu drugiego chłopaka.

\- Louis, nawet mnie nie znasz. Mogę być seryjnym mordercą, a ty nawet nie…

\- Seryjni mordercy nie twierdzą, że są seryjnymi mordercami – przerwał Louis z rozbawieniem.

Harry westchnął, rozdrażniony.

\- Mówię poważnie. Nawet nie znasz mojego nazwiska! Ani ja twojego!

Louis złapał Harry’ego za nadgarstki. Cholera, brunet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wariował. To była katastrofa, Louis zapewne uważał go za dziwaka.

\- Hej, hej, wszystko w porządku, dzieciaku – wymamrotał Louis, kreśląc kciukiem kółka na nadgarstku Harry’ego, starając się podnieść go na duchu.

I to wystarczyło, by Harry całkowicie się załamał. Wybuchnął głośnym płaczem, ponieważ ten idealny nieznajomy poświęcił mu więcej uwagi niż Axel w ciągu ostatnich trzech miesięcy ich związku. Gdyby tylko Gemma mogła go teraz zobaczyć, jak szukał pocieszenia u przypadkowego kolesia, którego poznał dzień wcześniej.

\- Przepraszam, ja po prostu… - Harry wziął głęboki oddech i mruganiem próbował odpędzić łzy. – Wszystko jest w rozsypce i nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego nazywasz mnie dzieciakiem i próbujesz mi pomóc. Nic już nie ma sensu. Dzień temu całowałem mojego narzeczonego na dzień dobry, zanim poszedłem wysłać powiadomienie o naszym ślubie, a dzisiaj płaczę w kuchni faceta, na którego wczoraj zwymiotowałem. – A teraz przed nieznajomym dał upust swoim emocjom. Co z nim do cholery było nie tak?

Louis nie wykopał bruneta z mieszkania, gdy ten w końcu przestał bełkotać.

\- Posłuchaj, wczoraj byłeś w dość kiepskim stanie. A ten cały Axel wydaje się być niezłym draniem. To znaczy, kto w ogóle odważyłby się skrzywdzić kogoś takiego jak ty? Chyba tylko prawdziwy idiota.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Widzicie, właśnie to miał na myśli, kompletnie nie rozumiał Louisa.

\- Więc jest ci mnie szkoda. O to chodzi? Masz jakiś kompleks superbohatera.

Louis wypuścił powietrze i puścił jego nadgarstki, kładąc je na kolanach Harry’ego. Jego głos był cholernie poważny, kiedy ponownie się odezwał.

\- Powinieneś siebie widzieć, Harry. Byłeś zrozpaczony. Nie mogłem cię tak zostawić. Niall myślał, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby zabranie cię do domu, ale jeśli chcesz wyjść, powiedz tylko jedno słowo, a zadzwonię po taksówkę.

Chodzi o to, że Harry naprawdę wierzył w każde słowo, które wyszło z ust Louisa, co było przerażające. I naprawdę nienawidził tego robić, ale jego mózg porównywał to do tego, jak Axel zwykł z nim rozmawiać, i to mocno się różniło. Axel nigdy nie miał czasu, by wysłuchać wszystkiego, co Harry miał do powiedzenia, a instynkt bruneta zawsze przewidywał każdy ruch Axela. Ale stojąc tutaj, w miejscu, w którym nigdy wcześniej nie był, Harry zrozumiał jak mocno popieprzeni byli.

\- Jestem bardzo niegrzeczny – oświadczył Harry, śmiejąc się gorzko.

Z ust Louisa wydobył się cichy chichot.

\- Moim zdaniem radzisz sobie lepiej niż jakakolwiek znana mi osoba. A moja mama została dwukrotnie rzucona przed ołtarzem.

Wow. Harry zmieniłby nazwisko i przeprowadził się do Holandii, gdyby jemu się coś takiego przytrafiło.

\- To… cholera. Jak się trzyma?

\- Moja mama jest twarda jak skała. – Louis podrapał się po korku, wyglądając na zdenerwowanego. Harry czuł się przez to jak gówno. – Więc jak, dzieciaku? Chcesz, żebym zadzwonił po taksówkę?

Czy Harry chciał, żeby Louis zadzwonił po taksówkę i wrócić do życia, które już nie było jego? To powinno być trudne pytanie, ale prawda była taka, że Harry nie chciał. Chciał zostać tutaj, z Louisem i jego miłymi słowami oraz wspaniałymi uśmiechami, dopóki nie zapomni o tym, że miał życie poza murami tego w połowie pustego mieszkania. Ta świadomość powinna uderzyć w niego jak ciężarówka lub tona cegieł, ale zrobiła dokładnie na odwrót. Zdjęła niewielką część ciężaru, który osiadł mu w żołądku.

Harry przywołał swój najbardziej przekonujący uśmiech.

\- Muszę przyznać, wypchanie siebie lodami oraz przystojnymi superbohaterami brzmi zbyt kusząco by odpuścić.

Louis uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się natychmiast, a policzki Harry’ego pokryły się dorodnym rumieńcem.

\- I o to chodzi, dzieciaku!

 


	2. Część 2

W trakcie organizowania ich dnia, Louis skierował Harry’ego do jego telefonu komórkowego.

\- Podłączyłem go po tym, jak straciłeś przytomność. Pomyślałem, że rano chciałbyś wykonać kilka połączeń – powiedział szatyn z nieśmiałym wzruszeniem ramion. Następnie rzucił poduszki i koce na znajdujący się w salonie materac. W pokoju nie było wiele rzeczy, tylko kilka zeszytów oraz zniszczona gitara. Nie było nawet lampy ani żarówki, pomieszczenie oświetlał sznur lampek choinkowych.

\- Nie masz kanapy – zauważył Harry głupio. Louis oczywiście wiedział, że nie miał kanapy, przecież tutaj mieszkał.

Louis zrobił minę, która nie miała prawa być urocza.

\- Nie, nie mam. Mój były współlokator sprzedał ją, by kupić bilet na samolot.

Racja, Harry właśnie sobie przypomniał.

\- Podróżuje po Europie? Chyba coś o tym wspomniałeś.

Twarz Louisa się rozjaśniła.

\- To prawda! Tuż przed tym, jak spadłeś ze stołka i przyprawiłeś mnie o atak serca.

Spadł ze stołka. Harry spadł ze stołka na oczach najśliczniejszego chłopaka, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. To tylko potwierdziło teorię bruneta, że wszechświat go nienawidził.

\- Musisz przestać mówić mi o rzeczach, które poprzedniej nocy zrobiłem lub powiedziałem. – Odwrócił się, żeby ukryć swój rumieniec. Louis nie musiał go widzieć. Harry pewnie pobił już jakiegoś rodzaju rekord w wypiciu ogromnej ilości alkoholu i zwymiotowaniu wszystkiego na atrakcyjnego nieznajomego. Ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od ukradkowego zerknięcia przez ramię, by zobaczyć reakcję Louisa.

Louis wydął wargi. Ten widok od razu zabił Harry’ego.

\- Ale jesteś taki słodki, kiedy się rumienisz, dzieciaku.

Gardło bruneta zacieśniło się, zanim zdążył po raz kolejny się upokorzyć.

\- Nienawidzę cię – pisnął Harry w odpowiedzi na parsknięcie Louisa.

Z westchnieniem Harry próbował znaleźć pokój, gdzie mógł odblokować swój telefon i przejść załamanie w spokoju. Mógł wyobrazić sobie zmartwione wiadomości jego mamy i zupełnie niepotrzebnych pięćdziesiąt połączeń od jego siostry, Lou, Jamesa, Nicka, Alexa i wszystkich innych osób, które były zaangażowane w jego związek. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry wolałby spłukać swój telefon w toalecie.

Pierwsze otwarte drzwi prowadziły do pokoju, którego ściany były pokryte różnego rodzaju malowidłami. Znajdował się w nim tylko zakurzony keyboard. Nadał się.

Harry usiadł na podłodze i wciągnął powietrze. Lepiej zrobić to wcześniej niż później. Po wstukaniu kodu, pierwszą i jedyną rzeczą, jaką Harry zobaczył była wiadomość od Nialla.

**Zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy będziesz mógł!**

I to wszystko.

Zimny dreszcz przeszedł mu po plecach. Cholera, a co jeśli on sobie to wszystko wymyślił? Za dużo wypił i miał dziwny sen? Boże, tym razem naprawdę spieprzył. Wybrał numer Nialla i czekał aż jego najlepszy przyjaciel odbierze telefon.

Po trzech sygnałach głos blondyna dotarł do uszu Harry’ego.

\- Dzień dobry, słoneczko – zagruchał Niall, nieco zbyt wesoło.

\- Zamknij się i powiedz mi, co wydarzyło się poprzedniej nocy – zażądał Harry.

Niall zachichotał, co nieco zdenerwowało bruneta.

\- Zwymiotowałeś na Louisa. Barbs czuła się źle z tego powodu, więc zapłaciła mu podwójną stawkę. Wisisz jej pieniądze. 

Harry jęknął, rozdrażniony.

\- Wiem, że zwymiotowałem na Louisa. Powiedział mi. Chcę wiedzieć, czy… chodzi o Axela. Chcę wiedzieć, co się naprawdę wydarzyło.

Przyjaciel milczał o sekundę za długo i jakoś dało to brunetowi wszystkie odpowiedzi, których nie chciał znać.

 - Przykro mi, Harry. Axel odszedł.

Harry mrugnął, przyłożył zewnętrzną część dłoni do oczu i próbował się uspokoić. Da radę to zrobić.

\- Barbs wczoraj do niego zadzwoniła. Nawrzeszczała na niego i wymusiła obietnicę, że nie powie nikomu, dopóki ty nie będziesz gotowy.

\- Obiecał, że weźmie ze mną ślub. Naprawdę myślisz, że posłucha Barbs? – zadrwił Harry.

Niall mruknął coś pod nosem i dodał:

\- Zagroziła, że wypełni jego biuro spaloną psią kupą.

Harry zaśmiał się z zachwytem. To bardzo do niej podobne. Jeśli Niall i Barbara kiedykolwiek się rozstaną, Harry w trakcie rozwodu będzie po jej stronie.

\- On swoje biuro kocha bardziej niż nasz dom.

Niall chrząknął, zirytowany. Ten dźwięk rozgrzał serce Harry’ego.

\- To śmieć, Harry. Był już od jakiegoś czasu, więc po prostu skup się na sobie, w porządku? Możesz na nas liczyć.

Cholera, gdyby Harry nie był taki wyczerpany, poszedłby na drugi koniec miasta, by wyściskać Nialla.

\- Nie wiem, co bym bez ciebie zrobił, Ni.

\- A ja tak. Nadal pracowałbyś w piekarni i flirtował ze starszymi paniami, żeby dawały ci większe napiwki i pozwalały opiekować się swoimi wnukami za śmieszne pieniądze.

Właściwie, nieważne, Niall nie był wart spaceru.

\- Każdego dnia nienawidzę cię jeszcze bardziej.

\- Też cię kocham! A teraz powiedz mi, jak traktuje cię Tommo?

\- Tommo?

Nie widział Nialla, ale Harry był pewien, że jego przyjaciel przewrócił oczami.

\- Tak, Harry. Tommo, Louis. Podobno rozerwałeś swoje ubrania w jego drzwiach.

\- Ja… tak. Dlaczego mówisz na niego Tommo? Co to za nazwisko?

\- Zapytaj jego mamy, jeśli jesteś taki ciekawy.

Niall nie musiał taki być.

\- To ty zatrudniłeś go do pilnowania swojego baru, więc powinieneś znać jego nazwisko.

\- Wiem tylko, że przyjaźni się z kolesiem, który umawia się z jedną z przyjaciółek Barbs. Szczerze mówiąc obchodzi mnie jedynie to, czy potrafi robić drinki i czy nie jest dupkiem. Zachowuje się wobec ciebie jak dupek?

\- Nie – odpowiedział Harry szybko. – Jest wspaniały. Ciągle nazywa mnie dzieciakiem. Myślę, że mógłbym po prostu usiąść i go podziwiać. – Słowa swobodnie opuściły usta bruneta, świetnie. Nie było mowy, żeby Niall mu przez to nie dokuczył.

Niall odchrząknął, co było dziwnie. Nigdy nie przepuścił okazji, by dokuczyć brunetowi z powodu jego słowotoku.

\- Od dawna chciałem ci o nim powiedzieć, ale byłeś zbyt zajęty przygotowaniami do wesela i wiedziałem, że nigdy mnie nie posłuchasz.

Przygotowania do wesela.

\- Cholera, Niall. Wesele! Muszę wszystko odwołać. Muszę poprosić firmę zajmująca się cateringiem o oddanie moich pieniędzy. Muszę też zadzwonić do lokalu i zapytać czy dostanę zwrot pieniędzy, ale wydaje mi się, że to niemożliwe. Alex był niemiły wobec właściciela, ponieważ myślał, że ze mną flirtuje. I do kwiaciarni. Boże. Przyjaciel Robina miał zająć się kilkoma rzeczami, więc nie ma mowy, żeby moja rodzina się o niczym nie dowiedziała. – Harry wciągnął do płuc potężny haust powietrza. – O mój Boże, nienawidzę Axela.

\- Skończyłeś już?

\- Co to miało znaczyć? Wziąłem wolne w pracy, a teraz muszę wszystko odwołać! – Harry podniósł głos, był tego świadomy, ale to go nie powstrzymało.

\- Harry, już ci powiedziałem, zajmiemy się tym. – Niall wydał z siebie dźwięk dezaprobaty, ale nie podniósł głosu. Brunetowi było głupio z tego powodu, w końcu wiele Niallowi zawdzięczał. – Możesz ukryć się na tak długo, jak tylko potrzebujesz. Wiem, że jesteś w dobrych rękach. Ponadto, Dylan pomaga odwołać plany. To część umowy, jaką Barbs z nim zawarła.

Dylan, nowy chłopak Axela. Harry przynosił mu lunch, za każdym razem gdy odwiedzał Axela. A teraz Dylan, mężczyzna z którym uciekł Axel, zamierzał rozerwać na strzępy to, co miało być najdoskonalszym dniem w życiu Harry’ego.

\- Nie chcę tego – wydusił Harry. – Wszystkim zająłem się sam, ponieważ to kochałem. Nie chcę, żeby tykali się tej rzeczy.

Głos Nialla drżał, kiedy odpowiedział.

\- Cokolwiek zechcesz.

\- Dziękuję. Muszę już kończyć. Louis wspomniał coś o oglądaniu _Daredevila._ – Harry musiał znaleźć sposób na rozmowę bez krzyczenia o Axelu i naprawdę nie chciał kłócić się z Niallem, to byłaby katastrofa.

Przyjaźnił się z blondynem od ponad dziesięciu lat. Znał każdą jego sztuczkę i Harry był przekonany, że Niall znał go lepiej niż on sam.

\- W porządku, napisz do mnie później. Będę informował cię na bieżąco.

Harry chciał się rozłączyć, kiedy usłyszał słaby głos Barbary.

\- Na razie, palancie! Kocham cię! Pozdrów Louisa! – Serce bruneta pęczniało z miłości do tej dwójki.

Wstawał właśnie na chwiejne nogi, gdy jego telefon zabrzęczał. Była to wiadomość z ich grupowego czatu.

_proszę cię, nie pieprz się z louisem. wiem, że ciężko mu się oprzeć, ale nie myślisz teraz racjonalnie, kochanie_

**B, przestań katować h piosenkami z hsm**

Dobrze wiedzieć, że nadal chętnie mu dokuczali.

_Chcesz się ze mną bić, niall?_

Harry zachichotał. Niall i Barbara byli czasami wrzodem na tyłku, ale prawie codziennie ratowali mu życie. Jego przyjaciel miał rację, Harry nadal utrzymywałby się z napiwków od babć, gdyby nie oni.

Kocham was oboje. Dziękuję za wszystko xx 

_tak tak, tylko nie pieprz tommo !_

Ha! Gdyby w ogóle miał energię na zrujnowanie jedynej miłej rzeczy w jego życiu. Nigdy nie przespałby się z Louisem, nie kiedy Harry był w emocjonalnej rozsypce.

(Ale przespałbyś się z nim, Harry. Maleńki głos w jego głowie zadrwił z niego. I chciałbyś tego. Ten maleńki głos brzmiał jak Barbara.)

Ale wyglądało na to, że wszechświat miał własne teorie do udowodnienia, ponieważ kiedy tylko wrócił do salonu, powietrze z jego płuc zostało brutalnie wyssane. Harry robił wszystko, co w jego mocy by powstrzymać się od złapania za klatkę piersiową i (dramatycznego) przewrócenia się.

Nawet gdyby to zrobił, byłoby to zrozumiałe. Louis siedział z kolanami przyciśniętymi do piersi i cienkim, zielonym zeszytem między nimi. Jego twarz była skupiona i to ujęło bruneta na tyle, że miał ochotę gruchnąć. I to zrobił. Louis spojrzał w górę, szeroki uśmiech wkradł się na jego usta i… cholera. Jasna cholera, miał na sobie okulary. Louis nosił okulary i wyglądał zbyt cennie, by oddychać tym samym powietrzem, co Harry. Wszechświat chciał śmierci bruneta.

\- Moje nazwisko to Tomlinson – powiedział Louis.

Harry nagle oprzytomniał.

\- Co?

Louis poprawił spadające mu z nosa okulary, a Harry robił wszystko, co w jego mocy by się na niego nie gapić.

\- Dlatego ludzie mówią na mnie Tommo, ze względu na moje nazwisko.

Cholera.

\- Powiedz mi, że nie słyszałeś wszystkiego. – Harry zaczerwienił się od stóp po czubek głowy, i to był fakt naukowy.

Louis zawahał się, niepewny tego jak odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie wszystko, tylko początek. Ściany w tym mieszkaniu są cienkie jak papier. Potem czymś się zająłem. – Pomachał zeszytem.

Harry nie dodał nic więcej, ponieważ nie chciał się jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć.

\- Piszesz piosenkę?

\- Tak – powiedział Louis i poklepał materac, zapraszając bruneta by do niego dołączył.

Ku niedowierzaniu Harry’ego (i delikatnej przyjemności) Louis z bliska był jeszcze bardziej olśniewający. Był jednym z tych ludzi, którzy błyszczą. Bycie tak blisko niego przyprawiało o drżenie całe jego ciało.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to piosenka o chłopaku, który został rzucony i zrobił nalot na twoje mieszkanie. 

Louis zaśmiał się głośno. Jego śmiech brzmiał jak migotanie gwiazd. Harry był dumny z siebie, że on się do tego przyczynił.

\- Wygrałaby wiele nagród Grammy.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Tylko pamiętaj, żeby wspomnieć o mnie podczas twojej zwycięskiej przemowy. – No proszę, Harry żartował sobie ze swojego tragicznego życia. Ktoś powinien poklepać go po plecach lub dać mu kilka złotych naklejek.

Odkładając notes na bok, Louis sięgnął po zniszczonego laptopa i położył go sobie na kolanach.

\- Jesteś gotowy, dzieciaku? Będziesz musiał się przesunąć, jeśli chcesz zobaczyć zajebistość Matta Murdocka.

Harry zachichotał. Jego ciało zareagowało szybciej niż umysł. Więc zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robił, on i Louis dotykali się ramionami. Kiedy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy Marvela, na ich twarze wkradły się głupie uśmiechy.

\--

Byli w połowie trzeciego odcinka, a Harry nadal nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi w tym serialu.

Ponieważ najwidoczniej nie miał kontroli nad swoim umysłem ani emocjami, naprawdę. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, kiedy on i Axel po raz ostatni robili coś takiego, po prostu siedzieli i cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. Żadnych odwołanych spotkań by wcisnąć wspólny półgodzinny lunch lub ciągle wibrującego telefonu Axela, kiedy budził się wcześnie by pocałować narzeczonego na pożegnanie.

Nic w ich życiu nie było proste, nie w ten sposób. Spędzali razem czas, ponieważ musieli, a nie chcieli. I to sprawiało, że Harry był zły, na świat, na Axela, na ludzi, którzy byli obok i widzieli ten cały bałagan, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Ale przede wszystkim był zły na siebie, za to, że żył w tej swojej idealnej bańce i był zbyt ślepy na oczywiste znaki ostrzegawcze.

To dziwne, że przeżywał ten moment idealnego spokoju z kimś, kogo ledwo znał. To bardzo dziwne, że nie mógł przestać tego analizować. Po dwóch odcinkach był przekonany, że dla Louisa to również musiało być dziwne i czekał tylko na właściwy moment, żeby wykopać Harry’ego z mieszkania.

Ale wtedy Harry spojrzał na Louisa. I to wystarczyło. Wszystkie myśli wyleciały z jego głowy.

Louis był całkowicie zafascynowany serialem. Śledził ruchy na ekranie i wstrzymywał oddech za każdym razem, gdy główny bohater dostawał łomot. Ponadto Louis dotykał się. I to bardzo dużo. Jeśli nie pociągał palcami za dolną wargę, to ją lizał. W zaskoczeniu przykładał dłoń do piersi, jedna ręka zawsze kreśliła małe kółka na brzuchu i to było…przytłaczające. Harry próbował oderwać wzrok od jego rzęs, które rzucały cienie na kości policzkowe, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie miał w sobie tyle siły.

Ten natychmiastowy pociąg powinien go martwić, ale jak mógł, skoro był tak skupiony na nieziemskim wyglądzie Louisa.

Jednak Harry nie mógł mieć miłych rzeczy, więc zaczął myśleć o tym jak miękko wyglądają usta szatyna i jak dobrze byłoby je całować. Nagle jedyną rzeczą o jakiej mógł myśleć to skóra Louisa przyciśnięta do jego skóry, palce błądzące po jego skórze, piękne oczy Louisa skupione tylko na nim.

\- Wszystko w porządku, dzieciaku? – Głos Louisa przeciął jego myśli.

Serce zamarło Harry’emu w piersi. Brunet bał się, że wszystkie myśli miał wypisane na twarzy. Z pewnością było to oczywiste, Harry nigdy nie był dobry w ukrywaniu emocji.

\- Tak, tak. Wszystko w porządku. – Zdecydowanie nic nie było w porządku.

Bóg wie, co Louis widział, kiedy mu się przyglądał. Po kilku sekundach zanucił pod nosem i zatrzymał serial.

\- Wyglądasz na głodnego – zamyślił się Louis, a Harry poczuł jak drgają mu oczy. – Przyniosę te lody, które ci obiecałem.

Louis wybiegł, zostawiając go samego. Harry upadł twarzą na poduszki, co było szalenie złym pomysłem, ponieważ pachniały Louisem. Penis Harry’ego drgnął w pożyczonych spodniach. Cholera, cholera, cholera.

Nawet nie próbował się poprawić, ponieważ Louis był już z powrotem, mówiąc głośno o smaku tych cholernych lodów. Harry słyszał tylko szum krwi płynącej w żyłach, bicie serca odbijało się echem w jego klatce piersiowej. Jego penis zaczął napierać na materiał spodni.

Louis szturchnął go, więc musiał usiąść i przyjąć miskę wepchniętą w jego ręce. Harry chciał czuć się źle, chciał czuć się winny, ponieważ myślał, że kochał Alexa, ale teraz nie mógł znaleźć siły, żeby być zrozpaczonym. Louis sprawił, że Harry nie pamiętał, dlaczego w ogóle był taki smutny.

Harry podniósł wzrok znad czerwonych lodów, kiedy Louis się odezwał.

\- Najmłodsza z moich sióstr, Dottie, uwielbia ten smak. Karmiłem ją nimi, gdy była młodsza. Kiedy tęsknie za domem, biegnę do sklepu i kupuję pudełko tych lodów, żeby poczuć się trochę lepiej.

Harry wewnętrznie płacze. Czym on sobie zasłużył na tę karę? Był pewien, że wyjdzie z tego mieszkania z zepsutymi zębami, ponieważ Louis był po prostu zbyt słodki.

I kiedy myślał, że gorzej już być nie może, Louis posłał mu anielski uśmiech i poklepał go po udzie. Zostawił tam swoją dłoń i to była jedyna rzecz, na której Harry mógł się skupić. Louis ponownie włączył film i wiercił się tak długo aż ich boki znowu się dotykały. Harry wiedział, że lody topiły się w jego dłoniach i wiedział, że Louis wkrótce zauważy, że siedzi i gapi się na niego z lekkim wzwodem. Ale Harry miał wrażenie, że znajdował się pod jakimś zaklęciem i nie potrafił się tym przejmować. Louis nadal ściskał jego udo i kreślił różne kształty swoimi palcami. Do diabła, jego penis nawet nie opadał. Brunet był skupiony na podziwianiu nosa i ust drugiego mężczyzny.

Dawno nie czuł się tak naćpany obecnością drugiej osoby. Nawet Axela, gdzie zawsze musiał upewniać się, że go nie denerwował. To sprawiało, że pragnął więcej.

Louis mrugnął, a Harry żałował, że nie miał pamięci fotograficznej, ponieważ z wielką chęcią przywołałby ten moment w każdy deszczowy dzień. Szatyn spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku i otwartymi ustami. Wydawało się, że chciał coś powiedzieć, ale spomiędzy jego warg nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko uniósł brwi, chwytając twarz Harry’ego w dłonie i skinął głową. To był ledwo zauważalny ruch; i mógł on w ogóle nic nie oznaczać, ale brunet zauważył szansę i postanowił ją wykorzystać.

Ich usta ledwo się dotykały. Było to porażające do tego stopnia, że wydawało się zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe.

Zarejestrował, że Louis chwyta to, co Harry miał w ręce. Ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, nie obchodziło go to. On chciał tylko zderzyć się z Louisem, całować go aż gwiazdy i błysk w niebieskich oczach będą jedynymi rzeczami, które będzie w stanie pamiętać.

Louis w końcu oddawał tyle samo, ile Harry usiłował dać mu. Jego zrogowaciałe palce tańczyły na karku bruneta, były zimne i wilgotne. Przez ciało Harry’ego przeszedł dreszcz, gdy Louis zacisnął pięść na jego włosach i przyciągnął bliżej. Tempo ich pocałunku nadal było spokojne. Louis nie spieszył się, składał krótkie, delikatne całusy, które pozwalały brunetowi zasmakować słodyczy jego ust. To było boleśnie powolne, ale Harry to uwielbiał.

Louis odsunął się jako pierwszy. Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył jak szatyn usiłuje otworzyć swoje własne. Brunet zacisnął dłoń na nadgarstku Louisa, czuł poruszające się kości i szalejący puls. Drugą dłonią ścisnął rękę Louisa, ich palce idealnie splecione. Śmiech Louisa zalał jego zmysły i przywrócił z powrotem do prawdziwego świata. Nagle ogarnął go lęk.

Co oni do cholery robili?

Louis śmiał się z niego.

Co jeśli Louis tego nie chciał?

Co jeśli _Harry_ tego nie chciał?

Brunet spojrzał w oczy nadal nieruchomego mężczyzny i zobaczył w nich radość. I tak, Harry zdecydowanie tego chciał. Chciał tego bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

\- Naprawdę nie powinniśmy tego robić, dzieciaku – powiedział Louis między chichotaniem i składaniem delikatnych pocałunków na twarzy Harry’ego.

Napad Louisa musiał być zaraźliwy, ponieważ Harry również zaczął chichotać, jakby małe pęcherzyki szczęścia próbowały uciec mu z gardła.

\- To nie ma znaczenia, jeśli oboje tego chcemy, prawda?

Louis zetknął ich czoła razem, uśmiechając się szeroko. Harry czuł się uzależniony od jego melodyjnego śmiechu.

\- Racja – odpowiedział. – Ale jeszcze wczoraj planowałeś swój ślub. To musi być dla ciebie szalone – wyjaśnił cicho Louis, nie chcąc go zranić.

I co z tego. Harry przez znaczną część swojego życia próbował zadowolić innych, zmieścić się do małego pudełeczka, które dla niego robili. Ale to było coś, co chciał, czego potrzebował. Wybrał dla siebie. I tak, to było szalone, ale kogo to obchodzi? Na pewno nie Harry’ego, chyba że to nie było dobre dla Louisa. W innym przypadku miał zamiar wziąć wszystko, co szatyn był gotów mu dać.

Harry jęknął i potrząsnął głową. Nie wiedział jak to wytłumaczyć, żeby Louis zrozumiał.

\- Wczoraj byłem kimś innym. Dzisiaj chcę tego, chcę ciebie.

Louis zaciął się, dając brunetowi czas na zauważenie opuchniętych od całowania ust i lekko zarumienionych policzków. Jak to możliwe, że Harry spotkał kogoś tak pięknego?

\- Rozumiem cię, dzie…

Harry zachichotał, naćpany Louisem.

\- Po prostu mnie pocałuj.

Louisowi nie było trzeba dwa razy powtarzać. Wcisnął się w przestrzeń między ich ciałami z radosnym uśmiechem i pocałował go. Wszystko wydawało się absurdalnie niesamowite. Louis głaskał go po głowie, dłoń Harry’ego wędrowała po klatce piersiowej szatyna, jego szalone bicie serca wyczuwalne było pod ręką bruneta.

Zatracił się w tym szaleństwie, z każdą sekundą robiło mu się coraz cieplej. Pewnie miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że Louis świetnie całował. Wiedział kiedy dawać, a kiedy brać, trzymając Harry’ego na krawędzi czegoś, czego nigdy przedtem nie doświadczył.

Niech ta chwila trwa.

W jednej minucie wszystko było bardzo delikatne i słodkie, a w następnej gorące i zachłanne. Louis ssał dolną wargę Harry’ego i skubał ją zębami, gdy brunetowi zaczynało brakować tchu. Szatyn wykorzystał to do wsunięcia języka do jego ust, a Harry zaskomlał i przysunął się bliżej Louisa. Ich biodra zderzyły się, co spowodowało, że oboje syknęli. Louis również był na wpół twardy, poruszył biodrami szukając tarcia. Harry był bardzo zadowolony z tej serii wydarzeń. Szatyn stęknął i oderwał się od młodszego mężczyzny. Położył się na materacu, ciągnąc go za sobą. Harry usłyszał jak laptopa spada na podłogę, a kątem oka wyłapał, że okulary Louisa również. A to szkoda, naprawdę, ale w tej chwili nie widział świata poza Louisem i tym, jak koszulka Harry’ego na nim wisiała, odsłaniając obojczyki i kawałek pięknej klatki piersiowej. Brunetowi prawie pociekła ślinka na widok determinacji na twarzy Louisa.

\- Harry. – Głos Louis był zachrypnięty, ale władczy. Czekał aż Harry skupi się na nim. – Nie posuniemy się za daleko. Dam ci co tylko zechcesz, ale nie będziemy uprawiać seksu.

Brunet wydął wargi i tak, w porządku, całkowicie to rozumiał, ale…

Louis przekręcił się na bok i położył się na jednej połowie ciała Harry’ego. Ręce natychmiast znalazły się w jego włosach, żeby okręcić jego głowę. Po prostu unosił się nad Harrym i argument, który brunet miał na końcu języka, wyleciał przez okno.

\- Spędźmy miło czas, bez pośpiechu.

Pocałował Harry’ego w nadąsane usta, a potem odsunął się i przycisnął wargi do kącika jego ust.

Harry podążył za nim, usiadł i oparł się na przedramionach, podczas gdy Louis ssał jego szczękę i szyję. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, dając szatynowi więcej płótna i zadrżał, kiedy jego zarost ocierał się o małe malinki.

Louis przesunął ustami do miejsca, gdzie szyja spotyka się z ramieniem, wbijając zęby. Następnie lizał swoje dzieło, żeby uśmierzyć ból. Harry wydał z siebie żenująco wysoki jęk, co doprowadziło Louisa do śmiechu. Serce Harry’ego musiało nauczyć się, że nie powinno bić szybciej za każdym razem, gdy szatyn wykona jakiś ruch.

\- Lou – westchnął Harry, kiedy poczuł jak palce Louisa wślizgują się pod pożyczony sweter, łaskocząc delikatnie jego brzuch i przyprawiając go o gęsią skórkę. – Lou, no dalej. Proszę.

Louis ukrył uśmieszek w jednym ze śladów.

\- Jestem w trakcie robienia czegoś, dzieciaku.

I tak, to była prawda. Znęcał się nad skórą, do której miał dostęp. Drapał paznokciami biodra, ciągnąc je ze sobą, jakby przymocowane były do nich sznurki.

\- Proszę cię. Jest mi gorąco1. – Harry czuł, że zaczynało mu się robić duszno albo może to tylko pragnienie dotknięcia Louisa szarpało jego zmysłami.

\- Może nie mam ubranych okularów, ale mam oczy Harry – zakpił Louis z chichotem.

\- Boże, jesteś najgorszy – mruknął Harry, speszony.

\- Dziękuję, staram się – odpowiedział Louis z wielkim zadowoleniem.

Harry chciał go skarcić, powiedzieć mu bardzo wyraźnie, że te usta mógłby wykorzystać do czegoś innego, ale wyglądał tak cholernie oszałamiająco, że nie potrafił złościć się na niego dłużej niż trzy sekundy.

\- Ściągnij ze mnie te ubrania, sadysto.

\- Oj! Ktoś tu jest niecierpliwy, kochanie.

_Kochanie._

Harry szybko pokiwał głową. Nie było sensu kłamać, skoro pragnął, żeby Louis oznaczył swoimi idealnymi ustami każdy milimetr jego ciała.

Uśmiech Louisa mienił się w migającym świetle.

\- W porządku, zdejmijmy to z ciebie. – Złożył delikatny pocałunek na policzku Harry’ego, a potem ściągnął swoją koszulkę i bluzę Harry’ego.

Czas zatrzymał się i to było bardzo tandetne, naprawdę. Gdyby Harry obserwował to z innego ciała, prawdopodobnie przewróciłby oczami na to, jak oboje przestali oddychać i po prostu podziwiali swoje ciała.

Ciało Louisa było gibkie, złota skóra pokryta tatuażami, które składały się z wielu małych gryzmołów i kilku naprawdę pięknych zwierząt. Gdyby nie samolubny penis Harry’ego, brunet patrzyłby na ciało drugiego mężczyzny przez cały dzień. Bez żadnych przerw na skorzystanie z toalety.

Harry powrócił na ziemię, kiedy poczuł jak palce Louisa muskały jego tors. Wyglądał na bardzo zainteresowanego liśćmi laurowymi, które zdobiły kości biodrowe bruneta.

\- Podoba ci się to, co widzisz?

Louis uniósł brew.

\- Zdecydowanie. Mógłbym po prostu siedzieć i cię podziwiać.

Młodszemu mężczyźnie opadła szczęka.

\- Powiedziałeś, że tego nie słyszałeś! 

Louis usadowił się wygodniej u boku Harry’ego. W jego głosie pojawiła się nutka figlarności.

\- Zachowałem to na później, ponieważ chciałem wywołać u ciebie rumieniec. Jesteś piękny, kiedy masz zaróżowione policzki.

Harry nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko jęknąć.

\- Myślisz, że moglibyśmy… cholera. Jesteś znacznie piękniejszy.

\- Tak?

Zamykając oczy, Harry pochylił się i pocałował skórę Louisa. Szczerze mówiąc nie powinien rozpływać się na widok piegów na jego ramieniu.

\- Tak. I przystojny. I męski, i masz świetne ciało.

To wywołało śmiech u Louisa. Harry wątpił, żeby kiedykolwiek miał go dosyć.

\- Komplementami wiele zyskasz, dzieciaku.

\- A pomogą ściągnąć twoje spodnie?

\- Jesteś niesforny2 – powiedział mu Louis, wzdychając.

Harry odsunął się, ponieważ chciał, żeby Louis spojrzał mu w oczy. Uśmiechnął się żałośnie i zripostował:

\- Sugeruję, żebyś ściągnął moje spodnie i sam się przekonał. – Na dokładkę puścił mu oczko.

Louis miał ten dziwny wyraz twarzy, kiedy próbował powstrzymać uśmiech, ale nie mógł oprzeć się okropnym prowokacjom seksualnym bruneta, więc ostatecznie wygląda jak przeuroczy bałagan.

\- Zamkniesz się, jeśli ci obciągnę?

Harry szybko zamknął usta.

Louis zmarszczył nos, pokręcił głową i pocałował Harry’ego w skroń.

\- Będziesz przyczyną mojej śmierci, dzieciaku.

**___**

**1** w org. _I’m too hot_. Można przetłumaczyć jako „jest mi gorąco”, jak również „jestem gorący”.

2 w org. _Handful._ Znaczy to zarówno „niesforny”, jak również „garstka”. Garstka, czyli mało, mały. Harry kazał Louisowi sprawdzić czy faktycznie jest mały.


	3. Część 3

Harry doszedł zbyt szybko. Mógł winić za to fakt, że przez ostatnie dwa miesiące żył bez seksu, który nie obejmował jego własnej ręki i, sporadycznie, jego wibratora. Mógł winić tę rzecz, którą Louis zrobił swoim językiem na główce jego penisa tuż przed orgazmem. Mógł zrzucić winę na to, jak Louis drażnił go i jego sutki zanim nawet ściągnął jego spodnie. Ale szczerze mówiąc, doszedł tak szybko, ponieważ Louis dobrze wyglądał na kolanach, z ponętnym tyłkiem w powietrzu i z ustami wypchanymi penisem Harry’ego. Ta rzecz, jaką robił językiem też sporo pomogła.

Dochodząc do siebie po orgazmie, Harry spojrzał na Louisa. Szatyn patrzył na niego spod długich rzęs i dyszał, jego usta były czerwone i zużyte. Był dość zadowolony jak na kogoś, kto dopiero co połknął całą spermę bez odsunięcia się. Hmm… Może właśnie dlatego wyglądał na tak zadowolonego.

\- Jesteś okropny – wymamrotał Harry i zakrył oczy ramieniem. Cholera, czuł się tak, jakby przebiegł maraton.

\- Przecież nic nie robię – pisnął Louis z oburzeniem.

Harry mógł założyć się, że nadal wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie.

\- Zetrzyj ten uśmieszek w twarzy. Wniosę pozew o usiłowanie morderstwa, jeśli nie przestaniesz.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić, dzieciaku. Najpierw muszę zetrzeć z ciebie spermę.

Harry jęknął i przewrócił się na brzuch. Czuł mrowienie na samo wspomnienie jak oczy Louisa zaszły łzami, gdy brunet wytrysnął w głąb jego gardła. Jego przewrażliwionemu penisowi się to nie spodobało.

\- Przestań nazywać mnie dzieciakiem. Dopiero co miałeś mojego penisa w ustach.

Louis usiadł na dolnej części pleców Harry’ego i pociągnął go za loki, jego uda zakleszczyły żebra bruneta, kościste kolana  i palce wbijały się w ciało Harry’ego. Co z niego za zmora.

\- Co to byś wolał? „Kochanie” jest zbyt pospolite. „Złotko” jest używane przez nastolatków, którzy właśnie ze sobą zamieszkali, a „słoneczko” brzmi równie okropnie. „Najdroższy” używane jest przez stare małżeństwa, ale to nawet całkiem mi się podoba.

\- Więc może powinniśmy się pobrać? – skomentował Harry i wykręcił szyję, by spojrzeć przez ramię na Louisa. Jego brzuch pokryty był spermą. Harry zmusił go do pieprzenia jego pięści. Szatyn wyglądał wspaniale i nieziemsko z wygiętymi plecami i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Harry musiał przyznać, że byli dość obrzydliwym widokiem. – Nie wiem, jak mam przejść przez życie bez twoich wzbudzających podziw umiejętności w obciąganiu1.

Louis pokazał mu środkowy palec.

\- Zbyt często używasz słowa „penis”.

Harry prychnął.

\- A ty nadajesz mi głupie przezwiska.

Mrużąc oczy, Louis pstryknął w jednego z siniaków na szyi Harry’ego.

\- Chcesz wziąć ze mną ślub, ponieważ nikt nigdy tak dobrze ci nie obciągnął.

\- Prawda, powinienem był rozważyć to trzy miesiące temu.

Louis przytaknął, ale nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego rozciągnął swoje 168 centymetrowe ciało na Harrym, a potem go ugryzł.

\- Z każdą chwilą jestem coraz bardziej przekonany, że wyszedłeś prosto ze „Zmierzchu” – stwierdził pozornie poważnym tonem.

Louis wydał z siebie sztucznie urażone westchnienie.

\- Właśnie zafundowałem ci najlepsze obciąganie w twoim życiu, a ty tak mi się odpłacasz? Porównując mnie do słabo rozwiniętej postaci? Czuję się zdradzony, dyniowe latte.

\- Jak mnie nazwałeś? Dyniowe latte? – wybełkotał Harry.

Louis sztywno pokiwał głową i ugryzł Harry’ego w biceps.

\- Tak. Obraziłeś moje ego, więc nazwałem cię przedrożonym sezonowym napojem.

\- Cóż, to coś nowego2. Ostatnio mam sporo pierwszych razów – zanucił Harry, uśmiechając się do siebie.

Louis dźgnął bruneta w dołeczek i zacisnął usta.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego.

Harry przewrócił żartobliwie oczami. Dwóch mogło grać w tę grę, jeśli właśnie tego chciał Louis.

\- Powiedziałem, że powinniśmy wziąć ślub ze względu na twoją umiejętność posługiwania się językiem. Kto miałby to powiedzieć, jeśli nie ja, kolego.

\- Tak właściwie to jesteś trzecim facetem, który oświadczył mi się po tym, jak mu obciągnąłem. Dwóch z nich płakało, a jeden powiedział „alleluja”. – Louis posłał brunetowi ekscentryczny i zadowolony uśmiech.

Harry nie miał problemu, żeby w to uwierzyć, nie kiedy na własnej skórze przekonał się, że Louis najpierw podbudowuje cię wachlarzem swoich rzęs tylko po to, by za chwilę gwałtownie ściągnąć cię na dno delikatnymi dotykami i pochwałami wymruczanymi w malinki na udzie.

\- Wygląda na to, że jestem jednym z tych szczęściarzy.

\- Powiedziałbym, że największym. – Louis pocałował Harry’ego w czubek nosa, a następnie zszedł z niego i delikatnie go kopnął. – Oni nie dostąpili zaszczytu wzięcia ze mną ekscytującego i całkowicie erotycznego prysznica.

I właśnie tak Harry spędzał dzień po tym jak został rzucony, z głupiutkim chłopakiem, który przylega do jego pleców, rozśmiesza go i rozprasza orgazmami.

Do czasu gdy zaszło słonce, Harry zauważył, że Louis miał słabość do żartów z cyklu puk puk, a tak się składa, że to była jego specjalność. Louis nauczył się jak zrobić porządną jajecznicę, a następnie wlał do niej mleko. Harry podejrzewał, że zrobił to tylko dlatego, żeby zobaczyć jego reakcję. W zemście, brunet został skarcony za to, że ośmielił się wsypać zbyt dużo cukru do herbaty.

\- Przychodzisz do mojego domu, jesz moje jedzenia i dochodzisz w moich ustach, żeby w ten sposób okazać mi brak szacunku? Haroldzie, myślałem, że jesteś wyjątkowy. – Harry musiał usiąść na podłodze, żeby wytrzeć łzy.

Tak dobrze nie bawił się od bardzo dawno, zapomniał już, że brzuch może boleć od śmiechu. Nie wspominając o tym, że jego penis był wyczerpany po tym jak przycisnął Louisa do ściany i ocierał się o jego pośladki. Szatyn zaproponował, żeby chodzili po mieszkaniu nago, twierdząc że będzie to wyzwalające doświadczenie dla duszy bruneta. Jednak Harry’ego frustrował widok dumnie kroczącego Louisa oraz to, że nie mógł tak po prostu włożyć w niego swoich palców lub posadzić go na swoich kolanach i zmusić do zapracowania na to.

Nie rozmawiali o niczym konkretnym i to było wspaniałe.

Coś zmieniło się, kiedy siedzieli na parapecie Louisa i patrzyli na oświetlone miasto oraz hałaśliwe ulice.

\--

**_\- 1 dzień_ **

Louis palił, a Harry zwinął się pod jego ramieniem, szczęśliwy i zaspokojony. Szatyn wyglądał szczególnie pięknie z dymem unoszącym się w powietrzu i melancholijnym wyrazem twarzy. Ku zadowoleniu Harry’ego, wróciły okulary.

\- Więc, mój ukochany Harry, nie chcę cię denerwować, ale naprawdę muszę zapytać. Nie musisz odpowiadać, możesz mi kazać spadać na drzewo, jeśli chcesz, ale… - Louis milknie, bierze wdech, a następnie wypuszcza powietrze. Sama jego obecność zagłusza odgłosy życia pod nimi. – Jak to możliwe, że związałeś się z kimś takim jak Axel? Jesteś taki troskliwy i zabawny. Nie mogę pojąć tego, jak albo dlaczego ktoś miałby zerwać zaręczyny z tobą.

Harry schował twarz w szyi Louisa. Żaden z nich nie mógł wytrzymać dłużej niż czterdziestu pięciu minut bez dotykania. To miłe, pocieszające i bardzo przytulne. Brunet westchnął, zamknął oczy, żeby oczyścić swój umysł i znaleźć prawidłową odpowiedź.

\- Wydaje mi się, że to nie było dla niego łatwe. Nie próbuję go usprawiedliwiać, ale chyba po prostu przestaliśmy do siebie pasować. Myśleliśmy, że ślub był kolejnym krokiem, który musieliśmy podjąć.

\- Ale chciałeś go poślubić? – zapytał Louis ze szczerością, gasząc papierosa na ziemi. – Ponieważ brzmiało to jakbyś miał już wszystko zaplanowane.

Harry chciał przytaknąć, ponieważ to prawda, miał wszystko zaplanowane: ślub, dom, dzieci, zwierzęta i święta. To tego chciał, a pierwszym krokiem ku temu miało być poślubienie Axela.

\- Jestem okropną osobą. – Kiedy tylko słowa opuściły jego usta, Harry poczuł jak Louis poruszył się, gotowy do zaprotestowania, ale brunet mu nie pozwolił. Musiał to usłyszeć albo może Harry musiał to powiedzieć. – Żaden z nas tego nie chciał. On po prostu był odważniejszy ode mnie i położył temu kres.

\- Nie. Postanowił uciec z kimś innym. To nie jest odwaga, to tchórzostwo. – Louis wypowiedział każde słowo z wielkim skupieniem, chciał żeby Harry zrozumiał. – Nawet nie powinieneś się do niego porównywać.

Harry złożył pocałunek na jego knykciach.

\- W porządku, Lou. To z tego powodu tutaj jestem, prawda?

Szatyn uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Prawda – przyznał, ale Harry nadal czuł napięcie w jego ramionach.

Jedynym oczywistym i najbardziej wydajnym rozwiązaniem było wspięcie się na kolana Louisa i uniesienie jego policzków do góry tak, żeby utworzyć szeroki uśmiech. Szatyn próbował go pacnąć, wymachując rękoma jak mały kotek, ale Harry był człowiekiem z misją.

\- Oczywiście, że to prawda. Ja zawsze mam rację. Nie wspominając o tym, że teraz wiem, że seks nie powinien być tak cholernie nudny.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy! – jęknął Louis, ale wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, więc chyba nie mówił poważnie.

Jednak jedno było pewne; śmiech Louisa nadal wywierał na Harrym wrażenie do tego stopnia, że zatrzymał się i pozwolił, żeby ten dźwięk go otoczył. Louis musiał to zauważyć, ponieważ wykorzystał bardzo bezbronny stan bruneta i unieruchomił jego ręce za plecami.

Triumfalny uśmiech Louisa nie dał Harry’emu możliwości ponarzekania.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że przez resztę życia musiałbyś uprawiać przeciętny seks. Czy to nie smutne?

\- Bardzo – zgodził się Harry, pokazując oba dołeczki, by dowieść jak bardzo był smutny. – Jesteś moim wybawcą, Louis. – Otarł się o penisa szatyna, by pokazać swoją wdzięczność.

Louis zacisnął zęby i zmrużył oczy, ale nie puścił nadgarstków Harry’ego.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.

\- Wiesz co? Moja oferta jest nadal aktualna. Jestem załamany, że jeszcze na nią nie odpowiedziałeś. Nie podoba mi się to.

Louis wydał z siebie dźwięk oburzenia.

\- O którą ci chodzi? Poślubienie ciebie dla usług seksualnych? Przyznam szczerze, że wyglądasz na osobę, która włożyłaby trochę wysiłku w oświadczyny.

Harry udawał, że przez chwilę się nad tym zastanawia, tylko po to by wkurzyć Louisa. Potem pstryka palcami, jakby wpadł na świetny pomysł.  

\- Ułożę napis z niedopałków! Może być?

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, jeszcze nikt nigdy tak o mnie nie zabiegał. Nie mam innego wyjścia, muszę zgodzić się i odjechać z tobą w stronę zachodzącego słońca, podczas gdy całe królestwo będzie machać nam na pożegnanie – zaproponował Louis z poważną miną. Przezabawne.

\- A co z leśnymi istotami, które przyczyniły się do naszego spotkania i wielkiej miłości? – zapytał Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

\- Też mogą przyjść. Mowa drużby zostanie wygłoszona przez irytujące ptaki.

\- Lepsze to niż pijany Niall opowiadający żenujące historie o tym, jak się poznaliśmy.

Louis pocałował go w brodę, jego twarz była łagodna i ciepła. Uwolnił nadgarstek Harry’ego by objąć go w pasie i przysunąć bliżej.

\- Chyba nie mogę odmówić takiego ślubu, prawda?

\- Nie, nie możesz – westchnął Harry, spokój osiadał się w jego kościach, gdy ruch uliczny zaczął się wzmagać.

Louis poklepał go po tyłku, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę, i uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- Więc się pobierzmy.

Świat powinien zacząć kręcić się w drugą stronę, albo przynajmniej trochę zadrżeć, powodując trzęsienie ziemi, gdy Harry zrozumiał co właśnie powiedział Louis, ale tak się nie stało. Byli na trzecim piętrze budynku. Piętro niżej ktoś słuchał heavy metalu, słońce powoli wychodziło i malowało niebo różnymi odcieniami różu, Harry słyszał jak dzieci i ich rodzice szli chodnikiem.

Świat się nie zatrzymał, ale serce Harry’ego tak.

\- Żartujesz – wybełkotał. Był w szoku, że w ogóle potrafił wypowiedzieć coś, co miało jakiś sens. – Żartujesz, prawda?

Twarz Louisa zasmuciła się, ale tylko na ułamek sekundy. Wzruszył ramieniem, które kilka godzin temu Harry ściskał tak mocno, że szatyn krzyknął w rozkoszy.

\- Nie. Chciałeś wziąć ślub, tak? Więc zróbmy to.

Harry otworzył usta i zmusił swoje serce do ponownego bicia.

\- Ale… ty mnie nie znasz. Nie znamy się. W ogóle! To szaleństwo!

Louis potarł jego plecy i to podziałało. Dziwne było to, że wystarczył jego dotyk, żeby go uspokoić.

\- Wysłuchaj mnie, dobrze? Co z tego, że się nie znamy? To kompletnie nic nie znaczy. Ty i tamten facet byliście razem przez kilka lat i nic z tego nie wyszło. Może potrzebujesz czegoś zupełnie przeciwnego?

Harry musiał być naprawdę szalony, ponieważ ta mowa miała dla niego sens. Być może to brak snu, a może coś innego. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej na widok poważnego Louisa. Cholera. Harry przytakiwał głową, ponieważ zgadzał się z każdym słowem szatyna.

Rzucił się na Louisa i złapał jego twarz w obie dłonie, całując go cicho z najgłupszym uśmiechem. Szatyn parsknął, zaskoczony, ale odwzajemnił pocałunek.

Harry miał zamiar zrobić najgłupszą rzecz w swoim życiu i był z tego powodu bardzo podekscytowany i szczęśliwy.

\- Tak – wyszeptał i złączył ich czoła.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się komicznie. Harry musiał ustalić dzień, w którym będzie zatracać się w ich złotych plamkach.

\- Tak? Szybko cię przekonałem.

\- Zamknij się. Oświadczyłem się pierwszy. – Harry zakrył dłonią usta drugiego chłopaka, żeby powstrzymać go od kłócenia się. Szatyn polizał jego dłoń, ale to ani trochę nie przyprawiło Harry’ego o mdłości.  _Już się w nim trochę zakochałeś,_ zadźwięczał głos w jego głowie. I to w porządku. Po co zaprzeczać, skoro prawda była taka orzeźwiająca? – Pobierzmy się dzisiaj.

\- Dzisiaj?

\- Tak.

Oczy Louisa zabłyszczały psotnie, a krew Harry’ego zawrzała w żyłach, gdy szatyn splótł ich palce.

\- W porządku, pobierzmy się dzisiaj, kochanie. 

\--

Harry próbował przyrządzić śniadanie z niewielu rzeczy, które miał Louis, co nie było łatwym zadaniem. Widocznie zawsze jadał na mieście z przyjaciółmi albo był zbyt zajęty, żeby zjeść najważniejszy posiłek dnia. Brunet powiedział mu, że jego mąż nie będzie omijać śniadania, więc kiedy on przygotowuje owsiankę, Louis wyszukuje w Internecie jak uzyskać zezwolenie na zawarcie małżeństwa z małym, prywatnym uśmiechem. Harry przyłapał go na kilku ukradkowych spojrzeniach i za każdym razem oboje rumienili się jak licealiści.

\- Hej, Lou? – zawołał, wstawiając czajnik. – Skąd znasz Nialla i Barbs?

Louis zacisnął wargi i uniósł brwi. To sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się nerwowy, więc odwrócił się by zobaczyć, co szatyn odpowie. Mężczyzna westchnął, po czym zapytał:

\- Znasz Liama Payne’a?

Czy Harry znał Liama Payne’a? Oczywiście, że tak. On i jego siostra byli jego wielkimi fanami od czasu, kiedy wygrał X-Factora. Właściwie to nadal są winni ich mamie pieniądze za rachunki telefoniczne po wysłaniu na niego zbyt wielu głosów.

\- Kto go nie zna, Lou? On jest bardziej uroczą wersją Justina Timberlake’a.

Louis prychnął żartobliwie. Harry cieszył się, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie musiałby zadzwonić do Gemmy, żeby nakrzyczała na szatyna za niedocenianie falsetu Liama.

\- Pracuję dla niego. W pewnym sensie. Pomagam mu w pisaniu piosenek. Płacą mi za to, ale Liam jest również moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Czyż to nie chłopak pełen niespodzianek?

\- Więc mówisz mi, że wychodzę za najlepszego przyjaciela Liama Payne’a? – drażnił się Harry.

Louis pokazał mu język.

\- Wiedziałem, że to całe małżeństwo jest tylko po to, by zbliżyć się do Li. Zdarza się to przez cały czas.

To nie była do końca prawda, ale po ślubie Harry zamierzał poprosić o bilety na koncert (mama dobrze go wychowała).

\- Wierzę ci, Panie Gruba Rybo. Ale to nadal nie wyjaśnia, skąd znasz moich przyjaciół.

\- Sophia, dziewczyna Liama, i Barbara były sąsiadkami w dzieciństwie. Więc kiedy Bee powiedziała Soph, że potrzebowali pomocy w barze, Liam kazał podnieść mi swój żałosny tyłek i wziąć tę pracę, dopóki on nie będzie gotów by znów pisać. – Louis oparł brodę na kolanach i wyglądał cholernie uroczo. Harry zacznie mieć problemy z drogami oddechowymi, jeśli Louis nadal będzie to robić.

Harry zagwizdał, zaskoczony.

\- Więc twój pierwszy dzień okazał się być dniem, w którym zostałem rzucony. Świat naprawdę jest bardzo mały.

Louis zacmokał językiem.

\- Myślę, że to przeznaczenie, kochanie.

\- Przeznaczenie?

\- Wierzę w przeznaczenie, i to bardzo – oświadczył uroczyście i…

Nikt nie powinien być tak uroczy z włosami, które wyglądają jak ptasie gniazdo, i mówić rzeczy, które sprawiają, że brunetowi stawało serce.

\- A czy ten wierzący w przeznaczenie znalazł już sposób, żeby wziąć ślub?

Louis uderzył lekko dłońmi w stół, wstał i okręcił laptopa w stronę drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Właściwie to tak. – Ściągnął czajnik z gazu i odgonił Harry’ego. – Musimy wydrukować zezwolenie na zawarcie małżeństwa i pokazać się w sądzie pomiędzy dziewiątą a szesnastą.

Harry podszedł do laptopa i zerknął na niego. **_Pobierz formularz aplikacyjny_**. Czy to nie było bardzo łatwe i wygodne? Te trzy słowa i ten odnośnik mogą wywrócić życie Harry’ego do góry nogami.

\- Więc wydrukujemy je, wypełnimy i weźmiemy ślub? – Harry zaczął gryźć swój kciuk i próbował zachować spokój, skupiając się na Louisie, który poruszał się po maleńkiej kuchni jak bosy huragan. Przytaknął cicho i tańczył do kawałka, który grał w jego głowie. Harry nigdy nawet nie pomyślał o tym, że będzie potrzebować kogoś takiego jak Louis, aż do teraz.

Szatyn zalał herbatę wrzącą wodą i podał Harry’emu jeden z wyszczerbionych kubków.

\- Tylko jeśli jesteś tego pewien – dodał Louis, gdy zauważył, że Hary nieco się wierci. Zrobił krok do tyłu, by dać mu trochę miejsca.

Pierwszym odruchem bruneta było zatrzymanie go, sięgnięcie po niego, ale jakoś udało mu się przekonać swoje ciało do stania w miejscu. Do płuc wciągnął powietrze, które nie było przesiąknięte zapachem Louisa, ale musiał przyznać, że było ono do bani. Wziął łyka herbaty i odłożył kubek na bok. Przycisnął szatyna do lodówki, chowając nos w jego włosach.

\- Jestem pewien. A ty?

\- I to bardzo, mój kwiatuszku. – Poklepał bruneta po piersi, tuż nad sercem, w rytm nuconej melodii. – Zakradniemy się do biura właściciela, użyjemy jego drukarki, a potem uciekniemy zanim nas złapie.

\- Ale najpierw się ubierzmy.

\- Nie ma z tobą zabawy. – Louis wydął wargi, ale uciekł z ramion Harry’ego, by przynieść im ubrania.

\--

Ubrali się na czarno, ponieważ Louis był prawdziwym dzieckiem i tupał nogą dopóki Harry nie zgodził się udawać, że brali udział w tajnej misji. Chichotał maniakalnie przez całą drogę do holu i kopnął łydkę Harry’ego, żądając piosenki z „Mission Impossible”. Przez krótką chwilę Harry’ego martwiło to, ile był w stanie zrobić dla Louisa i jego uśmiechu, ale potem szatyn wydał radosny okrzyk, gdy miał papiery i wybiegli stamtąd z prędkością kuli wystrzelonej z pistoletu.

Dla uczczenia sukcesu, Harry wylizał Louisa. I było to najlepsze doświadczenie w jego życiu.

W ten właśnie sposób skończył z zarumienionym, nagim i giętkim Louisem na swoich kolanach. Siedząc na materacu, jedli zimną owsiankę z jednej miski i patrzyli na formularz.

\- Harry, dlaczego „czy jesteś spokrewniony z wnioskodawcą A” jest prawdziwym pytaniem? – narzekał Louis z naprawdę zmieszaną miną.

Brunet połaskotał jego brzuch, żeby się jej pozbyć.

\- Założę się, że ratusz pyta o to samo.

Louis potrząsnął głową i otworzył usta, żeby Harry mógł go nakarmić.

\- Musimy też poczekać dwadzieścia dni zanim nasze małżeństwo będzie legalne – rozmyślał, przeżuwając.

Dwadzieścia dni. Dwadzieścia dni mieszkania z Louisem. Cóż, to brzmi nieźle.

\- Dobrze, Lou.

\- Idealnie! – krzyknął Louis i zaczął wypełniać puste miejsca na papierze.

Harry kontynuował jedzenie w milczeniu, ale wzdrygnął się, kiedy Louis podniósł głowę by spojrzeć na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Nie wiem, czy masz drugie imię. I nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi swojego nazwiska.

Usta Harry’ego utworzyły idealną literkę „o”. Louis miał rację, Harry również nie wiedział, czy szatyn miał drugie imię.

\- Chyba masz rację.

Louis nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał na niego z miną typu „no co ty nie powiesz, Sherlocku”.  Rzucił wszystko na podłogę i wystawił swoją dłoń w kierunku Harry’ego.

\- Nazywam się Louis William Tomlinson. Przyjemność pana poznać, panie Harry Snickerdoodle.

\- Byłeś blisko – przyznał Harry, gdy uścisnął jego dłoń. – Ale proszę nazywaj mnie Harry Edward Styles.

Louis patrzył na niego i puścił jego rękę.

\- Haroldzie, nie mogę umieścić twojego gwiazdorskiego nazwiska na świadectwie małżeństwa.

\- Ale to moje prawdziwe nazwisko! – zaprotestował Harry, śmiejąc się.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że przyjmę twoje nazwisko, to jesteś w błędzie. Louis Styles brzmi zbyt pornograficznie – burknął szatyn i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Myślałeś nad przyjęciem mojego nazwiska? – zapytał Harry z zaskoczeniem. On i Axel rozmawiali o tym tylko raz. Jego były narzeczony stwierdził, że było z tym wiele kłopotów. A to i tak Harry był tym, który chciał przyjąć jego nazwisko. Natomiast Louis nawet nie znał jego, ale i tak chciał je przyjąć.

Ramiona Louisa opadły.

\- Pomyślałem, że może by ci się to spodobało i że powinniśmy pójść na całość, ale trochę gównianie to brzmi, prawda?

Wyglądał na przygnębionego. Harry musiał go jak najszybciej przytulić, to było nie do przyjęcia.

\- Możemy zmienić moje, jeśli chcesz – zaoferował Harry i przyciągnął Louisa bliżej, czuł jak jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się opadała.

\- Harry Tomlinson – powiedział Louis z akcentem rodem z wyższych sfer. – Louis i Harry Tomlinson.

Z jakiegoś powodu Harry widzi ich imiona napisane elegancką czcionką na białym papierze, zapraszając wszystkich najbliższych na… Tak, nie będzie o tym myśleć.

\- Brzmi świetnie – skomentował Harry, uprzednio odchrząkując.

\- A może zapiszemy je z łącznikiem? Tomlinson-Styles lub Styles-Tomlinson? – Louis sięgnął po długopis i kartki, gotowy do napisania odpowiedzi drugiego chłopaka.

\- Tomlinson-Styles. Pieprzyć kolejność alfabetyczną – odpowiedział Harry z pewnością.

Louis uśmiechnął się jak chodzący promień słońca.

\- Hola! Kochanie, nie szalej tak. – Ale i tak zapisał ich nowe nazwiska na obu certyfikatach.

\- Jak ma na imię twoja mama?

\- Joannah Deakin – odpowiedział cicho Louis. – Twoja?

\- Anne Twist. Kiedyś nazywała się Cox, ale kilka lat temu poślubiła mojego ojczyma.

Louis zachichotał.

\- Harry Cox i Louis Styles. W innym życiu moglibyśmy być power couple.

\- Hej! 

Louis bez patrzenia trzepnął go lekko w nos i zapisał imiona ich mam, a następnie dwukrotnie sprawdził czy nie popełnił jakiegoś błędu. To niewiarygodne, że wkładał tyle wysiłku w coś tak głupiego jak to.

\- Więc twój tata nazywa się…

\- Desmond Styles – powiedział mu Harry. – A twój tata jak ma na imię?

\- Mark, ale on i moja mama rozwiedli się, gdy miałem osiemnaście lat, więc teraz za dużo ze sobą nie rozmawiamy. Mąż mojej mamy ma na imię Dan. Kilka lat temu urodziły im się bliźniaki.

Harry podskoczył radośnie. Bliźniaki. Louis miał bliźniaki, które miały tylko kilka lat. Kochał dzieci. Pracował z nimi w okolicznej świetlicy. To praca dorywcza, dopóki nie zaoszczędzi tyle, by otrzymać odpowiedni stopień naukowy, ale i tak to kochał.

Teraz miał możliwość przytulania dzieci, które miały to samo DNA co Louis.

\- Masz malutkie rodzeństwo! Dlaczego mi wcześniej o tym nie powiedziałeś? Naprawdę? To musi być niesamowite. Ja mam tylko starszą siostrę. Ty i Gemma na bank się polubicie.

(Harry nie myślał o ogromnym wysiłku, który włożył w przekonanie Gemmy, że Axel nie był dupkiem za jakiego go miała. Byli dla siebie uprzejmi, ale nie dogadywali się tak, jak Harry oczekiwał.)

\- Nie będzie na mnie zła? Za zmuszenie cię do potajemnego ślubu w piątkowy poranek? – zapytał, nie patrząc Harry’emu w oczy.

A to niespodzianka, Louis był zdenerwowany. Harry chciał uspokoić szatyna, ale cholera, był zbyt oszołomiony tym jak bardzo Louis martwił się co zrobi jego siostra.

Kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział, Louis odwrócił głowę by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Zabije mnie, prawda? – Był zaniepokojony, Harry go uwielbiał.

\- Nie, Lou. Prawdopodobnie będzie na mnie nieco zła, ale przejdzie jej, gdy uświadomi sobie, że nie jesteś Axelem – wyjaśnił łagodnie Harry.

Oczy Louisa stwardniały na ułamek sekundy.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jestem tym dupkiem3.

Harry uśmiechnął się i pochylił, zbliżając usta do ucha drugiego chłopaka.

\- To prawda. Twoja jest znacznie ładniejsza – wyszeptał, ale nie brzmiało to tak dobrze jak myślał.

Louis jęknął i odepchnął Harry’ego.

\- Musimy przerwać tę rozmowę. Nie potrafisz świntuszyć.

\- Starałem się – dąsał się Harry.

Klepiąc go po policzku, Louis pokiwał głową i zagruchał.

\- I za to ci obciągnę. Ale najpierw musimy skończyć to przed południem, jeśli chcemy nazywać się Tomlinson-Styles do końca dnia.

Ale nie było żadnego obciągania, ponieważ gdy tylko wszystkie papiery zostały poprawnie wypełnione, Louis zbeształ go, ponieważ podobno nie powinni widzieć się przed ślubem.

\- To tradycja, Hazza! – krzyknął, zanim z trzaskiem zamknął drzwi od swojej sypialni. Harry nie kłócił się, był zbyt oszołomiony po usłyszeniu stosownego przezwiska.

Szykował się w łazience po tym, jak Louis rzucił w niego dżinsami i czarnymi butami. Dostał też niebieską koszulę, która była trochę za ciasna. Harry zostawi ją pół-rozpiętą, żeby Louis cierpiał.

Najśmieszniejsze było to, że nie był ani trochę przestraszony lub zdezorientowany tym, co miało wydarzyć się za kilka godzin. Rozpierała go energia, był gotów wyskoczyć ze skóry. Gdy układał swoje włosy, myślał o słowach Louisa, o tym, że wierzył w przeznaczenie. Harry zawsze był romantykiem, i kiedy wyszedł z łazienki i błagał Louisa by zrobił to samo, był przekonany, że tak miało być przez cały czas.

\- Lou, pobierzemy się dzisiaj czy nie?

Harry nie powinien był się odzywać.

Louis otworzył drzwi, a Harry miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Szatyn miał na sobie najbardziej opięte dżinsy jakie ten świat kiedykolwiek widział w połączeniu z szaro-białym swetrem. Jego włosy były pomysłowo rozczochrane, a on cały promieniał. Poświata zarysowywała jego sylwetkę, jak aureola, jakby Louis był czymś niebiańskim. Był wspaniały i dobrze o tym wiedział.

\- Podoba ci się to co widzisz? – droczył się, wchodząc w przestrzeń Harry’ego.

Brunet pokiwał tylko głową.

\- Wyglądasz niesamowicie, kochanie – powiedział szczerze.

Louis też pokiwał głową i zacisnął mocno usta, by ukryć swój uśmiech.

\- Ty również wyglądasz niczego sobie, panie Styles. – Łącząc razem ich ręce, Louis uniósł brwi i poprowadził ich do drzwi. – Idziemy?

__

1 w org. „cock-sucking”, gdzie „cock” to penis.

2 w org. “that’s a first”, gdzie “first” oznacza pierwszy.

3 w org. „dickhead” – „dick” – penis, „head” głowa.


	4. Część 4

**_0 dni_ **

\- Naprawdę to robimy? – zapytał Harry, przegryzając mocno dolną wargę.

Louis wzruszył ramionami i posłał mu uśmiech, który prezentował jego kły i sprawiał, że wyglądał jak maleńki wampir, któremu Harry nie mógł się oprzeć.

\- Oczywiście, cukiereczku. Prawdopodobnie mógłbym poślubiać cię codziennie – skomentował, jakby nie było to nic wielkiego, jakby nie miał bijącego serca Harry’ego w swoich rękach.

Brunet czuł się tak, jakby słońce oświetlało cały budynek, więc uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując dołeczki w policzkach.

\- A ja wychodziłbym za ciebie dwa razy dziennie.

Louis przewrócił oczami, ale Harry był dość dobry w czytaniu go jak otwartą książkę i wyraźnie widział czułość ukrytą w kąciku jego ust.

\- Lepiej nie. Jesteśmy homoseksualnymi mężczyznami z klasy robotniczej bez prawdziwej pracy. Nie stać mnie na zakup tego ogromnego pierścionka od Saint Laurent, który ustawiłeś jako tapetę na moim telefonie.

\- Wiem, ale wyobraź to sobie. Czy moje niezwykle zręczne palce nie wyglądałyby wspaniale, gdybyś założył mi ten konkretny pierścionek?

\- Gdybyś był wysoko opłacaną gwiazdą muzyki pop, która pisze piosenki o miłości do penisów, ale tonuje je przez śpiewanie „kochanie” w refrenie, to tak, ten pierścionek wyglądałby pięknie na twoim palcu, gdy rozciągałbyś mnie w publicznej toalecie.

\- Nie zaczynaj czegoś, czego nie zamierzasz skończyć, Tomlinson.

Louis zatrzepotał rzęsami.

\- Och, zamierzam skończyć, kotku. Zamierzam skończyć wielokrotnie, jeśli moje plany co do twojej słodkiej buźki wypalą.

I… Harry padnie trupem w każdej chwili.

Na szczęście właśnie wtedy urzędniczka stanu cywilnego wywołała ich nazwiska.

Louis odwrócił się do niego i podał mu dłoń. W jego oczach błyszczały gwiazdy i Harry oddałby wszystko, by je tam zatrzymać.

\- Gotowy?

Harry chwycił jego rękę i pocałował go niewinnie, sprawiając, że pod Louisem ugięły się kolana.

\- Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Ich urzędniczka miał na imię Ximena. Była to drobna kobieta z czarnymi, kręconymi włosami i ciepłym uśmiechem. Harry od razu ją polubił. Powiedziała im, gdzie mają stanąć, jaka była szczęśliwa, że mogła udzielić im ślubu i poprosiła o kilka minut by mogła zebrać potrzebnych świadków. W tym czasie Louis i Harry robili głupie miny.

Wróciła z dwoma starszymi paniami, które ścisnęły ich policzki i pogratulowały im młodzieńczej miłości.

Panna Ximena stanęła przed nimi z wielkim, skórzanym skoroszytem i zapytała czy ktoś jeszcze do nich dołączy.

Louis uśmiechał się jak szaleniec.

\- Nie, tylko my przeciwko światu – odpowiedział. Harry zapomniał jak oddychać.

\- Dobrze. – Otworzyła skoroszyt i odchrząknęła. – Dzień dobry, panie i panowie. Witamy na ceremonii ślubu cywilnego Harry’ego Edwarda Stylesa i Louisa Williama Tomlinsona.

Louis chwycił go za rękę, a Harry próbował kontrolować swój uśmiech.

\- Miejsce, w którym się teraz znajdujemy usankcjonowane jest prawem do celebrowania małżeństwa. Ta ceremonia zjednoczy Harry’ego Edwarda Stylesa i Louisa Williama Tomlinsona w małżeństwie. Zebraliśmy się tutaj, by uczcić ich związek i uhonorować oddanie. Dzisiaj przysięgną swoją miłość do siebie. Świętujemy z nimi i dla nich. Jeśli jakaś z obecnych tu osób zna przeszkodę prawną do zawarcia tego małżeństwa, powinna zgłosić ją teraz.

Oprócz nich w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo, ale młodzi mężczyźni spojrzeli przez swoje ramiona, by puścić oczko do starszych pań. Kobiety zaśmiały się.

Panna Ximena skinęła głową z zadowoleniem i kontynuowała.

\- Małżeństwo łączy dwoje ludzi w kręgu miłości. Dwoje ludzi znajdują i wydobywają z siebie to, co najlepsze. Jest to zarówno fizyczne, jak i emocjonalne połączenie, które obiecane jest na całe życie. Szczęście jest pełniejsze, wspomnienia świeższe, a oddanie głębsze.

Harry płakał. Miał w oczach łzy i nie mógł już dłużej patrzeć na urzędniczkę. To było… przytłaczające. A to przytłoczenie nie zakrywało nawet potrzeby posiadania tego wszystkiego z Louisem.

\- Małżeństwo rozumie i wybacza błędy, których życie nie jest w stanie uniknąć. Kiedy dwie osoby ślubują swoją miłość i dbają o siebie w małżeństwie, tworzą więź, która zbliża ich bardziej niż jakiekolwiek wypowiedziane lub napisane słowa. Małżeństwo jest obietnicą zapisaną w sercach dwójki kochających się osób.

Oddech Louisa przyspieszył i Harry wyraźnie to słyszał. Spojrzał na niego i zobaczył, że on również miał łzy w oczach.

\- Celem małżeństwa jest to, że zawsze będziecie się kochać, troszczyć i wspierać przez radości i smutki życia. Dzisiaj wymienicie się przysięgami, które połączą was jako małżonków.

Małżonkowie. Harry niedługo zostanie małżonkiem Louisa. A Louis zostanie jego.

\- Te przysięgi są obietnicą przywiązania na całe życie. Zanim zostaniecie połączeniu węzłem małżeńskim, moim obowiązkiem jest przypomnieć wam o uroczystym i wiążącym charakterze tych przysiąg. Małżeństwo w tym kraju jest związkiem dwóch osób, które dobrowolnie weszły w życie. Za chwilę każdy z was oświadczy, że nie zna żadnego prawnego powodu, dla którego nie moglibyście zawrzeć małżeństwa. – Kobieta zamknęła skoroszyt i spojrzała na nich wyczekująco. – Zaczniemy od pana, panie Styles. Proszę przeczytać to na głos. – Wręczyła mu kawałek papieru.

Oczy bruneta rozszerzyły się i przełknął głośno, czując jak kciuk Louis pocierał jego nadgarstek.

\- Uroczyście oświadczam, że nie znam żadnych przeszkód prawnych, przez które ja, Harry Edward Styles, nie mógłbym zawrzeć związku małżeńskiego z Louisem Williamem Tomlinsonem – wydukał Harry.

Panna Ximena posłała mu mały, zachęcający uśmiech, zanim wzięła od niego kartkę i podała ją Louisowi.

\- Teraz pan, panie Tomlinson.

Louis wypuścił powietrze i ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego z całej siły.

\- Uroczyście oświadczam, że nie znam żadnych przeszkód prawnych, przez które ja, Louis William Tomlinson, nie mógłbym zawrzeć związku małżeńskiego z Harrym Edwardem Stylesem.

\- Nie było tak źle, prawda? – wyszeptała teatralnie. Rozbawiło ich to, a całe napięcie z nich uleciało. Harry myślał nad wróceniem tutaj w przyszył tygodniu i podarowaniu jej kosza owoców. Była przemiła. – Harry i Louis, zapytam was teraz. – Odwróciła się najpierw do Harry’ego. – Czy ty, Harry Edwardzie Styles, bierzesz Louisa Williama Tomlinsona za męża i ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz że nie opuścisz go aż do śmierci?

Harry odwrócił głowę i zobaczył że Louis patrzył na niego z podnieceniem, a słowo opuściło jego usta zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że je powiedział.

\- Tak. – Harry nie spuszczał wzroku ze zmarszczek szatyna.

\- A czy ty, Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, bierzesz Harry’ego Edwarda Stylesa za męża i ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz że nie opuścisz go aż do śmierci?

Louis szybko pokiwał głową, jego uśmiech rósł w tym samym tempie, co uczucia Harry’ego.

\- Tak.

\- Teraz przejdziemy do formalnych przysiąg. Stańcie naprzeciw siebie – poinstruowała kobieta i dała im kolejną kartkę.

Harry przeczytał ją pierwszy, chociaż trochę niechętnie. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od szczęścia, którym emanował Louis.

\- Wszystkich tu obecnych wzywam, aby byli świadkami, że ja Harry Edward Styles biorę ciebie, Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, za męża, że będę kochać cię i szanować, od teraz aż do końca naszych dni.

\- Wszystkich tu obecnych wzywam, aby byli świadkami, że ja, Louis William Tomlinson, biorę ciebie, Harry Edwardzie Stylesie, za męża, że będę kochać cię i szanować, od teraz aż do końca naszych dni – przeczytał Louis nienagannie, co sprawiło, że Harry chciał całować go do nieprzytomności.

\- Wymiana obrączek jest tradycyjnym sposobem na przypieczętowanie waszego kontraktu. Jest to nieprzerywalny krąg, symbolizujący niekończącą się oraz wieczną miłość i jest to widoczny znak waszej obietnicy.

Obrączki? Ale oni… cholera, oni ich nie mieli.

\- Hmm, nie mamy obrączek – oznajmił Harry niezręcznie. Cholera, jak mógł zapomnieć o obrączkach… 

\- W zasadzie to – powiedział Louis, zanim urzędniczka mogła kontynuował. Puścił rękę Harry’ego, by wyciągnąć coś z kieszeni. – Mamy obrączki.

To prawda. To były obrączki. Louis załatwił im obrączki ślubne.

\- Ale my… skąd je masz? – Harry chwycił rękę Louisa i tak, były one prawdziwe. I bardzo piękne, wykonane z białego złota z czymś, co wyglądało jak węzeł żeglarski na środku, otoczone dwoma prostszymi linami. Harry nie byłby w stanie wybrać bardziej idealnych obrączek. A spędził wiele godzin na szukaniu ich w Internecie.

Przynajmniej Louis wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

\- Kiedy powiedziałem, że idę do toalety? Tak naprawdę poszedłem je kupić. Tuż za rogiem znajduje się sklep jubilerski. Właścicielka powiedziała mi, żeby były zrobione dla pary, która musiała rozstać się kilka dni po spotkaniu, ale chcieli wziąć ślub, chcieli być razem. W każdym razie, może robiła mnie w konia, ale naprawdę mi się spodobały. Mamy obrączki.

Harry spojrzał na urzędniczkę i posłał jej błagalne spojrzenie.

\- Mogę go już pocałować? Proszę? Pozwól mi.

Kobieta zaśmiała się głośno, oczarowana.

\- Prawie skończyliśmy. Kontynuujmy.

\- Dobrze, załatwmy to szybko. Chcę go pocałować.

\- W porządku, Harry. Proszę przeczytaj ostatnią przysięgę.

Harry przygotował się. On po prostu chciał, żeby to w końcu się skończyło, i zabrać Louisa, świeżo upieczonego męża, do domu. I trzymać go tam tak długo jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Przyjmij tę obrączkę jako znak mojej miłości. Oddaję ci całego siebie, dzielę się wszystkim tym, co mam. Obiecuję kochać cię, być wiernym i lojalnym, być z tobą na dobre i na złe. Niech ta obrączka przypomina ci słowa, które dzisiaj wypowiedzieliśmy. – Bierze mniejszą obrączkę z ręki Louisa i zakłada ją na jego palec. Pasowała idealnie, jakby tam było jej miejsce.

Louis kołysał się na palcach i wyrwał kartkę z ręki Harry’ego.

\- Przyjmij tę obrączkę jako znak mojej miłości. Oddaję ci całego siebie, dzielę się wszystkim tym, co mam. Obiecuję kochać cię, być wiernym i lojalnym, być z tobą na dobre i na złe. Niech ta obrączka przypomina ci słowa, które dzisiaj wypowiedzieliśmy. – Louis uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i założył obrączkę na palec Harry’ego. – Znacznie lepszy niż ten od Saint Laurent – wyszeptał, a brunet zachichotał.

Urzędniczka ze stanowczością otworzyła skoroszyt.

\- Dzisiaj nastał nowy początek. Macie przed sobą wiele szczęśliwych lat i niech wszystkie wasze nadzieje i marzenia zostaną w tym czasie spełnione. Przede wszystkim nie przestawajcie wierzyć w siebie i niech ciepło waszej miłości wzbogaci nie tylko wasze życia, ale też życia wszystkich waszych najbliższych. – Wreszcie powiedziała słowa, na które czekali. – Z wielką przyjemnością ogłaszam was mężem i mężem. Gratulacje, możecie się teraz pocałować.

Starsze panie z tyłu wiwatowały i klaskały, gdy Harry wziął Louisa w swoje ramiona i zmiażdżył ich usta. W ich pocałunku nie było ani krzty romantyzmu, ponieważ oboje uśmiechali się jak idioci, mieli otwarte oczy a ich nosy uderzały się o siebie i to naprawdę bolało, ale pieprzyć to, to był ich pierwszy pocałunek jako małżonkowie. Harry przypuszczał, że to musiało zacząć się od czegoś chaotycznego, jak oni.

Gdzieś z boku błysnęło, prawdopodobnie jedna z pań zrobiła zdjęcie. Louis musiał odepchnąć bruneta, żeby mogli podpisać papiery i upewnić się, że wszystko było w porządku. Harry nie dbał o tę część, więc postanowił popodziwiać swoją obrączkę.

Louis w końcu do niego wrócił i przylgnął do jego boku, całując starsze panie na pożegnanie. Najbardziej uwielbiały Louisa, ale Harry nie mógł ich winić, skoro szatyn potrafił zmienić całe jego życie w jedną noc. Wyszli z urzędu ręka w rękę, Louis zmrużył oczy przed światłem słonecznym. Harry chciał przerzucić sobie szatyna przez ramię i uciec z nim do domu, jeśli oznaczałoby to, że będzie miał go tylko dla siebie.

\- Co teraz, laleczko?

\- Czas na naszą noc poślubną.

\--

Kiedy tylko znaleźli się w mieszkaniu Louisa, ubrania zaczęły spadać na podłogę. Cholera, pewnie nie udałoby im się dotrzeć do sypialni. Harry przycisnął Louisa do drzwi i podniósł go, trzymając za uda. Miał teraz świetny widok na obojczyki szatyna.

Najwidoczniej spędzenie tyle czasu w towarzystwie Louisa sprawiło, że w Harrym rozwinęła się zaborczość w stosunku do drugiego chłopaka, więc robił mu malinki wszędzie tam, gdzie mogły dotrzeć jego usta. Odpowiadało to im obu, ponieważ Louis wydawał z siebie najpiękniejsze dźwięki, kiedy Harry przyssał się do jego szyi i sprawił, że stał się twardy w ekspresowym tempie. Harry uwielbiał sposób w jaki szatyn szarpał za jego włosy.

Właśnie ciągnąc go za włosy, Louis zbliżył ucho Harry’ego do swoich ust. Brunet jęknął gardłowo z przyjemności.

\- Pieprz mnie, dobrze? – wyszeptał Louis, wiercąc biodrami.

\- Co?

Louis całował jego szczękę.

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie pieprzył, kochanie – powiedział cicho w brodę Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się przebiegle, gdy brunet przesunął dłonie z jego ud na tyłek.

Harry, dzięki jakiejś boskiej mocy, był w stanie mówić i nie ruszać się, chociaż Louis praktycznie ujeżdżał jego bok.

\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz się spieszyć.

Louis zatrzymał się i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- Właśnie się pobraliśmy. Nie wiedziałem, że można jeszcze bardziej się nie spieszyć.

\- Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę – zaśmiał się Harry, ale zaniósł Louisa do sypialni i rzucił go bezceremonialnie na łóżko.

\- Jestem bardzo zgorszony twoim komentarzem, ale nie mogę doczekać się wyrazu twojej twarzy po tym jak dojdziesz w moim tyłku – zagroził Louis, wiercąc się i próbując zdjąć swoje spodnie.

Harry wstał i zrobił to samo, a następnie rzucił się na Louisa by pocałować go delikatnie, gdy oboje byli kompletnie nadzy. Ręce bruneta błyskawicznie wróciły na tyłek drugiego chłopaka. Bardzo za nim tęsknił. Louis skubnął zębami dolną wargę Harry’ego i wsunął dłoń między nich by potrzeć ich penisy. Z członków wyciekał już preejakulat, więc Louis wykorzystał szansę na zrobienie bałaganu, rozprowadzając go by złagodzić pocieranie.

Louis szybko się uczył – wiedział już, co sprawiało, że Harry głośniej syczał – i postanowił to wykorzystać. Ruchy jego ręki były powolne, ale przejechał kciukiem po główce Harry’ego. Brunet zaskomlał o więcej. Obrączka na palcu Louisa doprowadzała go do jeszcze większego szaleństwa.

\- Podoba ci się to, kochanie? – zapytał słodko Louis, patrząc na bruneta dużymi, niewinnymi oczami, które w ogóle do niego nie pasowały.

Opuścił głowę na ramię Louisa i jęknął, wodząc palcami po jego dziurce. Nadal był trochę rozciągnięty po tym jak Harry wylizał go dzisiejszego poranka. Młodszy chłopak był pewien, że mógł zmieścić tam przynajmniej jeden palec, tylko po to by poczuć jak Louis zaciska się wokół niego.

\- Podobałoby mi się jeszcze bardziej, gdybym był już w tobie.

\- Wiem o tym, ale co zamierzasz zrobić najpierw? Rozciągnąć mnie, tak jak obiecałeś wcześniej, brudząc swoją obrączkę, zanim mnie wypełnisz? Tego właśnie chcesz?

Boże, czy nie byłby to niesamowity widok? Wijący się na pościeli Louis, onieśmielony chłodem obrączki, tak piękny i wyczerpany, zanim Harry porządnie go wypieprzy.

\- Lou, proszę.

Louis zachichotał i złożył pocałunek we włosach bruneta.

\- Weź lubrykant zanim przyprawisz siebie o atak serca. – Puścił Harry’ego i z chytrym uśmiechem wskazał na szafkę.

Harry naprawdę musiał zastanowić się dwa razy, zanim zabrał ręce z tyłka Louisa. Z lubrykantem w dłoni i szatynem rozłożonym pod nim, wziął się do pracy.

\- Dalej, kochanie. Odwróć się.

Unosząc brwi, Louis oblizał usta.

\- Chciałem usiąść na twojego penisa i cię ujeżdżać – powiedział nieśmiało i zaczął się dotykać. – Chciałem ssać twoje sutki, gdy ty będziesz mnie pieprzyć.

\- Nie wierzę, że umrę zanim dojdę. – Położył się obok Louisa, a potem wciągnął chłopaka na siebie. To nie tak, że podnieca go dawanie Louisowi wszystkiego, czego chce. Ale tak, to prawda. Podnieca go dawanie Louisowi wszystkiego, czego chce. – Czas na twoje przedstawienie.

Louis posłał mu promienny uśmiech.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę chcesz umrzeć.

\--

Harry był w połowie drzemki po czterech orgazmach, kiedy obudziło go głośne walenie do drzwi.

Spojrzał przez okno. Słońce zaczynało powoli zachodzić, więc spał mniej więcej godzinę. Wszystko stało się niewyraźne po tym jak Louis wpadł na pomysł, żeby ujeżdżać jego twarz. Harry czuł się wtedy jak w niebie.

Kolejne walenie do drzwi, tym razem bardziej agresywne. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Ludzie w tych czasach byli bardzo niegrzeczni. Okręcił się na łóżku i zobaczył, że Louis nadal spał, wyglądając spokojnie i anielsko. Zupełne przeciwieństwo tego, jaki był kilka godzin temu. Spoczywał na brzuchu, jego obrączka błyszczała w świetle, które sączyło się przez zasłony. Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko spędzeniu tutaj całego dnia.

Ale nie mógł, ponieważ ktoś nadal walił do drzwi, a Harry nie chciał, żeby Louis obudził się w złym humorze. Tak więc wstał z westchnieniem i owinął się prześcieradłem, które zostało skopane na koniec łóżka. Z roztargnieniem zdrapywał spermę znajdującą się na jego brzuchu, gdy szedł sprawdzić kim był ten irytujący dupek, który go obudził.

Spojrzał przez wizjer i zobaczył bardzo złego, bardzo niskiego mężczyznę patrzącego wprost na niego. Harry nie miał innego wyjścia, musiał otworzyć drzwi i schować się za nimi by przywitać niegrzecznego gościa.

\- W czym mogę pomóc?

\- Gdzie jest Tomlinson? – zażądał mały człowiek, który trochę przypominał Danny’ego DeVito.

Harry zacisnął usta, żeby uniknąć zaśmiania się mężczyźnie w twarz. Wyglądał jakby wyszedł prosto z kreskówki, brakowało mu tylko pary wydobywającej się z jego uszu.

\- Louis nie jest w tej chwili dostępny. Mam przekazać wiadomość?

\- Kim jesteś? Jego sekretarką? Natychmiast mi go przyprowadź!

\- Tak właściwie, Billy, to ten młodzieniec jest moim mężem. – Louis pojawił się znikąd, strasząc ich. Na jednej stronie twarzy miał odciśniętą poduszkę, a jego włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie. Wyglądał jak puszyste kaczątko. Serce Harry’ego prawie wyskoczyło z jego piersi, gdy Louis ciepło się do niego uśmiechnął i położył dłoń na dole jego pleców. – Nazywa się Harry Tomlinson-Styles.

Pomarszczona twarz mężczyzny wykrzywiła się tak, jakby usłyszał najgorszą wiadomość w życiu. Całkiem zabawne.

\- Ktoś zgodził się za ciebie wyjść? – prychnął.

\- Ja – odpowiedział Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od Louisa.

\- To prawda – potwierdził szatyn z zadowoleniem. – Jak możemy ci pomóc, Billy?

\- Spakuj swoje manatki i wypad z mojego domu. Macie czas do dziewiętnastej.

Harry sapnął, patrząc w tę i z powrotem między niemiłym Billym i zszokowanym, zaspanym Louisem.

\- Nie możesz nas wykopać.

Billy zadrwił i pomachał im na pożegnanie z wrednym uśmiechem.

\- Właśnie to zrobiłem! Gratulacje! – krzyknął, czmychając niczym żółw. Bardzo stary i wredny żółw.

Louis zamknął drzwi i usiadł na podłodze. Westchnął głośno, chowając twarz w dłoniach i przyciągając kolana do piersi. Harry usiadł przed nim i pocałował go w rzepki, pieszcząc miękką skórę jego kostek.

\- Lou, nie martw się. – Harry próbował go pocieszyć. – Spakujemy wszystkie twoje rzeczy i zatrzymamy się u mnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Nie, nie mogę ci tego zrobić. To twój dom, nie mogę tak po prostu się wprowadzić. – Jego zachrypnięty głos był przytłumiony.

Harry odciągnął jego ręce o twarzy i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Oczywiście, że możesz. Jesteś teraz moim małżonkiem. Co moje to twoje bla, bla, bla. I tak zbyt długo ukrywałem się w twoim mieszkaniu. Chyba potrzebna nam zmiana scenerii, nie sądzisz?

Na ustach Louisa uformował się rozbawiony uśmiech.

\- Naprawdę lubisz słowo „małżonek”.

Kiwając głową, Harry pocałował szatyna w czubek nosa.

\- Brzmi jak połączenie pająka i myszy1.

Louis zaśmiał się głośno. Brzmiało to strasznie, ale dla Harry’ego to i tak był uroczy dźwięk.

\- Skąd ty do licha pochodzisz i jak znalazłeś się na moim piętrze? – Louis złapał twarz bruneta w dłonie i pocałował go namiętnie. – Wracajmy do łóżka, jestem wykończony.

\- Nie powinniśmy spakować twoich rzeczy?

\- Nie, mogę być dla Billy’ego dupkiem, ale jestem winien mu pieniądze. Wszystko czego potrzebuję to Tashie i moje ubrania – powiedział Louis i pomógł Harry’emu wstać.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

\- Kim do cholery jest Tashie?

Jeśli uśmieszki Louisa nie byłyby jedną z nowych słabości Harry’ego, pewnie starłby to samozadowolenie z jego twarzy.

\- To imię mojej gitary, kochanie.

\- Nazwałeś gitarę Tashie.

\- To dość urocze imię, prawda? – Jego uśmiech przyprawiał bruneta o poważne zawroty głowy.

Harry westchnął. Louis naprawdę owinął go sobie wokół palca.

\- Nie tak urocze jak ty lub twój tyłek. Albo ty i twój tyłek razem.

\- Niezły z ciebie czaruś – powiedział Louis z czułością. Wszedł do sypialni, zostawiając Harry’ego, który maślanymi oczami wpatrywał się w jego sylwetkę.

Louis zrobił takie same maślane oczy, kiedy Harry powiedział mu, że chciałby być „małą łyżeczką”. Pasowali do siebie idealnie. Dzięki biciu serca Louisa oraz przelotnym pocałunkom Harry zapadł w sen, najlepszy jaki miał od wieków.

___

1 w org. „małżonek” to „spouse”. Pająk to „ **sp** ider”, a mysz „m **ouse** ”.


	5. Część 5

**_Dzień 1_ **

Harry obudził się z lękiem. Co było do bani, ponieważ planował obciągnąć Louisowi na dzień dobry, ale teraz było to niemożliwe. Musieli dzisiaj opuścić mieszkanie i wiedział, że szatyn zbytnio się tym nie przejmował, ponieważ mieli dokąd pójść. Ale było to miejsce w prawdziwym świecie, gdzie musiał stawić czoła swoim współpracownikom i rodzinie, która nadal myślała, że był zaręczony z Axelem i nie miała pojęcia, że był teraz szczęśliwym miejscem Louisa.

Mieszkanie Louisa stało się dla Harry’ego bezpieczną przystanią, nawet jeśli było w połowie puste i nieco zabałaganione. To tutaj Louis dał brunetowi szansę na zobaczenie tego, co ominęło go przez te wszystkie lata, a widok z okna był naprawdę niesamowity.

Zanim doprowadził się do szaleństwa, wstał z łóżka (nawet jeśli Louis we śnie zrobił nadąsaną minę, gdy Harry wyślizgnął się z jego objęć) by zrobić coś produktywnego. Zaczął po cichu pakować rzeczy szatyna. Chodził po mieszkaniu, wrzucając bibeloty oraz lekko zniszczone zeszyty do plecaka.

Wziął bardzo długi prysznic, używając każdego produktu Louisa. Chciał owinąć się w jego zapachu oraz żeby woda zmyła strach, który go zjadał. Właśnie tak znalazł go szatyn, opierającego się głową o ścianę z mocno zamkniętymi oczami. Wszedł do kabiny i pocałował go w ramię, szepcząc ciche „dzień dobry”. Trzymał Harry’ego tak długo, dopóki ten nie przestał płakać.

Po prostu te ostatnie kilka dni były przytłaczające, a Louis był przy nim – nie zostawił go ani nie wykopał. I Harry był mu za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. Miał niezaprzeczalnie ogromny dług wobec kogoś, kto postawił tego chłopca na jego drodze.

Odwrócił się z oczami wypełnionymi łzami i posłał Louisowi najlepszy uśmiech, na jaki było go stać.

\- Część, mężulku.

Louis również się uśmiechnął i delikatnie przejechał kciukiem po dolnej wardze Harry’ego.

\- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział. – Zostawić cię samego? 

\- Nie – powiedział szybko Harry i owinął ramiona wokół talii szatyna. – Zostań, jest idealnie.

Louis zanucił pod nosem, ciągnąc z zaciekawieniem końcówki włosów Harry’ego.

\- Wyjdziemy stąd, kiedy będziesz gotowy, kochanie.

Strach Harry’ego wyparował i to sprawiło, że chłopak zastanowił się, czy Louis był jakimś magikiem, czy on był wystarczająco szalony by uwierzyć w każde jego słowo.

\- Dziękuję.

Spod prysznica wyszli pachnący i pokryci zmarszczkami. Podczas zakładania ubrań przyglądali się sobie w milczeniu.

Louis ubrał drugiego chłopaka w absurdalnie obcisłe jeansy i sweter, który był na niego zdecydowanie za mały, ale Harry nie narzekał, ponieważ Louis ciągle składał małe pocałunki na jego policzkach. Szatyn krzątał się po mieszkaniu sprawdzając czy wszystko spakowali.

Po tym jak udało mu się namówić Harry’ego na postawienie mu śniadania, stali w drzwiach z walizkami i plecakami, by pożegnać bezpieczną przystań młodszego. Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego i klasnął w dłonie.

\- Chodźmy, dzieciaku. Obiecałem ci najlepsze słodkości po tej stronie miasta, prawda?

\- Chyba ze sto razy – odpowiedział Harry, z czułością przewracając oczami.

I tak po prostu zaczęli coś, czego Harry nigdy sobie nie wyobrażał.

\--

Podróż do ulubionej kawiarni Louisa była katastrofą. Szli tam pieszo, ponieważ miała być bardzo blisko (nie była). Harry miał ubrane buty na obcasie i był całkiem pewien, że na jego odciskach zrobiły się odciski. Niósł również gitarę oraz keyboard drugiego chłopaka. Louis zgubił się dwa razy i przepraszał kolejne pięćdziesiąt. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą była twarz szatyna, gdy myślał nad kolejnym przezwiskiem dla Harry’ego. Sklepikarz przygarnął Louisa do mocnego uścisku na powitanie i wbił mu łokieć w żebra, kiedy zauważył Harry’ego.

Został przedstawiony jako: „Oto Harry, mój ulubiony strudel z jabłkami. Wczoraj się pobraliśmy.” Louis wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego.

Dostają strudle jabłkowe oraz herbatę na koszt kawiarni. Grają również w footsie[i] pod stołem i trzymają się za ręce na wierzchu. Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że zachowywali się jak stare, dobre małżeństwo.

Kiedy taksówka zaparkowała przed domem Harry’ego, oboje byli na haju od cukru i śmiechu. Brunet zastanawiał się, czy Louis znał go na tyle by zaplanować im tak wspaniały poranek, biorąc pod uwagę, że znali się tylko kilka dni.

Patrząc przez okno samochodu, Harry przyjrzał się swojemu domowi. Wiedział, że w środku nie będzie wyglądać już tak samo, ponieważ Niall prawdopodobnie spalił pościele lub robił coś równie szalonego. Pokazanie tych wszystkich pustych zakamarków zostawionych przez Axela będzie dziwne.

Zapłacił kierowcy i pomógł Louisowi wyciągnąć wszystkie jego rzeczy z bagażnika. Podeszli do drzwi. Szatyn rozglądał się po ulicy, gdy Harry szukał właściwego klucza. O tej godzinie było tutaj bardzo spokojnie, podobnie jak była ich rozmowa. Harry przypuszczał, że Louis był zdenerwowany i chciałby, żeby istniał sposób na zapewnienie go, że wszystko będzie w porządku, ale to nie byłaby stuprocentowa prawda.

Harry w końcu otworzył drzwi i zobaczył, że dom był w takim samym stanie w jakim go zostawił. Jego kurtka wisiała na wieszaku, kluczyki od samochodu były w drewnianej miseczce, a jego kwiatki nie zwiędły. Ściany nadal były białe, żaden mebel nie zniknął, nic nie było w kawałkach.

Nie tego się spodziewał.

Louis rzucił swoje rzeczy na podłogę i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czy ten koleś zostawił tutaj swoje rzeczy? Nie wyprowadził się?

Harry zdjął buty i pokręcił głową.

\- Wyprowadził. Większość jego rzeczy była w dodatkowym pomieszczeniu i w naszej… w sypialni. Właśnie tak zauważyłem, że odszedł. Jego ubrania zniknęły.

Louis zrobił kwaśną minę.

\- Nie musimy tutaj być, jeśli nie chcesz. Wynajmiemy gdzieś pokój lub zatrzymamy się u Nialla.

\- On nie wie o ślubie, a Barbara prawdopodobnie spaliłaby nas żywcem – powiedział Harry, wzdrygając się. – Powiedzieli mi, żebym się z tobą nie pieprzył.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytał Louis z zaskoczeniem.

Harry szybko pokiwał głową.

\- Powiedzieli, cytuję, że ciężko ci się oprzeć. I muszę przyznać im rację. Dziesięć na dziesięć. Bardzo chętnie to powtórzę.

Louis nie miał nawet na tyle przyzwoitości by wyglądać jakby mu to schlebiało. Skinął głową, jakby już wcześniej słyszał te słowa.

\- Najpierw mnie oprowadź, a potem może będę pieprzyć cię na tym leżaku, który widziałem w ogródku.

\- Proszę za mną, panie Tomlinson-Styles.

Tak naprawdę nie było wiele do pokazania, tylko kilka ulubionych roślin, które zostały przez Louisa nazwane imionami po disnejowskich złoczyńcach. Mruczał pod nosem słowo „ekscentryczne” za każdym razem, gdy przesuwał palcem po antycznych ozdobach. Zagruchał na zdjęcia przypięte na lodówce i zagwizdał, kiedy zobaczył wyposażenie kuchni. Twierdził też, że zakochał się po uszy w drewnianym stoliku. Pogratulował nawet brunetowi czystych okien oraz dobrego oświetlenia.

Brunet miał tylko jeden wybór. Całował swojego bardzo uroczego i miłego małżonka na kanapie tak długo dopóki krew nie zaczęła im szumieć w uszach. Miał wielką nadzieję, że przyspieszy to proces pieprzenia na leżaku.

Niestety Louis nie dał się na to nabrać. Co za szkoda.

\- Może pokażesz mi sypialnię? I mogę rozpakować swoje rzeczy?  - Przynajmniej cudnie się uśmiechał.

Rozpakować. Czyli usunąć rzeczy z toreb i plecaków, czyli przechować jego ubrania gdzieś w mieszkaniu Harry’ego, ponieważ w najbliższej przyszłości nigdzie się stąd nie wybierał. Ponieważ byli małżeństwem. Nazywali się Tomlinson-Styles i starsze panie ich uwielbiały. Boże, to było dziwnie krzepiące.

\- Jak na parę w fazie miesiąca miodowego, to bardzo kiepsko konsumujemy nasze małżeństwo – dokuczył Harry.

\- Twoja wytrzymałość zaczyna mnie niepokoić – zauważył Louis z uśmiechem.

\- A jednak nadal nie jestem pieprzony…

Louis jęknął i zepchnął Harry’ego z kanapy. Brunet upadł plecami na podłogę i cofnął w myślach swoje wcześniejsze słowa. Louis nie był uroczy i miły, był zimny i podły.

\- Pokaż mi, gdzie mogę schować skarpetki i zaprowadź mnie do łóżka, żebym mógł uciąć sobie drzemkę.

\- Wypieprzysz mnie porządnie, jeśli to zrobię? – Harry podniósł rękę i zaoferował szatynowi swój mały palec do zapieczętowania umowy.

\- Tak, najdroższy. Wypieprzę cię porządnie, a nawet kupię ci szczeniaczka – obiecał, złączając ich małe palce.

Harry złożył pocałunek na ich złączonych palcach. Louis patrzył na niego z podziwem i zakłopotaniem. Brunet postanowił, że będzie starać się przywołać tę minę przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie.

\- Może poczekamy i po dwóch małżeństwach kupimy sobie kotka?

Oszołomiony Louis był bezcenny.

\- Planujesz tak długo mnie przy sobie trzymać?

\- Jeśli tylko dotrzymasz słowa i wypieprzysz mnie na leżaku – odpowiedział Harry z triumfalnymi dołeczkami.

Louis nawet nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią. Po prostu przewrócił oczami i pociągnął chichoczącego bruneta na zewnątrz.

Po dwóch latach spotykania się z Axelem, Harry oraz Lou – jego szefowa i właścicielka przedszkola – wyruszyli na poszukiwanie tego jedynego domu. Zakochał się w tym miejscu od pierwszego wejrzenia i wiercił Axelowi dziurę w brzuchu, żeby się tutaj wprowadzili. Mężczyzna zgodził się, ale pod warunkiem, że jeden z trzech pokoi będzie mógł przerobić na biuro. Harry zgodził się bez wahania. Oboje chcieli mieć swój udział w dekorowaniu miejsca by uczynić je swoim własnym, ale ich wszelkie próby kończyły się kłótniami i pustymi ścianami, ponieważ oboje byli cholernie uparci.

A sypialnia była tego największym przykładem. To dlatego Harry nie mógł zostać w niej na tyle długo by Louis ze spokojem się rozejrzał. I jeśli wcześniej było to proste, z czarnymi szafkami nocnymi i białymi pościelami, które kolorystycznie pasowały do okien, teraz było to… Teraz było to tylko kilka rzeczy, które tak naprawdę nigdy go nie interesowały, ponieważ to, co kochał było „głupie” i „tandetne”, tak jak kolaż który zrobił na ich pierwszą rocznicę i obraz przedstawiający polanę za parterowym domem Robina. Był to ostatni obraz Axela, zanim rzucił malarstwo na rzecz ośmiogodzinnej pracy przy biurku.

Harry nie zauważyłby, że był spięty, gdyby nie dłoń Louisa na jego plecach.

\- Masz pokój gościnny, prawda?

\- Tak – odpowiedział. Dłoń szatyna sprawiała, że był stabilny emocjonalnie, nie myślał o dniu, gdy wrócił do domu i zauważył, że zniknęła połowa jego życia.

\- Możemy tam się zatrzymać – zdecydował Louis i Harry był bardzo szczęśliwy, że go miał. Był szczęśliwy, że nie musiał robić tego na własną rękę.

Wprowadzenie się do pokoju gościnnego było cichym zadaniem. Louis odzywał się tylko po to by zapytać go, gdzie powinien przechowywać swoje rzeczy, a Harry odpowiadał mu krótkimi zdaniami. Przyniósł ubrania z głównej sypialni, żeby Harry powiesił je w małej szafie, która nie mogła pomieścić ich strojów. Louis siedział na łóżku, czekając na niego. Wziął go w swoje ramiona, gdy Harry do niego dołączył, nagle ogarnęła go fala wyczerpania. Szatyn przycisnął swoją klatkę piersiową do jego pleców i położył głowę na jego ramieniu, przeczesując palcami loki bruneta.

\- Kiedyś w końcu będziemy musieli o tym porozmawiać – rzekł, gdy Harry zaczął się relaksować.

\- O czym?

_Proszę, nie mów tego!_

Louis powiedział.

\- O wszystkim. O tym co zrobił Axel. O tym co zrobiliśmy my. O tym jak długo będziemy to ciągnąć. Kiedyś będziemy musieli powiedzieć naszym rodzinom, a kiedy nas spytają, chciałbym im szczerze odpowiedzieć.

Harry nie zamierzał robić tego w najbliższym czasie.

\- Nie jestem gotowy.

\- Wiem. – Louis westchnął i objął Harry’ego w pasie, okręcając ich tak, że leżeli teraz na swoich bokach. – Ale powinniśmy to zrobić, zanim coś pójdzie źle.

Harry spuścił wzrok na dłoń Louisa, która trzymała jego koszulkę, obrączka znajdowała się na środku jego brzucha.

\- Nie pozwolę na to – było ostatnią rzeczą, którą powiedział przed zamknięciem oczu.

Przez resztę dnia nie robili nic konkretnego, z wyjątkiem całowania i unikania Poważnych Spraw. I Louis dotrzymał słowa, ale nie tego spodziewał się Harry. Było znacznie lepiej, ponieważ rozciągał go bardzo powoli i ciągle mówił czułe słówka, których brunet nie miał dość. Harry błagał o niego, jak tylko się położyli. Odkrył, że Louis miał zwyczaj zabierania kawałków jego, tylko po to by oddać je jako coś lepszego. Louis pieprzył go powoli i składał delikatne pocałunki na jego ciele, podczas gdy gwiazdy świeciły nad nimi.

Był najlepszą rzeczą, jaką miał Harry. Powrót do prawdziwego życia będzie naprawdę trudny.

\--

**_Dzień 2-6_ **

Wraz z upływem czasu, wszystko stało się łatwiejsze. Harry nie był już w takiej emocjonalnej rozsypce, a nawet kiedy był, to Louis zaplatał jego włosy i przygotowywał mu kąpiel. Czasami trudno wyobrazić sobie życie bez poranków, gdy Louis grał na swojej gitarze i nucił piosenki, zapisując słowa na żebrach Harry’ego, jeśli w pobliżu nie było notesu.

To zabawne, że głupie, bezsensowne rozmowy przychodziły im z wielką naturalności. Prawie jakby byli starymi przyjaciółmi, który po kilku latach nadrabiają stracony czas.

Mówili sobie o rzeczach, które mogły być zbyt osobiste do opowiedzenia nowopoznanej osobie, ale byli małżeństwem i Harry nie pozwalał Louisowi o tym zapomnieć. Natomiast Louis korzystał z każdej możliwej okazji by wyśmiać bananowego psa wykonanego z porcelany.

Ponadto Harry był pieprzony każdego dnia. To z pewnością była główna atrakcja ich pierwszego tygodnia jako małżeństwo. Kiedy powiedział to Louisowi, szatyn przerwał mycie zębów, posłał mu szeroki, spieniony uśmiech i powiedział:

\- Teraz będziesz chciał, żebym został tu na zawsze.

(Nie miał nawet pojęcia, jak prawdziwe były jego słowa.)

Jednego wieczoru sterroryzowali sklep spożywczy poprzez wyścig wózkiem w środku alejki z płatkami śniadaniowymi, by zdecydować ile pudełek Coco Pops Louis był w stanie zabrać do domu. Okazało się, że szatyn uwielbiał słodycze i krzywił się na warzywa. Harry nie potrafił nawet wygłosić wykładu o wielkim znaczeniu zrównoważonego posiłku, ponieważ śpiący Louis miał nad nim zbyt dużą władzę.

Ich życie przypominało komedię romantyczną. Tańczyli w kuchni i całowali się w parku, gdy trzymali się za ręce i jedli organiczne lody. Wymieniali się zdjęciami rodzinnymi i historiami o wygłupach.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, że małżeństwo może być takie fajne. Prawdopodobnie nie jest. To chyba tylko i wyłącznie zasługa Louisa.

 

 

[i] Sposób flirtu, polegający na dotykaniu/pocieraniu się stopami i nogami pod stołem.


	6. Część 7

**Dzień 7**

\- Obudź się do cholery! – krzyknął mu do ucha Niall.

Harry podskoczył i wydał z siebie bardzo męski okrzyk. Dreszcz ogarnął jego ciało, kiedy miotał się i czuł Louisa owiniętego wokół niego. Uderzył szatyna w nos, ale ten tylko sennie jęknął. Pierwszą myślą Harry’ego było to, że poślubił kogoś, kto przespałby trzęsienie ziemi. Następnie Niall uderzył go w brzuch i przerwał jego wewnętrzny monolog o Louisie.

\- Cholera jasna, Niall! Maura nie nauczyła cię pukać?

Niall zaśmiał się złowieszczo.

\- Moja mama nie będzie zadowolona, kiedy powiem jej, co powiedziałeś. – Uderzył go w ramię, żeby posunął się i zrobił miejsce dla jego irytującego irlandzkiego tyłka. – Pukałem. Ale byłeś zbyt zajęty wychodzeniem za mąż, żeby usłyszeć.

Niall gapił się. On tego nie robił, chyba że Harry wpadał w poważne tarapaty z Barbarą. Dobry Boże.

\- Jest tutaj? – zapytał Harry i podciągnął kołdrę aż pod samą brodę. Był nagi, a Barbara miała zamiar go zabić. Harry nie chciał umierać w taki sposób.

Louis okręcił się i schował głowę pod poduszkę. Nawet nie obudził się żeby usłyszeć ostatnie słowa bruneta, świetny z niego małżonek.

\- O nie. Nie dożyłbyś poranka, gdyby tutaj była. Przyjedzie później. Jestem tutaj, by uprzejmie powiadomić cię, że to twój ostatni dzień na ziemi. Ponieważ jestem miły i nie ukrywam przed tobą ważnych rzeczy, takich jak ślub czy śmierć.

Harry nie był kompletnym dupkiem, więc podniósł lewą rękę, żeby pokazać Niallowi obrączkę.

\- Niespodzianka?

Niall pacnął go w rękę.

\- Nienawidzę cię – wysyczał. – Wstawaj, kochasiu, zanim zjawi się tutaj Liam i skopie twój chudy, żałosny tyłek. – Niall kopnął go, po czym wstał z łóżka.

Liam?

\- Liam Payne – wymamrotał Harry z przerażeniem.

\- Tak. Liam Payne, który skrócił swoje wakacje w Meksyku, żeby tutaj przyjechać i was pouczyć, więc przynajmniej przewietrz pokój. Śmierdzi seksem.

Harry wolałby umrzeć niż powiedzieć siostrze, że poznał jej nastoletnie zauroczenie, będąc kompletnie nagim.

\- Niall, musisz kupić dla nas trochę czasu. Musimy opuścić kraj. Musisz nam pomóc.

Blondyn popatrzył na niego z ukosa.

\- Kupiłem ci już tydzień. Który wykorzystałeś do wzięcia ślubu za naszymi plecami. Teraz zamierzam usiąść, zjeść twoje babeczki i czerpać przyjemność z tego, jak Liam spuszcza ci lanie.

Wyszedł z pokoju. Harry martwił się o swoje życie.

\--

Obudzenie Louisa okazało się być łatwym zadaniem. Wystarczyło, że Harry potrząsnął go kilka razy i powiedział, że Liam zaraz tutaj będzie. Louis biegał po pokoju jak kurczak z uciętą głową.

Nawet nie pocałował bruneta na dzień dobry. Chciał jak najszybciej umyć się i przygotować na ich nieuchronną śmierć. Harry siedział na łóżku z wydętymi wargami, dopóki Louis nie wyszedł spod prysznica i go nie pocałował. Kropelki wody plamiły pościel, a oni uśmiechali się jak idioci.

Weszli do salonu z podniesionymi głowami, mocno trzymając się za ręce.

\- Cześć Liam! – powiedział Louis, kiedy byli wystarczająco blisko. Uśmiechał się, jakby wygrał na loterii. – To mój mąż Harry Tomlinson-Styles.

Niall połknął swój język, a Liam Payne przez sześć sekund wyglądał na martwego.

\- Jak? Kiedy? Dlaczego? Ja nie… Louis. Boże. – Liam wyglądał również jak szczeniaczek ze smutnymi oczami i smutną miną. Harry miał ochotę pogłaskać go po jego ogolonej głowie.

Niall otworzył usta, nic nie powiedział, zamknął je i potem znowu je otworzył.

\- Mówiąc: rób, co chcesz miałem ma myśli zrobienie tatuażu na tyłku lub zgolenie włosów. Nie ucieczkę z moim barmanem.

Louis wyglądał na osobiście urażonego perspektywą braku włosów na głowie Harry’ego. Zaczął głaskać go po lokach z ustami lekko wygiętymi w podkówkę. Brunet usilnie próbował nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, widząc miny pozostałej dwójki. Lepiej żeby dostał za to nagrodę albo jeszcze lepiej, powinien być nagrodzony pustym domem oraz Louisem pochylającym się nad kuchennym blatem, żeby Harry mógł go wylizać.

\- Proszę, wyjaśnij mi swój tok myślenia. To nie jest dobry pomysł. Co cię to tego skłoniło? – Liam brzmiał bardzo poważnie. Harry miał ochotę mu przywalić.

Właśnie zaczął zastanawiać się, jakie miał szanse, kiedy zobaczył zauważył sposób, w jaki błyszczały jego oczy. Okazuje się, że po porządnym pieprzeniu, znasz niektórych ludzi zaskakująco dobrze. Wiedział, że Louis zaraz powie coś, co sprawi, że Harry zsika się w spodnie jako puenta.

\- No cóż, Liamie. Nadal nie wiem, co dostanę w zamian, oprócz niezłego ubezpieczenia i dobrej opieki dentystycznej, ale wiem, dlaczego Harry podpisał papiery. – Oblizując usta, uważnie spojrzał na Liama, jakby chciał go niespodziewanie zaatakować. – Obciągam mu i to dużo. Harry jest taki nienasycony.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, widząc przerażone miny Liama i Nialla, gdy dotarły do nich słowa Louisa. Szatyn był dumny jak paw, ponieważ sprawił, że Harry śmiał się jak szaleniec.

Źrenice Liama rozszerzyły się, nagłe oświecenie zawitało mu w głowie.

\- Twoja mama mnie zabije – wyszeptał. Biedaczek wyglądał na przerażonego.

Louis machnął ręką.

\- Moja mama pokocha Harry’ego. Po prostu boisz się, że przestaniesz być jej ulubieńcem. – Wolne miejsce było tylko na małej kanapie, więc Louis na niej usiadł i przyciągnął bruneta na swoje kolana. Harry mógł przysiąc, że oko Liama drgnęło.

Niall przyglądał im się uważnie, po czym posłał im lekki uśmiech.

\- Barbara zadzwoniła do Sophii. Zagroziła też wezwaniem twojej siostry, ale przekonałem ją, żeby jeszcze trochę poczekała. Więc jesteś mi winien ceremonię, na której będę mógł wygłosić mowę i zawstydzić cię przed połową Holmes Chapel.

Liam zaszlochał obok niego.

\- Kiedy w ogóle znalazłeś czas na to wszystko? – zapytał, wskazując na nich. – Mówiłeś, że pracujesz nad albumem.

\- Bo to prawda – odpowiedział Louis. – Świetnie mi idzie. Spodoba ci się. Harry’emu się podoba, prawda kochanie?

Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę to, że słyszał tylko krótkie fragmenty…

\- Tak, i to bardzo – powiedział szczerze brunet. On po prostu lubił wszystko, co robił Louis.

\- Li, musisz się zrelaksować – powiedział Louis, gdy Liam niepewnie przyglądał się brunetowi. – Harry jest świetny. I dobrze się bawimy. Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej. Po prostu nie byliśmy gotowi. – Louis był poważny i skruszony. Liam nie będzie w stanie się temu oprzeć.

\- Niall, ja też przepraszam. To wszystko jest trochę szalone, ale mam się dobrze. A Louis jest niesamowity, więc proszę, po prostu mi wybacz.

Niall przewrócił oczami. Z biegiem czasu uodpornił się na wielkie, sarnie oczy Harry’ego, ale nadal stał z otwartymi ramionami i przyciągnął go oraz Louisa do niedźwiedziego uścisku.

\- Nie mam czego wybaczać, dupku. Mam oczy. Tylko zamów coś drogiego dla Barbary, żeby nie odcięła ci jaj. – Odsunął się i poklepał Louisa po policzkach trochę bardziej niż to konieczne. Szatyn uśmiechnął się radośnie. – Dbaj o mojego chłopca, Tommo. Być może będziesz musiał przejść do programu ochrony świadków, jeśli go skrzywdzisz.

\- Zanotowano – przyznał Louis z łatwością. Harry chciał pokryć jego twarz pocałunkami. Już prawie to zrobił, kiedy Louis odwrócił się do Liama z nadzieją wymalowaną na twarzy. – Li?

Liam ustąpił po chwili, napięcie opuściło jego ramiona. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego skupił się na Harrym.

\- Możemy porozmawiać w cztery oczy?

Harry zamarł. Liam Payne chciał dać mu wykład na osobności. Gemma będzie bardzo zazdrosna.

\- Jasne. – Liam wstał. Harry zrobił to samo, cmoknął Louisa w usta i ruszył w stronę ogródka.

Spojrzał przez ramię. Louis pokazał mu kciuki uniesione do góry i bezgłośnie życzył mu powodzenia. Boże, szatyn był zbyt uroczy dla tego świata.

Kiedy byli już na zewnątrz, Liam odchrząknął i spojrzał na Harry’ego z głupkowatym uśmiechem.

\- Wybacz, że nie przedstawiłem się wcześniej. Nazywam się Liam Payne. – Wyciągnął dłoń, żeby Harry mógł ją uścisnąć.

Szesnastoletnia wersja Harry’ego krzyczała gdzieś w innej rzeczywistości.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Jestem Harry Styles. Cóż, teraz Tomlinson-Styles.

\- Przyjąłeś jego nazwisko? – zapytał zaskoczony, nawet jeśli Louis już mu to powiedział. Może myślał, że to był żart.

\- Chciał przyjąć moje, ale trochę głupio to brzmiało, więc poszliśmy na kompromis – powiedział radośnie Harry.  

Liam milczał przez chwilę, patrząc na swoje buty. Potem wziął głęboki wdech i ponownie się odezwał.

\- Dobry z niego człowiek. Ostatnie lata były dla niego ciężkie. Dla ciebie również, z tego, co powiedział mi Niall. Chcę się upewnić, że nie zostanie skrzywdzony. Rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi?  

Ogromne, brązowe oczy Liama zaglądały do duszy Harry’ego. Nie było mowy, żeby nie był z nim szczery.

\- On jest najlepszą rzeczą, jaka przytrafiła mi się od dłuższego czasu. Nie wiem, co bym bez niego zrobił.

\- Naprawdę ci na nim zależy – ogłosił Liam. Nie mylił się.

Harry przekręcił obrączkę wokół palca, szukając słów, które przekażą jego prawdziwe uczucia, ale nie mógł ich znaleźć.

\- Przysięgę ślubną mówiłem szczerze – było jedyną rzeczą, którą zdołał powiedzieć.

To najwidoczniej wystarczyło Liamowi, ponieważ przyciągnął bruneta do miażdżącego uścisku i uśmiechnął się szczerze.

\- Witaj w rodzinie.

\--

Wszystko było dobrze, dopóki nie pojawiły się dziewczyny.

Przed przyjazdem Barbary i Sophii, Niall zaproponował grilla na cześć „gołąbeczków”. Liam natychmiast się zgodził. Louis i Harry byli szczęśliwi, że ich przyjaciele tak dobrze się dogadywali. 

Liam i Louis byli w połowie historii o tym, jak muzyk utknął w siedlisku węży, kiedy Sophia i Barbara pojawiły się ze zmrużonymi oczami i bardzo spiczastymi paznokciami. Niall, który był odpowiedzialny za grilla, odwrócił się i wypluł piwo na twarz Harry’ego. Louis i Liam byli tak przestraszeni, że nawet nie odważyli się zaśmiać.

Nastała między nimi niezręczna, podczas której czekali na to, kto pierwszy umrze.  

\- To śmieszne – powiedział Louis, rzucając się lwom na pożarcie. Kompletnie nie przejmował się tym, że Harry zostanie wdowcem. – Dziewczyny, terroryzujecie Harry’ego. Może powiecie mu, że wszystko jest w porządku, żeby mógł zmyć z twarzy ślinę Nialla?

Barbara i Sophia przyjrzały się Louisowi. Harry brał pod uwagę ucieczkę, ale okazałby się kiepskim mężem, jako że szatyn stanął w jego obronie. Potem dziewczyny wybuchnęły głośnym śmiechem i Sophia podała Barbarze dychę.

Mężczyźni sapnęli z zaskoczenia.

\- Barbaro Palvin, nie postawiłaś na mnie zakładu – powiedział Harry. W ogóle nie było mu do śmiechu.

\- Postawiła, a ja jestem biedniejsza o dychę. Wielkie dzięki – rzekła Sophia, podchodząc do Liama i weszła pod jego ramię. Liam wyglądał jak zakochany szczeniaczek. Brakowało mu tylko merdającego ogona.

\- Odczepcie się od mojego chłopaka! – krzyknął Louis i podał Harry’emu kilka serwetek. Był tak uroczy, że brunet musiał go pocałować. Niall udał, że wymiotuje. Louis pokazał mu środkowy palec.

Barbara zakradła się do nich i ścisnęła ich ramiona.

\- Jeszcze raz weźcie ślub za moimi plecami, a spalę ten dom i gitarę Louisa. – Czekała aż przytakną, a potem uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Dobrze. A teraz przyjmijcie moje gratulacje. Uroczo razem wyglądacie.

Louis uśmiechnął się dumnie i położył głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego.

\- Dziękuję.

\--

Harry rozsiadł się wygodnie i rozkoszował śmiechem Louisa. Nie żałuje poślubienia tego wspaniałego chłopaka, który się o niego troszczy. A kiedy widział jak szatyn żartował z jego ulubionymi ludźmi na świecie, wiedział, że dobrze zrobił, nie wychodząc tamtego dnia z mieszkania Louisa.

To dobra rzecz i brunet miał zamiar trzymać się jej jak najdłużej.

Myślał o słowach Liama dotyczących zranienia Louisa. Sama myśl przyprawiła Harry’ego o gęsią skórkę. Louis świecił zbyt jasno, żeby zostać zgaszonym przez kogoś takiego jak Harry.

Być może Harry nie miał pojęcia o tym, co robi i dlaczego Louis zdecydował się być z nim każdego dnia, ale wiedział, że właśnie tego chciał. Louis był u jego boku, przyciągając uwagę całego pokoju, ale zawsze zerkał przez ramię, upewniając się, że Harry również dobrze się bawi.

Harry słuchał historii o ich wielkich zaręczynach i był w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, że dla Louisa zrobiłby niemal wszystko.

\--

**_Dzień 9_ **

Harry musiał wrócić do pracy, ponieważ Barbara była bardzo wredną osobą, która na niego doniosła. Lou krzyczała na niego przez pół godziny, a potem podała telefon Lux, jego chrześnicy, żeby ona również na niego nakrzyczała. Louis śmiał się przez cały czas i to był jedyny plus całej tej sytuacji.  

Teraz wiedział, że spędzanie tyle czasu tylko w towarzystwie Louisa nie mogło być zdrowe i prawdopodobnie potrzebowali spędzić trochę czasu osobno. Bardzo niechętnie zostawił szatyna samego. Louis powiedział, że wszystko będzie w porządku, że spotka się z Liamem, by popracować nad płytą.

Potem nastał ranek. Obudził ich alarm Harry’ego i Louis przylgnął do niego jak miś koala. Niestety Harry _naprawdę_ musiał wyjść. Dąsał się przez całą drogę do pracy.

Lou pociągnęła go za ucho, gdy go tylko zobaczyła, ale jej złość trwała zaledwie dwie minuty. Zniknęła, kiedy zobaczyła obrączkę Harry’ego, co dało mu szansę na entuzjastyczne opowiadanie o Louisie.

Ogólnie rzecz biorąc był to dobry dzień. Pobawił się z kilkoma dziećmi, pogadał z Lou i pomógł Lux z zadaniem domowym. Mimo to nadal rzucił się do drzwi, gdy tylko skończyła się jego zmiana.

Po prostu stęsknił się za Louisem. Zwłaszcza po tych wszystkich bardzo wyraźnych wiadomościach, które ciągle wysyłał. W drodze do domu wpadł na kilka osób i żałował, że nie mógł powiedzieć im, że jego niesamowity mąż czeka na niego nagi i gotowy. Na pewno by zrozumieli.

Kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi i wszedł do domu, Louis z całą pewnością nie był nagi. Ani trochę. Cholera, jego nawet tam nie było. Zamiast niego na podłodze siedział jakiś mężczyzna. Jadł chleb z masłem orzechowym i patrzył na Harry’ego z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

\- Cześć, stary – przywitał się koleś.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując dowiedzieć się, czy czasem nie włamał się do cudzego domu. Zauważył gitarę Louisa, więc nie, to zdecydowanie było jego mieszkanie i jakiś obcy mężczyzna wyżerał jego jedzenie. Świetnie.

\- Cześć – powiedział Harry, niepewnie. – Czy my się znamy?

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i wstał, zostawiając kanapkę na stoliku.

\- Nie. Jestem Zayn. Stary współlokator Louisa.

Zayn. Stary współlokator Louisa. W porządku.

\- Harry – powiedział, spokojnie i miło. – Wiesz, gdzie jest Louis?  

\- Tutaj – powiedział Louis, schodząc schodami w dół. Wyglądał świetnie, był świeżo ogolony, a włosy ułożone miał w quiffa. Od razu przylgnął do Harry’ego, stając na palcach, by go pocałować. – Tęskniłem za tobą – wyszeptał w jego usta.

Cały świat zwęził się do tego jednego chłopaka.

\- Ja za tobą bardziej.

Louis zrobił zeza, co wywołało u Harry’ego śmiech.

\- Niemożliwe – stwierdził. Stanął na palcach Harry’ego i owinął ręce wokół jego szyi.

Styles musiał przyciągnąć go bliżej, w końcu czekał na to cały dzień.

\- Twoja ckliwość przyprawiła mnie o mdłości.

\- Niedobrze mi, fuj – zgodził się Louis z rozkoszą.

Zayn odchrząknął.

Louis zaśmiał się i odsunął od bruneta. Co za szkoda.

\- Z, poznałeś już Harry’ego. Mojego męża.

Harry zastanawiał się czy kiedyś skończą się te małe wybuchy energii w jego sercu, które czuje za każdym razem, gdy Louis przedstawia go jako swojego męża. Trzy dni temu powiedział to wiewiórce i Harry nie mógł przestać uśmiechać się jak wariat.

\- Harry, to jest Zayn. Koleś, który umieścił graffiti na ścianach i za którego musiałem płacić kaucje.

Zayn wydawał się rozbawiony tą całą wymianą, co było świetne, ponieważ Harry byłby załamany, gdy nienawidził go ktoś z otoczenia Louisa.

\- Miło cię poznać. Louis przez cały poranek opowiadał mi o twoim chrapaniu.

On i Louis zarumienili się, oboje jęknęli z irytacją.

\- Nie chrapię! – bronił się Harry w tym samym czasie, gdy Louis krzyknął: - Nie mówię o Harrym przez cały dzień.

Świetnie, byli jedną z tych par.

\- Jasne – powiedział Zayn, śmiejąc się. – Lou właśnie zamierzał pokazać mi piosenkę, nad którą teraz pracuje.

\- Nieprawda. – Louis pokręcił szybko głową i popchnął Zayna na kanapę.

Zayn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Prawda.

Louis zaśmiał się lekko, bawiąc się obrączką.

\- Wcale, że nie. Zayn jest zmęczony podróżą, nie słuchaj go, kochanie.

Harry’ego śmiesznie ścisnęło w żołądku. To nie było miłe uczucie.

\- Mogę wyjść, jeśli chcesz pokazać ją Zaynowi.

\- Nie, nie. Dopiero, co przyszedłeś. Zayn chciał opowiedzieć mi o Szwecji, prawda Zayn? Kochanie, chodź tutaj.

Hary spojrzał na Zayna, który tylko wzruszył ramionami, zgrywając głupa.

\- Dobrze.

\--

Harry nie był typem zazdrośnika, naprawdę. Nigdy nie był zazdrosny o Axela, a wcześniej nie chodził zbyt często na randki. Więc… Nie, Harry naprawdę nie był typem zazdrośnika.

Tylko, że miał wielką ochotę obnażyć swoje zęby, przerzucić Louisa przez ramię i uciec z nim jak najdalej od Zayna. Harry czuł się jak dupek, ponieważ obecność przyjaciela wyraźnie uszczęśliwiała Louisa. Sądząc po tym jak wypytywał go o najmniejsze szczegóły głupich rzeczy, szatyn tęsknił za swoim przyjacielem.

Ale zbyt często się dotykali.

Logiczna część mózgu Harry’ego mówiła mu, że to normalne, że Louis tak samo zachowywał się dwa dni temu. Pewnie, wszyscy mieli przy sobie swojego partnera, więc Harry zbytnio się tym nie przejmował, ale Zayn rozkoszował się zainteresowaniem Louisa. I to sprawiało, że nielogiczna część mózgu Harry’ego chciała krzyknąć „mój” i wskazać na ich obrączki. Może również pokazać ich akt ślubu.

W pewnym momencie Louis i Zayn wdali się w przyjacielską bójkę i turlali się po podłodze, a Harry… no cóż. Prawie się na nich rzucił. Ale nie był dupkiem, więc mruknął coś o konieczności pójścia do kuchni. Nie chciał się ośmieszyć, ani żeby Louis wniósł sprawę o rozwód.

Bardzo cicho walił głową o zlew, kiedy ktoś poklepał go po ramieniu. I to nie był Louis. Zajebiście.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – Zayn brzmiał jak Louis, jego głos stawał się grubszy, gdy był rozbawiony. Harry nienawidził swojego życia.

\- Tak – skłamał Harry i rozważył utopienie się pod kranem.

Zayn poklepał go między łopatkami. Jak miło z jego strony. Gdyby tylko nie próbował ukraść Harry’emu męża.

\- Nie wątpię w to, ale pomyślałem, że dam ci znać, że Louis jest tobą nieźle zauroczony.

\- Co? – Harry tak szybko okręcił się na pięcie, że dostał zawrotów głowy, ale to nie powstrzymało go od skupienia się na pięknej twarzy Zayna, by znaleźć na niej oznaki, że mężczyzna się z niego nabija.

\- Nigdy go takiego nie widziałem. – Posłał Harry’emu smutny uśmiech, w jego oczach migał smutek. – No może kiedyś, ale to było bardzo dawno temu. Jesteś dla niego dobry. Wrócił do pisania i to jasne, że on również jest dla ciebie ważny, więc… 

Zayn wydawał się załamany, więc to nie było zbyt uspokajające. Harry zabrzmi jak dupek, ale musiał dowiedzieć się zanim doprowadzi się do szału.

\- Byliście kiedyś razem? To znaczy, jesteś wspaniały i zrozumiałbym to, ale…

Zayn prychnął. Prychnął Harry’emu w twarz.

\- Jestem świetny i aromantyczny. Louis jest dla mnie jak starszy brat i nigdy nie spojrzałbym na niego w ten sposób, co ty…

O Boże. Harry naprawdę był największym palantem na świecie.

\- Najmocniej przepraszam. Zazwyczaj nie jestem tak nieuprzejmy. – To był idealny moment żeby zapaść się pod ziemię.

\- Nic się nie stało. Tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, jesteś dla niego dobry. Nie spieprz tego – poradził Zayn radośnie.

Harry próbował oczyścić swoje zabłocone myśli.

\- W przeciwnym razie możesz mnie nawiedzać.

\- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby, siostry Liama i Louisa tym się zajmą. Ja będę to nagrywać i śmiać się do rozpuku.

Ładna głowa Louisa pojawiła się w drzwiach, na jego twarzy gościł boski uśmiech.

\- Skończyliście już plotkować? Hazza, umieram z głodu.

\- Owszem. Zgodnie stwierdziliśmy, że jesteś pośrednikiem i zrywamy z tobą kontakt – poinformował z poważną miną Zayn.  

Harry prawie pisnął, ale potem zobaczył jak Louis udaje, że wymiotuje, więc odpuścił.

\- Wynoś się z mojego domu – powiedział Louis, podchodząc do Harry’ego i pokazując przyjacielowi środkowy palec. – Nie będziemy karmić Zayna.

Harry złożył na jego czole delikatny pocałunek i pokiwał głową.

\- Oczywiście, kochanie.

\- Harry robi wyśmienite fajitas, Z. Bycie tobą jest do bani.

\- Liam miał rację. Jesteście straszni.

\--

Po bardzo miłym obiedzie, Louis i Zayn nadrabiali straty w salonie. Harry przeprosił ich i udał się do sypialni, ponieważ był zmęczony i następnego dnia musiał bardzo wcześnie wstać.

Jednak nie mógł zasnąć. I to nie ze względu na jego wcześniejszą zazdrość.

Leżał w łóżku, chowając nos w poduszkę Louisa z nadzieją, że to pozwoli jego mózgowi odpocząć, ale to nie zadziałało. Słowa Liama oraz Zayna odbijały się echem w jego głowie, a Harry nie potrafił ich uciszyć.

_Ostatnie lata były dla niego ciężkie. Dawno taki nie był._

Harry’emu wirowało w głowie. Louis powiedziałby mu, gdyby było to coś wielkiego. Harry naprawdę chciał w to wierzyć, ale tak naprawdę to oni za wiele o sobie nie wiedzieli. A poza tym wzięli ślub dla zabawy, żeby wybić Harry’emu Axela z głowy. Co jeśli Louis nie powie mu nic poważnego lub prawdziwego, ponieważ nadal uważał, że to tylko gra?

Kiedy Harry przestał patrzeć na to jak na grę?

Nie miał czasu żeby się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ Louis cicho wszedł do pokoju. Zamknął z sobą drzwi i wspiął się do łóżka.

Harry nie mógł oddychać ani ruszać się.

\- Nie śpisz – wymamrotał Louis, przyklejając się do pleców Harry’ego. Pocałował go w ramię, jednak napięcie Harry’ego nie zniknęło. – Nadal jesteś zły o Zayna?

\- Nie – odpowiedział spokojnie brunet.

Najwidoczniej Louis mu nie uwierzył, ponieważ wspiął się na Harry’ego i ustawił się w jego linii wzroku. Był zdeterminowany.

\- Nie musisz być zazdrosny. Jesteś dla mnie kimś innym niż on. Nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobił.

Brzmiał szczerze i Harry to wiedział, wiedział, że Louis nie był Axelem. Byli całkowitymi przeciwieństwami i brunet nawet nie śmiałby ich porównywać. Ale mieszkał z Axelem przez trzy lata, więc wiedział, kiedy ktoś coś ukrywał.

To sprowadziło się do tego, że Harry nauczył się zaczynać kłótnie. Chciał, żeby rzeczy pozostały takie same, bo do tej pory wiodło im się idealnie. Louis miał mnóstwo powodów, by zwątpić w Harry’ego, ale on nadal tutaj był.

Louis był zbyt pięknym marzeniem. Harry nie zasługiwał na niego każdego dnia i każdej nocy. Ale nie miał zamiaru zmieniać tego z powodu głupiej blizny po Axelu.

Wykorzystując ciemny pokój jako sprzymierzeńca, Harry uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i pocałował Louisa w nadziei, że zostawi ten temat w spokoju. Najlepiej na zawsze.

\- Jest w porządku, Lou. Po prostu nie mogłem bez ciebie zasnąć.

Cała determinacja Louisa uleciała. Szatyn złożył słodki pocałunek na ustach Harry’ego.

\- Między nami wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak.

Dzięki myśleniu życzeniowym, Harry jeszcze nigdy daleko nie zaszedł.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dzień 14_ **

Była szósta rano, a na stole kuchennym Harry’ego siedziały dwie dziewczynki. Chłopak krzyknął wniebogłosy na ich widok. Dziewczyny zmarszczyły brwi w znajomy sposób, niewzruszone.

O mój Boże.

Harry przełknął ślinę, zakaszlał w pięść i niezręcznie pomachał.

\- Cześć.

Nadal na niego patrzyły. Harry’emu zaczęło robić się niedobrze.

\- Ugryzł cię robak? – Brunetka – _Fizzy_ , podpowiedział mu jego zaspany mózg – wskazała na jego klatkę piersiową.

Harry zamknął oczy. Nie musiał patrzeć w dół. Cholera.

\- Nie – chciał im powiedzieć. – To dzieło waszego brata. – Ale to nie byłoby zbyt uprzejme. Pierwsze wrażenie ma ogromne znaczenie, nawet jeśli jest się tylko w bokserkach, a włosy sterczą we wszystkie strony po dzikim seksie.

Otworzył oczy. Obie dziewczynki próbowały powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Więc szydzenie z Harry’ego było cechą genetyczną. Dobrze wiedzieć.

Przez dwadzieścia trzy lata swojego życia zrobił wiele głupich rzeczy. Spotkanie szwagierek będąc pokrytym malinkami zostawionymi przez ich brata zdecydowanie znajdowało się w pierwszej piątce.

\- Dziewczynki, bądźcie miłe dla waszego nowego brata – upomniał matczyny głos, dochodzący z lewej strony.

_proszęnieproszębożenieróbmitego_

Harry odwrócił się. Mama Louisa uśmiechała się do niego ciepło, w ramionach trzymając małą dziewczynkę. Była wspaniała, co Harry już wiedział ze zdjęć i nagrań przysyłanych przez rodzeństwo Louisa. I wydawała się miła. Była miła, jeśli weźmie się pod uwagę okoliczności i fakt, że Harry wyszedł za jej syna bez jej wiedzy lub zgody.

Byłoby świetnie, gdyby wydusił z siebie jakieś słowa.

\- Jestem Johannah. Mama Louisa oraz tych małych szatanów. – Przewróciła łagodnie oczami na dziewczynki, które teraz chichotały z Harry’ego. – Wydawało mi się, że nauczyłam was jakichś manier, więc proszę, przestańcie nabijać się z Harry’ego i przedstawcie się.

Blondynka podniosła głowę ze stołu i zaśmiała się kilka razy.

\- Jestem Lottie, ta najstarsza.

\- A ja Fizzy – powiedziała między salwami śmiechu ta, która najbardziej przypominała Louisa.

Wszystkie były bardzo urocze. Harry pogratulowałby Jay dobrych genów, ale zapomniał jak się mówi. To był najlepszy dzień w życiu Harry’ego, naprawdę.

\- Mamo, chyba go zepsułyśmy – powiedziała Lottie z powagą na twarzy.

Jay przyglądała mu się przez kilka sekund i postawiła brzdąca na podłodze. Złapała Harry’ego za nadgarstek i sprawdziła puls.

\- No cóż, żyje – oświadczyła z małym uśmiechem. – Kochanie, chciałbyś usiąść? Twoja mama i siostra wkrótce tutaj będą i nie chciałabym, żeby zobaczyły cię w takim stanie.

Jego mama i siostra…

Harry zaraz zemdleje. Wydał z siebie dźwięk umierającego zwierzęcia, a następnie stracił przytomność.

\--

Pierwszą osobą, którą zaraz po przebudzeniu zobaczył Harry była jego siostra Gemma, która spoglądała na niego z góry. Szybko zamknął oczy.

\- Harry, widziałam! – krzyknęła Gemma i pstryknęła go w czoło.

\- Obudził się? – Zmartwiony głos Louisa dochodził z bliska. Harry miał wrażenie, że minęły wieki, odkąd widział go po raz ostatni. – Cześć, kochanie. Możesz otworzyć dla mnie swoje piękne oczęta? – Teraz był znacznie bliżej, dotykał jego czoła i odgarniał włosy. Harry próbował zerknąć na niego jednym okiem i na jego twarzy wyłapał coś, co przypominało ulgę. – Wracasz do mnie?

\- Zawsze – powiedział Harry od razu i poczuł jak jego usta formują się w uśmiechu.

\- To dobrze – rzekł Louis cicho, wzdychając. – Coś cię boli, kochanie?

No cóż, skoro już o to pytał.

\- Głowa – wymamrotał brunet, zamykając ponownie oczy. – Twoja mama tutaj jest.

\- To prawda – potwierdził Louis. – Tak samo jak twoja mama i siostra.

\- Witaj, kochanie – wtrącił się melodyjny głos mamy Harry’ego. – Siostry Louisa musiały cię nieźle przestraszyć – zażartowała. Harry tak bardzo za nią tęsknił.

\- To on prawie zagniótł Dottie na śmierć! Dziecko w jej wieku nigdy nie będzie w stanie się z tego otrząsnąć! – stwierdziła głośno Gemma. Natomiast za nią w ogóle nie tęsknił.

Louis zaśmiał się otwarcie, oczarowany. Jego śmiech brzmiał jak małe dzwoneczki.

\- Harry zapłaci za terapię. O to się nie martw, Gems.

Gems. Louis nazwał siostrę Harry’ego Gems. Byli już na etapie przezwisk.

\- Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? – zapytał i zamrugał oczami. Tym razem próbował utrzymać je otwarte, by rozejrzeć się dookoła. Leżał na łóżku. Louis i jego mama byli po jego bokach, Gemma była przed nim. Ponadto miał na sobie ubrania. Ciekawe.

\- Jakieś czterdzieści minut – odpowiedziała jego mama, chwytając jego dłoń. Zauważył, że jej uwaga skupiona była na obrączce. – Obudziłeś się kilka razy, ale zaraz zasypiałeś. Jay powiedziała, że nic ci nie będzie.

Po chwili dotarło do niego, że Anne i Jay muszą się już znać. To dlatego tutaj byli, to dlatego zemdlał. Chryste, mieli przerąbane.

Kobieta nawiązała kontakt wzrokowy z synem. W jej oczach pływało coś, czego Harry nie potrafił określić. Miał nadzieję, że nie była zmartwiona tym, że krótko po rozstaniu z Axelem postanowił wziąć ślub z kimś innym.

\- Musiałeś być zmęczony i trochę zszokowany, kochanie – dodał Louis, jego policzki były zarumienione, a oczy błyszczące. – Moje siostry mogą być czasami nieco przerażające.

\- To tylko dwie dziewczynki – prychnął Harry, ale jego oczy nadal były skupione na szczęśliwej twarzy Louisa. Miał wrażenie, że coś go ominęło.

\- To moje nowe ulubienice – dodała Gemma żartobliwie. – Wygląda na to, że wybrałeś świetnego męża z niesamowitymi szwagierkami, braciszku.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko. Był piękny, zbyt piękny dla zmęczonych oczu Harry’ego.

\- Zaakceptowała nas – wyszeptał konspiracyjnie Louis. – Ale nadal będzie nam dokuczać.

Gemma wybuchła śmiechem, a Anne zachichotała cicho. Wygląda na to, że Louis owijanie sobie Stylesów wokół palca miał we krwi. Harry powinien przeprowadzić badania na ten temat, kiedy w końcu przestanie zachwycać się tym, jak wszyscy dobrze się dogadują.

\- Ale nad Anne muszę jeszcze trochę popracować. – Puścił oczko mamie Harry’ego. – Ale nie martw się kochanie, przekonam ją. 

Mama bruneta pokiwała czule głową, posyłając Louisowi szeroki uśmiech.

\- Może przekażesz Jay oraz swoim siostrom, że Harry się obudził? Martwiły się, kiedy tutaj dotarłyśmy.

\- Tak jest, proszę pani. – Louis skinął głową i pocałował Harry’ego w policzek. – Pożałują tego, że były dla ciebie niemiłe – powiedział tak cicho, że słyszał go tylko mąż, po czym złożył kolejny pocałunek na jego ciepłej skórze. – Wrócę z owocami, dobrze? Na szczęście zostało jeszcze trochę sałatki zrobionej przez Zayna.

Harry patrzył jak odchodzi. Zauważył, że Gemma uśmiecha się złośliwie na ten widok i to wywołało rumieńce na jego twarzy, ponieważ wiedział, że wyglądali jak para głupków.

\- Zanim wygłosicie mi kazanie – zaczął Harry, przerywając ciszę. – Jest mi naprawdę przykro, że nie powiedziałem wam wcześniej, ale jestem szczęśliwy. Bardzo szczęśliwy, jeśli ma to jakieś znaczenie.

Mama pacnęła go lekko w rękę.

\- Oczywiście, że ma! – skarciła go. – To najważniejsze. I jeśli to zasługa Louisa, powinnam być mu wdzięczna.

Harry usiadł, gapiąc się na nich.

\- Nie jesteście złe o Axela?  

\- Jesteśmy wściekłe – oświadczyła Gemma, siadając na miejscu szatyna. – Ale nie na ciebie. Louis nam wszystko powiedział. Planujemy podpalić psie gówno w jego biurze.

\- Więc nie obchodzi was to, że poślubiłem przypadkowego kolesia po trzech dniach znajomości?

Jego mama uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na niego znacząco.

\- Ale teraz nie jest przypadkowym kolesiem, prawda kochanie?

\- Nie – odpowiedział Harry bez wahania. – On… jest spoza tego świata. Jest niesforny, ale ko… - przerwał w połowie. _Ale kocham go takiego_ , chciał powiedzieć.

To było duże słowo. Za duże. Głowa Harry’ego nie znajdowała się teraz we właściwym miejscu, nie myślał logicznie. Nie wiedział, co mówi.

\- Dobrze się bawimy – wydusił, ponieważ chciał uniknąć zdziwionych spojrzeń.

Wiedział, że jego mama tego nie kupiła, ale nie naciskała. Gemma zrobiła to za nią.

\- Widać. – Z radością wskazała na szyję brata.

\- Jest niesporny – powtórzył Harry, spychając brudne myśli na dno umysłu. Jakoś udało mu się uśmiechnąć złośliwie, na co Gemma przewróciła oczami.

\- Dobre. Nie musimy tego wiedzieć. – Anne poklepała go po dłoni i wstała. Gemma ruszyła za nią w stronę wyjścia. – Oddamy cię teraz w ręce Louisa. On się tobą zaopiekuje. W tym czasie ja i Jay pooglądamy wasze zdjęcia z dzieciństwa.

\- Co? – krzyknął piskliwie. – Mamo, nie! Nie chcę większego upokorzenia. Proszę, nie rób tego.

\- Cóż, nie możemy podzielić się przeżyciami z wesela, prawda? Zdjęcia z dzieciństwa będą wystarczającą zapłatą. – Nie pozwoliła synowi kłócić się dalej. Wyszła z samozadowoleniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Harry mocno za nią tęsknił.

\--

\- Dziewczyny fotografują nasze mamy jak oglądają nasze zdjęcia z dzieciństwa – oznajmił Louis, wchodząc do ich pokoju z wyrazem czystego przerażenia na twarzy.

Kiedy znalazł się wystarczająco blisko i nie było ryzyka rozsypania owoców na pościel, Harry przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Louis, mający słabość do wszystkiego, co brunet robi i mówi, natychmiast odwzajemnił pieszczotę.

Minęły dwa tygodnie, a Harry nadal nie mógł się nadziwić, jak często całują się dla zabawy. Ich zęby nieustannie się zderzały, ponieważ nie mogli przestać uśmiechać się jak idioci.

\- Więc czujesz się lepiej – zauważył Louis bez tchu.

Harry pokiwał głową, nieśmiało przegryzając wargę.

\- O wiele lepiej. Kiedy zauważyłeś ich obecność?

Louis usiadł obok niego na łóżku.

\- Kiedy przybiegły do pokoju, krzycząc że masz zawał. – Wziął miskę z kawałkami mango i zaczął karmić nimi bruneta. – Prawie spadłem ze schodów, ponieważ zaplątałem się w pościel.

\- O matko.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, wkładając do ust kilka kawałków owoców.

\- Nasza tajemnica wyszła na jaw, a my przeżyliśmy. To najważniejsze.

Harry westchnął, kładąc głowę na brzuchu Louisa.

\- Nie musiałem mdleć na oczach twojej rodziny. Mam przeczucie, że będą wypominać mi to do końca życia.

Louis zaśmiał się.

\- Albo i dłużej. Będą śmiać się, stojąc nad naszymi grobami. – Położył mango na ustach bruneta i czekał aż go połknie, potem kontynuował. – Ale moja mama uznała to za urocze. Lottie i Fizzy pomyślały, że się ich boisz, więc teraz będą ci ciągle rozkazywać. Natomiast dwie pary bliźniąt będą się dąsać i prowokować do upadku, ponieważ ominęła ich cała zabawa.

\- Oczywiście ty zrobiłbyś coś zupełnie innego, gdybym spadł – powiedział Harry, chichocząc.

\- No przepraszam bardzo.  – Louis pociągnął bruneta za włosy, patrząc na niego groźnie. – Nie słyszałeś jak mówiłem o tym, że prawie roztrzaskałem głowę biegnąc ci na pomoc, czy postanowiłeś zignorować fakt, że masz tak bohaterskiego męża?

Harry nic nie powiedział. Zrobił dzióbek i patrzył na Louisa, który żachnął się, odwrócił głowę, a potem szybko musnął jego usta. Pocałunek był lepki od soku z mango.

\- Obrzydlistwo. – Harry wytarł wargi w przedramię. 

\- Trzy godziny temu twój język był w moim tyłku, Harry Stylesie.

\- Tomlinson.

\- Tomlinson-Styles. – Louis zmrużył oczy. – Lubiłem cię bardziej, gdy byłeś nieprzytomny.

\- Nadal mamy czas na rozwód – zażartował Harry. Oczy szatyna rozbłysnęły z zaborczością.

\- Nie po to jąkałem się przez całą rozmowę z twoją mamą, żebyś teraz prosił mnie o rozwód.

\- Jąkałeś się? – To było urocze. Louis był uroczy.

\- Jasne. Jej syn leżał nieprzytomny na podłodze, pół nagi i pokryty malinkami. Nie takie pierwsze wrażenie chciałem zrobić na teściowej.

Harry dałby fortunę, żeby to zobaczyć.

\- Gemma od razu cię polubiła.

\- Powiedziała, że jestem zabawny oraz uroczy. Jest również szczęśliwa, że nie będzie musiała widywać Axela podczas bożonarodzeniowej kolacji. – Był z siebie mocno zadowolony.

\- Bywało wtedy naprawdę niezręcznie – przyznał Harry. Pewnego roku nie mieli o czym rozmawiać (tzn. rodzina nic nie chciała usłyszeć od Axela), więc Harry i Gemma wzięli na siebie role dusz towarzystwa, upili się najtańszym winem z marketu i śpiewali piosenki Spice Girls na całe gardło.

Louis zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Nasze mamy planują chyba tegoroczną kolację. Słyszałem coś o skradzeniu wspomnień.

\- Czyli dobrze się dogadują? – zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem. Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu przerażało go poinformowanie wszystkich o istnieniu Louisa. Ale teraz najważniejsze osoby w ich życiu plotkowały i planowały rzeczy na przyszłość.

To chyba sen.

\- Tak, cukiereczku. Dogadują się.

\-- 

Według Harry’ego ich rodziny dogadywały się stanowczo za dobrze.

Dwójka maluchów siedziała Gemmie na kolanach, a dwie identyczne dziewczynki plotły jej włosy. Jay i jego mama piły herbatę. Fizzy siedziała skulona obok Anne, a Lottie usadowiła się na podłodze przy jej nogach.

\- Kochanie! – krzyknęła Jay radośnie, kiedy zauważyła jak on i Louis stoją w drzwiach. – Czujesz się lepiej?

Wszyscy patrzyli na nich wyczekująco. Louis trącił go łokciem ze śmiechem w oczach.

\- Tak – wydusił Harry. – Przepraszam, jeśli wystraszyłem panią lub dziewczynki.

\- To było słodkie – skomentowała Fizzy, a jego mama pogłaskała ją po policzku.

Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, chwytając bruneta za rękę i ciągnąc go w głąb salonu.

\- No jasne. Harry jest najsłodszą osobą na świecie.

\- Hej! – krzyknęły najstarsze bliźniaczki. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, widząc ich niezadowolone miny.

\- Dobra, w porządku – poprawił się Louis. – Harry jest zaraz za Daze i Pheebs.  

\- Mówi to każdemu. Pół godziny temu byłam najsłodsza, bo nie zjadłam mango – powiedziała Lottie oskarżycielskim tonem.

Gemma westchnęła dramatycznie.

\- A ja dlatego, że jestem spokrewniona z Harrym.

\- Lou, chyba masz kłopoty – ostrzegł Harry i usiadł, ciągnąc Louisa ze sobą.

Szatyn wypuścił głośni powietrze i pokręcił głową.

\- Żadne z was nie jest słodkie. Ten tytuł przypada Dottie i Ernie, prawda? – Rozłożył ręce w ich kierunku. Maluchy zeskoczyły z kolan Gemmy i potruchtały w stronę mężczyzn.

Wiły się w uścisku Louisa, który składał głośne buziaki na ich policzkach. Wołały o litość i krzyczały wniebogłosy, gdy mężczyzna udawał, że je chrupał.

\- No już dobrze, dobrze. Przestanę. – Louis uśmiechnął się promiennie do Harry’ego. – Słoneczka, przywitajcie się z Harrym.

Dottie, dziewczynka z rudymi włosami i sarnimi oczami, posłała mu ogromny uśmiech.

\- Cześć, ‘Arry. – Nawet uroczo pomachała.

\- Cześć, Dottie – zagruchał Harry.

Ernie, chłopczyk z oczami Louisa, włożył sobie piąstkę do buzi i wymamrotał nieśmiałe „cześć”. Spojrzał na starszego brata szukając otuchy. Rozpromienił się, gdy powiedziano mu, że świetnie sobie poradził.

Dzieciaczki tak go rozczuliły, że nie zauważył, kiedy podeszły do niego Daisy i Phoebe.

\- Nasz brat cię lubi – powiedziała ta z brązowymi włosami. Harry nie był pewien, która to była.

\- Lubisz go? – zapytała ta z brązowymi włosami i równie poważną miną, co jej siostra.

\- I to bardzo – odpowiedział Harry z powagą, patrząc na nie.

Obydwie skinęły głową i spojrzały na siebie porozumiewawczo. Najwidoczniej uznały, że mówił prawdę, ponieważ uśmiechnęły się ciepło.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Możemy pobawić się twoimi włosami? Lou obiecał, że nam pozwolisz.

\- Lottie uczyła nas jak układać włosy, więc nie musisz się martwić, że ci je zniszczymy.

Harry nie potrafił im odmówić.

\--

Starali się jak najlepiej wykorzystać popołudnie, ponieważ każdy musiał wrócić do domu ze względu na szkołę i pracę. Odrzuciły ich ofertę przenocowania w sypialni i na kanapach.

Świetnie się bawili. Po bardzo późnym śniadaniu Louis zdecydował, że chce pograć w piłkę nożną w ogrodzie. Trudno było przekonać Gemmę i Lottie, ale w końcu, pod groźbą schowania ładowarek do telefonów, zgodziły się dołączyć

Harry i Louis grali przeciwko Daisy i Phoebe. Dziewczynki zatrzymały dzieciaczki i Gemmę, więc w szeregi drużyny Harry’ego i Louisa wstąpiły Lottie i Fizzy. Jay i Anne stały na uboczu, robiąc zdjęcia i będąc mamami. 

Po krótkiej chwili okazało się, że wszyscy Tomlinsonie mieli rywalizację we krwi. Louis był świetnym liderem, wykrzykiwał instrukcje i chwalił się swoimi udami. Daisy i Lottie nie były tak dobre jak Phoebe i Fizzy, ale to nie powstrzymywało ich od zrobieniu Harry’emu piekła za każdym razem, gdy był w posiadaniu piłki. Był pewien, że Ernie i Dottie podawali ją znacznie częściej niż on. Gemma również była beznadziejna, więc pomimo wysiłków Louisa ich drużyna przegrała. 

Przegrali dziewięć do jednego. Mimo to Louis nadal uważał ich za Drużynę Marzeń.

Jednak Harry czuł się jak zwycięzca. Po skończonym meczu dzieciaki udały się do kuchni po przekąski, więc mógł w spokoju pożerać wzrokiem swojego męża. Spocony, półnagi, zarumieniony Louis był zdecydowanie najlepszą rzeczą na tej planecie.

Wieczorem Jay zawstydziła Louisa do tego stopnia, że chłopak zdecydował się na przeszczep nowej twarzy i przeprowadzkę na Alaskę.

\- Nie zaproszę nikogo, z wyjątkiem Harry’ego, Doris i Ernesta – powiedział, biorąc dzieci w ramiona i zanosząc je na górę, by pospały sobie trochę w prawdziwym łóżku.

Jay opowiedziała Harry’emu więcej historii o nastoletnim Louisie oraz o tym, jak pewnego razu obudził się na lotnisku.

\- Przez jakiś czas był trochę zbuntowanym dzieckiem, ale opanował się po spotkaniu odpowiednich ludzi – wyjaśniła, a jej usta wykrzywiły się w smutnym uśmiechu. – Opiekowanie się siostrami i radzenie sobie z własnymi problemami musiało być dla niego trudne, ale wyrósł na porządnego człowieka. Prawda, Harry?

Harry chciał powiedzieć, że nawet na bardzo porządnego. Że Louis był kochany i opiekuńczy, cholernie zabawny i inteligentny, otwarty na wszystko i wszystkich. Chciał jej powiedzieć, że uwielbia jak Louis pociąga nosem podczas snu, że nie wyobraża sobie poranka bez jego zachrypniętego głosu mówiącego mu dzień dobry, i jak muzyka puszczana przez Louisa wpływa na jego dzień.

Zamiast tego wszystkiego, Harry pokiwał głową i wziął łyka swojej herbaty.

\- Jest wspaniały, Jay.

\--

\- Pomogę ci, kochanie. – Anne podeszła do niego w kuchni, gdzie odkładał resztki. Natomiast Louis pokazywał swoim siostrom swoje nowe piosenki.

(Harry nie mógł ich jeszcze usłyszeć. Dąsał się przez całe dwadzieścia cztery godziny, dopóki Louis nie obiecał, że była to niedopracowana niespodzianka.)

\- Dam sobie radę – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Naprawdę chciał usłyszeć melodię graną przez Louisa.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – powiedziała z dumą w głosie.

Harry odłożył na bok babeczki, skupiając całą uwagę na swojej mamie.

\- Mam wrażenie, że nie mówimy już o sprzątaniu.

Kobieta zaśmiała się, stając obok niego i krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Ta cała sytuacja między tobą i Louisem działa korzystnie na was dwóch, prawda?

\- Tak. – Harry nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko się działo. – Wydarzyło się, tak po prostu. Bardzo dobrze czujemy się w swoim towarzystwie. 

\- Tak myślałam. Każdy może powiedzieć, że wiele dla siebie znaczycie. – Wyglądała na spokojną. Przeważnie była nerwowa, gdy Harry opowiadał jej o swoich wątpliwościach związanych ze ślubem z Axelem. – Planujecie tutaj zostać?

\- Nie – odpowiedział szczerze. – Sypialnia, w której spałem z Axelem, stoi pusta. Louis pomógł mi wyrzucić kilka rzeczy, ale jeszcze niczego nie zaplanowaliśmy.

Louis zaczął w tym tygodniu swój mały projekt: upewniał się, że Harry małymi kroczkami odchodzi od swojego dawnego życia. Na początku Harry nie był zbytnio do tego przekonany, przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie wiedział ile znaczyły dla niego zwykłe rzeczy, dopóki Louis nie zapytał, czy mógłby je odłożyć. Ale potem szatyn puścił głośno jakąś muzykę, zaczął rozdzierać pościele i Harry naćpał się jego śmiechem.

\- Masz jakieś poważniejsze plany wobec niego?

Harry zamrugał. To pytanie za milion dolarów. _Taktaktak,_ śpiewało jego serce.

\- Po prostu dobrze się bawimy. Louis raczej nie chce utknąć ze mną na zawsze – odpowiedział Harry, koncentrując się na płytce, która pękła, gdy Louis roztrzaskał kubek Axela.

Czuł się tak, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu okłamał swoją mamę i natychmiast poczuł się winny.

Jego mama i tak wiedziała lepiej. Położył głowę na jej ramieniu, a ona go kołysała. Nie był już małym chłopcem, musiał zgiąć się w pół, by było mu wygodnie, ale miał to gdzieś, ponieważ właśnie tego potrzebował w tym momencie.  

\- Dobry z niego chłopak, Harry. I sposób, w jaki na ciebie patrzy mówi mi, że nigdzie się nie wybiera. – Potarła go po plecach. – Porozmawiaj z nim. Wiem, że to straszne biorąc pod uwagę to, co przeszedłeś, ale jeśli właśnie tego chcesz, to musisz pamiętać, że duszenie w sobie różnych rzeczy nigdzie cię nie zaprowadzi.

\- Jest inny niż Axel, mamo. Czasami nie wiem jak zachowywać się w jego towarzystwie, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej tak się nie czułem – wyznał drżącym głosem.

\- Posłuchaj, kochanie. Jeśli chcesz, żeby to przetrwało, musisz o wszystkim zapomnieć. Zamknij etap z Axelem. Jeśli Louis w tym pomaga, po prostu z nim pogadaj. Ale jeśli jego towarzystwo zaczyna cię przytłaczać, być może potrzebujesz trochę czasu w samotności.

Harry natychmiast pokręcił głową, wyrywając się z uścisku swojej mamy.

\- On mnie uszczęśliwia. Moglibyśmy nie robić kompletnie nic, a ja nadal uwielbiałbym każdą sekundę.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie zawsze wystarczy – powiedziała delikatnie jego mama.

\- Ale wystarczy – kłócił się Harry. Ona musiała zrozumieć.

Jego mama westchnęła. Przez chwilę myślał, że będzie musiał wytłumaczyć jej, że opuściłby kraj, gdyby Louis postanowił to zakończyć. Ale nie musiał tego robić, ponieważ kobieta uśmiechnęła się czule.

\- Jesteś uparty jak muł.

Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą.

\- On sprawia, że chcę robić niemożliwe rzeczy.

\-- 

Rozmowa z mamą była pomocna, nawet jeśli nieco wymęczyła go emocjonalnie.

Kiedy Louis wrócił do domu, od razu to zauważył, ale nic nie powiedział. Cierpliwie czekał aż całe jego rodzeństwo znajdzie się w samochodzie jego mamy i oboje patrzyli jak ich rodziny odjeżdżały.

\- Chodź – powiedział, prowadząc Harry’ego do środka. – Weźmiemy kąpiel.

Harry wydał z siebie radosny odgłos.

\- Jesteś najlepszym mężem na świecie! – Harry próbował naśladować Nialla, ale jego irlandzki akcent był beznadziejny. Ale Louis i tak go uwielbiał.

\- Poślubiłem głupka – wymamrotał Louis. Harry śmiał się z niego przez całą drogę.

Kiedy dotarli do łazienki, szatyn kazał mu usiąść na toalecie, a następnie wyciągnął z wanny kosz pełen kul do kąpieli.

\- Skąd to masz? – zapytał Harry z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Trzy dni temu powiedział Louisowi, że tęsknił za kąpielą z bąbelkami, i proszę bardzo, Louis prezentował mu całą kolekcję pięknych, kolorowych i bosko pachnących kul do kąpieli.

Louis zachowywał się nonszalancko, kładąc kosz na kolanach Harry’ego.

\- Bardzo możliwe, że wykorzystałem imię Liama, by firma Lush wysłała nam próbki nowej kolekcji.

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego.

\- Ależ skąd – odpowiedział z figlarnym uśmiechem. – Nie moja wina, że Liam od kilku lat nie zmieniał hasła. Wystarczyło, że wstawiłem link i zdjęcie na Twittera i ta da! Prezent ślubny od Liama Payne’a.

Harry od tygodnia próbował usunąć ze swojego słownika pewne małe słówko, które przychodziło mu do głowy za każdym razem, gdy Louis zrobił coś uroczego. Doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa, odkąd Zayn powiedział mu, że nigdy nie mógłby patrzeć na Louisa w sposób, w jaki robi to Harry. Więc brunet zwracał większą uwagę na swoje czyny w obecności Louisa, co było cholernie stresujące.  

Harry z trudem powstrzymywał się od mówienia pochwał za każdym razem, gdy Louis wziął oddech w jego obecności. Było to wyjątkowo trudne, kiedy Louis budził się wcześniej od niego i przynosił mu śniadanie do łóżka, lub kiedy przychodził do niego do pracy, żeby „pobawić się z Lux”, a tak naprawdę mocno tęsknił za Harrym. Nie wspominając już o tym, że Louis upewniał się, że Harry dochodził pierwszy. Brunet doskonale pamiętał dzień, kiedy zajmował się swoim kwietnikiem, a Louis usiadł obok niego na trawie i zaczął śpiewać do roślin, ponieważ przeczytał w Internecie, że to pomaga im rosnąć.

Rzecz w tym, że Harry zakochał się w Louisie po niecałych dwóch tygodniach znajomości. Powiedział to. Co prawda w swoim wewnętrznym monologu, ale liczy się.

A teraz Louis patrzył na niego tak, jakby w przeciągu kilku sekund wyrosła mu druga głowa.

\- Mogę je odesłać – zaoferował Louis ze smutkiem.

Harry wstał i bardzo ostrożnie odłożył koszyk na swoje miejsce. Podszedł do Louisa i zmiażdżył ich usta.

\- Jesteś niesamowity – powiedział, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Ale to tylko kilka mydeł, Haz. – Śmiech Louisa muskał twarz Harry’ego. Pachniał jak trawa i polewa, która była na babeczkach. Harry uwielbiał jego zapach. – Zasługujesz na znacznie więcej.

\- Mam to gdzieś. Wystarczy mi to, że jesteś obok mnie. Dziękuję – wyjaśnił Harry podniosłym tonem.

Louis wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę Harry’ego, obdarowując go uśmiechem wartym miliony.

\- Co w ciebie dzisiaj wstąpiło?

\- Nic – odpowiedział Harry, odwzajemniając uśmiech. – Po prostu doceniam swojego męża.

\- Wskakuj do wanny, a ja pobiegnę na dół po wino.

Harry udał, że mdleje, co wywołało u Louisa śmiech. Harry uwielbiał ten dźwięk.

\- Wino i gorąca kąpiel? Szczęściarz ze mnie. – Poklepał Louisa po tyłku, po czym wysłał go po czerwone wino. 

Louis pił z nim tylko dlatego, że lubił sposób, w jaki napój barwił usta Harry’ego i używał tego jako wymówki, by go pocałować. Ale Harry nie narzekał, ponieważ uwielbiał pocałunki Louisa.

Harry upajał się uśmiechem, który Louis mu posłał, opuszczając łazienkę. Brunet czuł, że całe jego ciało krzyczało: _kochamciękochamciękochamcię._

 


	8. Część 8

**_Dzień 20_ **

Życie małżeńskie jest trudne, kiedy próbujesz znaleźć odwagę, by powiedzieć swojemu mężowi o tym, że go kochasz.

Nawet wady Louisa sprawiają, że Harry ma ochotę przyprzeć go do ściany i krzyknąć w twarz: „Głupek z ciebie, ale i tak cię kocham”.

Nie miał chwili na odpoczynek. Louis nie przestawał robić rzeczy, które sprawiały, że serce Harry’ego pęczniało z miłości.

Louis był mieszanką magii i niekończącej się energii, która rozjaśniała świat Harry’ego. Wkładał całą swoją duszę we wszystko, co robił, począwszy od rozmów ze swoimi siostrami, a skończywszy na walce z władzami w wytwórni Liama.

Harry czuł się jak dziecko z pierwszym zauroczeniem. Uwielbiał chwalić się obrączkami i opowiadać o Louisie chodzącym w jego ubraniach.

Tak, życie małżeńskie jest trudne, ale Harry napawał się każdą sekundą. I miał zamiar wyznać swoją miłość, jak tylko Louis się obudzi.

_\--_

Louis był obolały i cholernie zmęczony. Sen był wszystkim, czego chciał. Dlaczego inni nie potrafili tego uszanować?

\- Lou, kochanie? – Gadający palec trącał jego powiekę, wspaniale. – Pobudka. Mam coś dla ciebie. – Gadający palec brzmiał jak jego największy koszmar: poranny Harry.

Nie był w stanie uporać się z pięknym, wesołym Harrym, który był najbardziej szaloną poranną osobą, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek spotkał.

Harry miał zbyt dużą władzę nad sercem Louisa. Znali się dopiero od dwudziestu dwóch dni i ośmiu godzin. Nie żeby Louis liczył, robiła to jego siostra. Chciała, żeby Louis wiedział, jaki był żałosny.

Ale nie można go obwiniać. To niesprawiedliwe, ponieważ Harry zawsze wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, gdy Louis ustępował. Wiedział, że Louis zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Wliczając w to pobudkę po całonocnym maratonie niesamowitego seksu, by obejrzeć coś śmiesznego na YouTube, jak dwugodzinna komplikacja kotów w kubkach.

Louis był przerażająco słaby.

\- Lou, proszę – jęknął Harry. – To dobra rzecz. Obiecuję, że ci się spodoba.

Nie było nawet najmniejszych szans, żeby Louis wstał wcześniej niż o siedemnastej. No chyba, że chodziło o obciąganie.

Harry westchnął i podrapał szatyna po zarośniętej szczęce.

\- Wiem, że nie śpisz. Nie chrapiesz.

To był cios poniżej pasa; Louis nie chrapie. Tak naprawdę to był ofiarą, ponieważ musiał znosić straszne odgłosy Harry’ego, które były głośniejsze niż piła łańcuchowa.

Louis zacisnął mocno oczy i czekał aż Harry się zirytuje.

Zadziałało. Harry pisnął i zepchnął poduszki w istnie prostacki sposób, ponieważ nie miał manier ani szacunku wobec osoby, dzięki której kilka godzin temu doszedł pięć razy.

\- Louis, wstawaj – powiedział dobitnie.

Louis jęczał, grymasił i wymachiwał ramionami w nadziei, że przegonią Harry’ego. Niestety tak się nie stało, ale użył ich, żeby ukryć twarz przed promieniami wdzierającego się słońca.

\- Nie – powiedział głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- Skarbie, proszę. Zrób to dla mnie. – Harry odsunął jego ramię i uśmiechnął się do niego czarująco. Louis regularnie sypiał z szatanem. Co za tragedia.

Louis nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr, ponieważ wiedział o co chodzi. Spojrzał Harry’emu w oczy.

\- Nie. Idź stąd.

Louis Tomlinson był człowiekiem z mocną siłą woli. Dorastał z czterema siostrami, więc znał te wszystkie sztuczki, płaczliwe głosy i szczenięce oczy. No cóż, w tym przypadku żabie oczy, ale był przyzwoitym człowiekiem i nie mówił tego na głos. U niego nie, znaczyło nie.

\- Louis, dlaczego zawsze marnujesz nasz czas, kiedy oboje wiemy, że i tak się poddasz? – powiedział Harry, przewracając oczami. Tupnął nogą jak małe dziecko, trzymając szklankę z dziwnym zielonym płynem.

Nie ma szans.

\- Harold, dlaczego marnujesz każdy poranek namawiając mnie do wypicia tego ohydztwa, skoro oboje wiemy, że i tak tego nie zrobię. – Cóż, to nie do końca prawda, ale Louis lubił udawać, że została mu jeszcze jakaś godność.

Harry westchnął, jakby to jemu przeszkadzali o ósmej rano. W tym momencie wyglądał jak uroczo wkurzony kotek i to znacznie gorsze niż mordercze spojrzenie.

\- Lewis.

\- Harold.

\- Po prostu wypij ten koktajl.

\- Po moim trupie.

\- Umrzesz na zawał serca, jeśli przynajmniej raz dziennie nie będziesz jadł zdrowego posiłku.

\- W tym są szparagi, Harry! Dlaczego miałbym pić koktajl ze szparagów?

Harry odłożył szklankę zielonego paskudztwa na szafkę nocną i wskoczył na łóżko.

\- Ponieważ jest on dla ciebie dobry i zrobiłem go specjalnie dla ciebie i jestem bardzo miły, więc go wypijesz.

Sprężyny w łóżku brzmiały jakby w każdej chwili miały się rozsypać, a stare drewno, które podtrzymywało materac niebezpiecznie zaskrzypiało. Zarwie się podłoga, a on umrze przez swojego męża.

Musiał nawet zwinąć się w maleńką kulkę, żeby ochronić swojego penisa od śmierdzących stóp Harry’ego. Zamknął oczy i miał nadzieję na dobry obrót sprawy.

\- Dlaczego mi to robisz?

Materac przestał się kołysać i Louis poczuł jak Harry siada na jego żebrach, czuł jego oddech na policzku. Ten dupek uśmiechał się szeroko.

\- Już ci powiedziałem. Koktajl jest dla ciebie dobry, a ja chciałbym mieć cię przy sobie przez bardzo długi czas.

I to był właśnie problem Louisa. Dzięki takiej gadce Harry’emu uchodzi na sucho, ponieważ wygląda na to, że Louis był w nim zakochany…

Chwileczkę. Cholera, nie.

Co. Czy on…?

Cholera. W porządku. Tak, Louis był zakochany. W Harrym. Cholera. Ponadto Louis przestał oddychać jakieś trzydzieści sekund temu.

Harry odsunął się i spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

\- To cię nie zabije.

Louis miał nadzieję, że mówił o koktajlu, a nie o tym, jak subtelnie opanowuje swój stres. Uśmiech Harry’ego był tak słodki, że szatyna zaczynały boleć zęby. Ale to był ten ekscytujący rodzaj bólu.

Tak, naprawdę był zakochany w tym chłopaku. Po co zaprzeczać, skoro Louis był pewny na milion procent, że na świecie nie ma nikogo, kto byłby Harrym. Ten Harry był jedyny w swoim rodzaju i zdecydował się spędzić swój czas na opiekowaniu się Louisem, byciu z Louisem i dzieleniu się sobą z Louisem. A jego szalone loki nad ranem wyglądają pięknie. To bardzo dobra rzecz, ponieważ Louis był bardzo przywiązany do tych loków.

Zmieszany wyraz twarzy Harry’ego odpędził motyle, które zgromadziły się w brzuchu Louisa.

\- Lou, wszystko w porządku?

Louis uśmiechnął się i dotknął mlecznej skóry swojego męża.

\- Idealnie. – Podniósł się lekko do góry i pocałował Harry’ego. Nie ma to jak poranny oddech, pełen romantyzm.

Harry zanucił szczęśliwie i odwzajemnił pieszczotę. Ten chłopak był dla Louisa wzorem do naśladowania.

\- Hej, cukiereczku? – Louis patrzył jak hipnotyzowany na zamknięte oczy i lekko wydęte wargi Harry’ego. Kiedy brunet otworzył oczy, Louis posłał mu swój najlepszy uśmiech. – Kocham cię.

Radość zniknęła z twarzy Harry’ego, a Louisa oblały zimne poty. Brunet patrzył na niego z zaciśniętymi ustami. Louis spieprzył. To była jedyna rzecz, na jakiej zależało mu od kilku lat, a on ją spieprzył, ponieważ był lekkomyślnym palantem, który…

Harry uderzył Louisa poduszką, powalając go.

\- Nienawidzę cię – krzyknął szaleńczo.

\- O mój Boże! Harry, przestań! – Louis okręcił ich, przytrzymując swojego męża ramionami. Miał zarumienione policzki, w ustach kosmyki włosów i krzyczał jak bardzo gardzi Louisem. Harry mógł rozrywać serce szatyna na strzępy, a nadal był aniołem w jego oczach. – Naprawdę mnie nienawidzisz?

\- Nie, ty draniu! – Zaczął się szczerze śmiać. Louis zsunął się z kolan Harry’ego. Nie zrozumcie go źle, uwielbiał rozśmieszać swojego męża, ale w tym momencie był naprawdę zdezorientowany.

\- Harry, o co do cholery chodzi?

Brunet okręcił się na bok, zabierając Louisa ze sobą. Ogólnie był promieniem radości. Louis nie mógł przestać go podziwiać nawet wtedy, gdy doprowadzał go do szału.

\- Też cię kocham, ty głupku!

\- Kochasz mnie?

\- Tak! – zaśpiewał Harry, nadal się śmiejąc. – Chciałem pierwszy to powiedzieć. Próbowałem już od tygodnia i prawie to zrobiłem, ale mnie pocałowałeś.

Po ciele Louisa rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło. Boże, ten chłopak wpędzi go do grobu.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Jesteśmy niemożliwi – oświadczył radośnie Harry, tuląc się do piersi Louisa, i wciągnął powietrze. Szatyn nieświadomie próbował zsynchronizować bicie ich serc.

\- To prawda – zgodził się Louis, napawając się spokojem pochodzącym z trzymania Harry’ego w ramionach. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, całując szatyna w obojczyk.

\- Chciałem, żeby było idealnie.

\- Racja, bo zmuszanie mnie do wypicia ohydnego koktajlu jest bardzo romantyczne.

\- Będzie, kiedy uda nam się spędzić pięćdziesiątą rocznicę z czternastoma wnukami.

\- Pięćdziesiąt lat? – Zaskoczyło go to jak bardzo tego chciał, tych wszystkich lat z Harrym.

\- Z ośmioma dziećmi i przynajmniej czternastoma wnukami – dodał szybko brunet. 

\- Dziwnie konkretna liczba.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby nasze dzieci chciały nam dać więcej.

Louis z wielkim uczuciem cmoknął swojego męża w usta.

\- Widzę, że masz już wszystko dokładnie zaplanowane.

\- Po prostu wiem, czego chcę. Ciebie. – Czasami Harry był dla niego zbyt dobry, Louis nie wierzył w swoje szczęście. – Poza tym, jak romantyczne jest to, że wyznaliśmy sobie miłość w dzień, kiedy nasze małżeństwo stało się oficjalne?

\- Mam wrażenie, że jesteśmy ze sobą dłużej. – Louis nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie pamiętał swojego życia przed poznaniem Harry’ego, ponieważ to byłoby kłamstwem, ale przez pewien czas było ono nędzne. Ale teraz miał przy sobie Harry’ego, który był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, o jakiej mógł pomarzyć. Był ciekawy, co przyniesie każdy następny dzień ich wspólnego życia.

Przez Harry’ego stał się najbardziej roztkliwionym człowiekiem na świecie.

\- Wiem, zdaje się, jakbym kochał cię od dnia, w którym się poznaliśmy.

\--

Zayn postanowił urządzić im imprezę.

I tak naprawdę to nie była jego impreza, ale kogo to obchodzi. Jeden z jego nowych znajomych świętował, więc Zayn postanowił zaprosić ich na ekskluzywną imprezę na dachu, której Louis powoli zaczynał mieć dosyć.

Ale przynajmniej mógł okazywać swoją miłość do swojego męża, a Harry mógł pokazywać swoją klatkę piersiową, więc wszystko było w porządku.

Louis i Zayn palili papierosy, patrząc na ludzi i oświetlone miasto. To miłe. Harry dyskutował o ogrodnictwie i nawozach. Zapewne nikt nie interesował się roślinami, ale miło widzieć jak ci wszyscy ludzie wpatrywali się w niego jak w obrazek. Harry co kilka minut wyszukiwał Louisa w tłumie, posyłał mu szeroki uśmiech i bezgłośnie mówił „kocham cię”. Louis odkrzykiwał za każdym razem.

Zayn prychnął. Louisa wkurzało to, że jego prychanie brzmiało jak arcydzieło, które mogło rywalizować z Beethovenem.

\- Jestem zażenowany.

\- Jesteś oczarowany naszą historią miłosną. Przestań się okłamywać.

Zayn pokręcił głową, wypuścił trochę dymu i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- No może troszeczkę. Santi byłby z ciebie dumny.

_Santi._

Louisa ścisnęło w środku na myśl o Santim, jego brązowych oczach, krzywym uśmiechu, lekko pulchnych policzkach i włosach złotych jak jego skóra. Wyobraził sobie, jak Santi skupia na nim swoje radosne i pełne miłości spojrzenie.

Louis chciałby powiedzieć Zaynowi, że tak, Santi byłby dumny. Ale tak naprawdę tego nie wiedział.

\- Uwielbiałby Harry’ego – kontynuował Zayn, chichocząc.

Harry i Santi rujnujący życie Louisa, trzeba przyznać, że byłby to świetny widok.

\- Doprowadziliby mnie do szału.

\- Zapłaciłbym, byleby to zobaczyć. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Uwielbiasz patrzeć na moje cierpienie.

Zayn trącił go w ramię, zmuszając go do oderwania wzroku od Harry’ego i myśli o Santim.

\- Wcale, że nie. Naprawdę chciałbym zobaczyć cię szczęśliwego. 

Louis zaciągnął się papierosem i upuścił go na ziemię.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo szczęśliwy teraz jestem. Wczoraj rozmawiałem z moją mamą o wyborze dobrej szkoły dla bliźniaków. Aż musiałem uszczypnąć się w ramię, ponieważ wydawało się to nieprawdziwe.

\- Po prostu zrób wszystko by wam się udało, dobrze? Ostatni raz jak rozmawiałem z Harrym, wspomniał coś o nowym mieszkaniu. Nie spieszcie się. Niech wszystko toczy się swoim tempem.

\- Więc nie mogę mu się jeszcze raz oświadczyć? – zapytał z udawaną powagą, mając nadzieję, że Zayn odpuści sobie ten temat. Zaczynał tęsknić za Harrym.

Brunet jęknął i to był najbardziej fałszywy dźwięk, jaki Louis kiedykolwiek słyszał.

\- To nawet nie jest nasza impreza. Nie można psuć zabawy tandetnymi oświadczynami.

\- Jeśli to zrobię, będziesz musiał zapłacić za nasz miesiąc miodowy.

\- Nie będę za nic płacić, Louis.

\- No właśnie, Lou, nie będzie za nic płacić. – Harry pojawił się przed nim jak fatamorgana na pustyni i Louis musiał go dotknąć.

\- Cześć kochanie. – Louis przysunął się do mężczyzny, posyłając mu zmęczony uśmiech. – Skończyłeś wygłaszać mowę o ogrodnictwie?

Harry zachichotał we włosy Louisa.

\- Raczej nie byli zainteresowani moimi liliami.

\- A to szkoda. Uważam, że twoje lilie to świetny temat.

\- Chyba potrzebuję więcej alkoholu – powiedział Zayn z czułością wymalowaną na twarzy. Tak zazwyczaj wyglądali ludzie w ich otoczeniu, ponieważ Harry i Louis byli bardzo uroczą parą. Nie wstydził się do tego przyznać. – Dajcie znać jak stąd pójdziecie. – I odszedł.

\- Zayn na bank zapłaci za nasz miesiąc miodowy – powiedział Harry z uśmiechem.

Louis chciał powiedzieć, że mają Zayna owiniętego wokół palca, gdy ktoś do nich podszedł. Tak naprawdę to podszedł do Harry’ego, ale ten stał tyłem, więc Louis, jako pierwszy zobaczył niepewność na twarzy mężczyzny. Louis ścisnął mocniej rękę swojego męża.

Wszystko działo się w zwolnionym tempie. Koleś stuknął Harry’ego w ramię, nie zważając na obecność Louisa. Uśmiech bruneta przygasł, gdy zobaczył grymas na twarzy swojego partnera. Okręcił się na pięcie i zamarł w bezruchu. 

\- Axel – odezwał się z niedowierzaniem.

\- Harry, cześć. – Ten cały Axel uśmiechał się do Harry’ego jak do starego przyjaciela, a nie narzeczonego, którego rzucił niecały miesiąc temu. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj.

Louis stanął obok Harry’ego i przybrał twardy wyraz twarzy. Axel spojrzał na niego, zamrugał i wrócił do patrzenia na byłego partnera.

Gdyby Louis miał drinka w ręce, z całą pewnością wylałby go temu dupkowi na twarz.

\- Ja również. Nie pamiętam, żebyś lubił tego typu rzeczy – wymamrotał Harry, rumieniąc się po czubki uszu. Louis miał dość tej sytuacji.

Axel podrapał się po karku.

\- Ostatnio próbuję nowych rzeczy.

Co za dupek.

Louis odchrząknął, wyrywając Harry’ego z jego małego szoku. Axel nie zwrócił na to uwagi, ale Harry odwrócił się do niego z otwartymi ustami i zaszklonymi oczami.

\- No tak, racja. Axel, to Louis, mój…

\- Twój mąż, jestem twoim mężem – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się szeroko. Nie chciał odrywać wzroku od Harry’ego, ale naprawdę chciał zobaczyć minę Axela. – Miło cię poznać.

Nie był zawiedziony. Axel wyglądał, jakby ktoś mu przywalił i przeklął jego oraz wszystkiego jego przyszłe pokolenia. Louis był zadowolony, gdy ten dupek wpatrywał się w ich złączone ręce.

\- Tak, moim mężem – powiedział Harry, śmiejąc się nerwowo.

\- Wziąłeś ślub? Kiedy? – wybełkotał Axel.

\- Trzy dni po tym, jak mnie zostawiłeś – ogłosił dumnie Harry.

\- Szybko poszedłeś do przodu. – W głosie Axela było słychać sarkazm, co nie spodobało się Louisowi

\- Tak, to prawda. To on oświadczył się podczas wschodu słońca. Bardzo romantycznie.

Axel zmarszczył brwi.

\- Harry, nie rozumiem.

\- Której części? Tej, gdzie mnie zostawiłeś, a ja ruszyłem dalej ze swoim życiem? Czy tej, gdzie nie wypłakuję sobie oczu jak tego ode mnie oczekiwałeś?

Louis poczuł się niezwykle dumny. Chciał wykrzyczeć to na głos, ale byłaby to lekka przesada.

\- Harry, ja…

\- Daruj sobie – przerwał brunet. – Nie obchodzi mnie to, co masz do powiedzenia. Miłego wieczoru. – Pociągnął Louisa za rękę, uśmiechając się jaśniej niż słońce. – Wracamy do domu, kochanie?

\- Chodźmy. – Wymknęli się, chichocząc jak małe dzieci. Gdy byli już poza zasięgiem wzroku innych osób, Harry przygwoździł Louisa do ściany.

\- Kocham cię – zachichotał w szyję męża.

\- Jestem z ciebie cholernie dumny – powiedział Louis z powagą, łącząc ich usta w pocałunku.

\--

\- Lou, no dalej – szepnął Harry mężowi do ucha, jego ciepła ręka spoczywała na udzie Louisa. Przyssał się do jego szyi jako przypomnienie tego, co mógłby mieć, jeśli naprawdę by tego chciał. – Zróbmy własną imprezę.

\- Dodaj to do listy najtandetniejszych tekstów, jakie kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś – mruknął Louis, mocno zaciskając palce na kierownicy. Próbował dowieźć ich bezpiecznie do domu, by rozłożyć Harry’ego na materacu i zabawiać się tak długo aż jeden z nich nie odpłynie.

Ale Harry nie pomagał, wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze utrudniał. Jego ciche skomlenia miały nad Louisem zbyt wielką władzę.

\- Cierpliwości, kochanie – powiedział Louis spokojnie, ale stanowczo, mając nadzieję, że Harry go posłucha. Nigdy nie słuchał, tak zazwyczaj było, gdy się na coś uparł. Nie przestawał, dopóki nie dostał tego, czego chciał. Louis kochał to w nim, ale nie teraz, gdy był bliski orgazmu i próbował prowadzić samochód w ogromnej burzy.

Czasami Louis nienawidził Londynu. Deszcz utrudniał dobrą zabawę.

\- Jesteś niesamowicie seksowny. – Harry odpiął swój pas i przysunął się bliżej, masując penis Louisa przez materiał spodni i nucąc z zadowoleniem. – Pragnę cię.

Louis odchrząknął i zaczął myśleć o smutnych rzeczach, takich jak przegrane mecze ulubionej drużyny. Zdecydowanie nie myślał o zwinnych rękach Harry’ego. Potrafił się kontrolować. Nie było potrzeby zatrzymania samochodu na środku pustkowia.

Harry ugryzł go w ucho i schował uśmiech w jego ramieniu.

\- Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tobie, twoim penisie wewnątrz mnie. – Louisa przeszły dreszcze. – Nawet nie wiem jak. 

Louis jęknął, spoglądając na Harry’ego. Jego serce przestało bić na dwie sekundy, gdy błyskawica oświetliła twarz bruneta. Miał rozchylone, zabarwione od wina wargi i rozczochrane włosy; niecierpliwie wił się na swoim miejscu. Uwagę Louisa przyciągnął nikczemny błysk w jego oku. Boże, Louis kochał ten błysk i dreszczyk, który obiecywał.

\- Chyba ktoś wypił za dużo czerwonego wina.

\- Nie! – odpowiedział Harry z rozdrażnieniem, ściskając końcówkę członka Louisa. – Po prostu cię potrzebuję – dodał spokojniej.

\- Teraz? – zapytał Louis ze zmrużonymi oczami. Spojrzał z powrotem na drogę, przeklinając siebie w duchu za to, że zapomniał soczewek kontaktowych. Przez tę ulewę niewiele widział, ale miał nadzieję, że byli blisko domu. On również pragnął Harry’ego.

\- Teraz – odpowiedział Harry z wielkim naciskiem.

Louis uśmiechnął się.

\- Widać, że nie możesz dłużej czekać.

\- Umrę, jeśli będę musiał. – Zrobił mu malinkę, żeby udowodnić swoją rację. – A potem ty umrzesz z głodu, bo nie będziesz miał męża, który będzie ci gotował.

\- Znajdę młodszą i lepszą wersję ciebie. Będzie dobrym chłopcem i będzie mnie słuchał. – Harry go uszczypnął.

\- Jestem dobrym chłopcem – bronił się Harry. Zabrał rękę z krocza Louisa i skrzyżował ramiona. Louis zerknął na swojego męża, który wyglądał jak niezadowolony kotek. – Nie byłbyś w stanie mnie zastąpić. Jestem wyjątkowy i kochasz mnie zdecydowanie za mocno.

Louis zmarszczył nos i uśmiechnął się.

\- To prawda, kocham cię bardzo mocno. – Dlaczego oni są tak obrzydliwie uroczy?

Te słowa mają magiczną moc, ponieważ momentalnie twarz Harry’ego ozdobił rozkoszny uśmiech.

\- Ale nie tak mocno jak ja ciebie – powiedział i pocałował szorstki policzek Louisa.

Louis chciał się kłócić, był gotowy wymienić listę powodów, dla których był szaleńczo w Harrym zakochany i dlaczego żaden człowiek nie mógł kochać go tak mocno jak on.

Zamiast tego pomyślał o Santim, który uwielbiałby Harry’ego i którego Harry uwielbiałby jeszcze bardziej.

Louis musiał zaparkować samochód. Harry wyglądał na zakłopotanego i zmartwionego.

Kiedy upewnił się, że byli bezpieczni, Louis odwrócił się w stronę Harry’ego z determinacją.

\- Zanim cię poznałem, spotykałem się z pewnym chłopakiem – powiedział, bawiąc się obrączką by rozjaśnić myśli. Miał na imię Santi i był niesamowity. Chciałby cię poznać. – Louis przyglądał się kroplom deszczu uderzających o szybę i próbował się uspokoić. – Ale on nie żyje. Dwa lata temu zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Jego rodzina nigdy mnie nie lubiła. Nie przyjmowali do wiadomości, że Santi był gejem. Zabronili mi odwiedzić go w szpitalu i pójść na pogrzeb. Jego mama zatrzymała prochy, a ja… po jego śmierci byłem naprawdę w kiepskim stanie.  

\- Miałeś kilka ciężkich lat – powiedział Harry pod nosem.

Louis pokiwał głową, wciągając zimne powietrze.

\- Tak. Nie mogłem pisać, a to, co napisałem było beznadziejne. Wszyscy cię uwielbiają, bo wyciągnąłeś mnie z mojego nieszczęścia i nawet o tym nie wiedziałeś.

Louis wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na niego ze łzami w oczach.

\- Chciałem, żebyś zobaczył jak bardzo cię kocham. Jesteś dla mnie całym światem, mimo że znam cię dopiero od niedawna. 

\- Och, Lou… - Objął dłońmi twarz Louisa. – Wiem, że mnie kochasz. Nie musisz mówić czegoś, czego nie chcesz.

\- Ale chcę. Chcę być z tobą przez następne pięćdziesiąt lat i chcę tego domu niedaleko Holmes dla naszej gromadki dzieci.

\- Będziemy mieć, obiecuję. – Złączył ich czoła, a na jego twarzy pojawił się ogromny uśmiech.

Louis kocha go cholernie mocno.

\- Teraz mogę zagrać ci twoją piosenkę.

\- Naprawdę? – wykrzyknął Harry z podnieceniem.

\- Tak, tylko wezmę Tashie. – Louis sięgnął po gitarę znajdującą się na tylnym siedzeniu, uśmiechając się promiennie. Harry pokręcił głową.

\- Dziwię się, że nie wozisz jej we wózku.

\- Prawdopodobnie powinienem, w końcu to moje dziecko. – Podał ją Harry’emu i wyszedł z samochodu, w sekundę moknąc do suchej nitki, ale Louis miał to gdzieś.

\- O mój Boże, co ty robisz? – krzyknął Harry, przesuwając się na miejsce kierowcy by wciągnąć Louisa do środka. – Przeziębisz się.

Ale nie był wystarczająco szybki, ponieważ Louis wziął swoją gitarę i zniknął z jego pola zasięgu.

\- W imię miłości, kochanie. A teraz zamknij się i słuchaj.

\- Nasze życie to typowa komedia romantyczna – było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką powiedział Harry, zanim Louis uniósł brwi. Harry udał, że zamyka usta na kłódkę.

\- Zaczynam!

Piosenka była kiepska, ale Louis pracował nad nią jak nad niczym innym i miał ogromną nadzieję, że Harry, choć trochę ją polubi.

Zagrawszy pierwszą nutę, Louis zamknął oczy i pokazał swoją miłość do Harry’ego w sposób, w jaki najlepiej potrafi. 

_Za 5 lat możemy chodzić po zoo_

_Słońce będzie świecić na mnie i na ciebie_

_I będzie tam też miłość w ciałach słoni_

_I ja zasłonię ci oczy rękoma, lecz ty będziesz podglądać_

_Na nasze ciała będzie świeciło słońce_

_Na nasze szyje będzie świeciło słońce_

_Na nasze twarze będzie świeciło słońce_

_I słońce – co tam, do cholery!_

Louis słyszał jak Harry śmieje się i klaszcze, był zachwycony. W porządku, więc ta piosenka nie była taka do kitu.

 

_Będę śmiał się ze wszystkich twoich głupich żartów_

_I będziemy śmiać się z tego, jak kiedyś paliliśmy_

_Te wszystkie głupie papierosy i piliśmy tanie wino_

_Ponieważ tego potrzebowaliśmy, żeby dobrze się bawić_

_Dobrze się bawiliśmy, kiedy piliśmy_

_Dobrze się bawiliśmy, kiedy byliśmy pijani_

_Dobrze się bawiliśmy, kiedy się śmialiśmy_

_Dobrze się bawiliśmy, och dobrze się bawiliśmy_

_Patrzę na ciebie i mówię_

_Jestem szczęśliwszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej_

_I powiem, że nie muszę się już dłużej czuć jak James Dean_

_I on powie:_

_„Tak, ja też jestem bardzo szczęśliwy”_

_I ja zawsze jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, kiedy jestem z tobą_

_W każdej części naszych ciał będzie miłość_

_W każdej części naszych umysłów będzie miłość_

_W każdej części naszych twarzy będzie miłość_

_W każdej części mnie będzie miłość_

_I może te wszystkie chwile są tylko w mojej głowie_

_Będę myślał o nich leżąc w łóżku_

_I wiem, że to może nigdy się nie spełnić_

_Ale w mojej głowie, dobrze się z tobą bawię_

_Za pięć lat mogę cię nie znać_

_Za pięć lat możemy ze sobą nie rozmawiać_

_Za pięć lat możemy za sobą nie przepadać_

_Za pięć lat możesz udowodnić mi, że się mylę_

_Gdziekolwiek pójdziesz_

_Tam będzie miłość._

\- Kocham ją! – zawołał Harry, zanim Louis zdążył zagrać ostatnią nutę. Wyskoczył z samochodu i rzucił się na Louisa, który nie był przygotowany na trzymanie gitary i swojego Harry’ego. – Dziękuję, że zaśpiewałeś dla mnie w strugach deszczu.

 

\- W każdej chwili, Hazza. – Louis trzymał go blisko i całował tak, jakby jutra miało nie być.

 

\- Zabierz mnie do domu i pieprz mnie w naszym łóżku, śpiewając tę piosenkę. No dalej, dalej.

 

\- Powinienem napisać o twoim porannym obciąganiu – skomentował Louis. Harry ciągnął go w stronę samochodu i gorliwie kiwał głową.

 

\- I zmusić Liama do śpiewania jej na całym świecie – powiedział z diabelskim uśmiechem.

 

Ten chłopak był bratnią duszą Louisa.

 

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham.

 

\- Ja ciebie też. – Harry pocałował go w policzek i wepchnął na jego miejsce. – Ale naprawdę zabierz nas do domu.

 

\- Boże, nie mogę doczekać się tych kolejnych pięćdziesięciu lat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że tak długo zajęło mi dodanie ostatniego rozdziału. Dopadł mnie poważny kryzys, który dopiero kilka dni temu przezwyciężyłam :) Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie tego tłumaczenia! :)  
> Trzymajcie się cieplutko,   
> Nika x


End file.
